


Принц с Фиалковой улицы. Часть 2: Черный акт

by KattoRav



Series: Принц с Фиалковой улицы [2]
Category: Ballet RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Death, F/M, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattoRav/pseuds/KattoRav
Summary: Вторая, заключительная часть серии "Принц с Фиалковой улицы" - история о знаменитом  балетном танцовщике Эрике Бруне.





	Принц с Фиалковой улицы. Часть 2: Черный акт

 

**Глава 1. Рэй**

**Копенгаген. 1953 год**

Тридцать… Тридцать один… Тридцать два! Гудящие от напряжения стопы утвердились на полу в пятой позиции и приняли на себя вес тела. Эрик сжал губы, чтобы не хватать ртом воздух, как свежевыловленный карасик, и постарался унять ходящую ходуном грудь. Главное правило: зритель не должен видеть, как тебе тяжело. В глазах было темно. Струйки пота стекали за воротник футболки, и руки так и чесались схватить полотенце и вытереть затылок и шею, но Эрик не хотел этим прозаическим жестом нарушить впечатление от своего танца, от тридцати двух — черт подери! — entrechat six и продолжал стоять в изящной позе.

[32 entrechat six: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBvzzOE2S2E ]

Если бы это был спектакль, а не репетиция, на этом месте ему пришлось бы раскланиваться у рампы под аплодисменты.  
Но мадам Волкова аплодировать не собиралась и безмятежно сообщила:  
— Самые скучные entrechat six, которые я видела в своей жизни.  
Эрик вытаращился на нее, не веря своим ушам. Это были эталонные entrechat six. В любой момент его можно было остановить, измерить до миллиметра расстояния между пятками и носками в пятой позиции и убедиться, что все идеально.  
Видит бог, он был чрезвычайно дисциплинированным артистом и считал своим долгом оказывать педагогу всяческое уважение — по крайней мере, внешнее. И уж конечно, никогда он не позволил бы себе грубости по отношению к даме, тем более, немолодой. Но с мадам Волковой ему не всегда удавалось удерживаться в этих рамках.  
— Может, вам в принципе скучен классический танец? — осведомился он. — Так бывает. Вы удивитесь, сколько людей скучает на балете. Для них существует спорт, голливудские фильмы, радиодрамы, комиксы… Что, если вам попробовать что-нибудь из этого?  
— Язви, сколько угодно, — мадам Волкова нисколько не была задета, — но имей в виду: мы с тобой не сдвинемся с места, пока ты не уяснишь, что зритель приходит не для того, чтобы увидеть, как ты целых тридцать два раз идеально прыгаешь entrechat six. Больше того, едва ли во всем зрительном зале наберется десяток человек, способных оценить все тонкости, о которых ты так маниакально заботишься.  
— Это значит, что можно танцевать как попало? — Эрик старательно вытирался полотенцем.  
— Нет, это значит, что даже чистейший танец нужно наполнять смыслом. Расскажи мне историю. Заставь меня волноваться. Ты хоть помнишь, что Альбрехт в этот момент находится на волосок от смерти? Покажи мне умирающего, Эрик!  
Эрик недоуменно свел брови. Интересно, это как?  
Мадам Волкова досадливо вздохнула.  
— Ну ладно, начнем с того, что умирающий, закончив последнее entrechat, уж наверное, не встает в красивую позу. Он должен… что? Упасть!  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я закончил и лег? — уточнил Эрик. Иногда он сомневался в здравости рассудка этой женщины. — На пол?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты упал на последнем издыхании. Давай еще раз entrechat six и в конце упади.  
Эрик не стал повторять тридцать два entrechat — это было бы слишком, ему сегодня еще танцевать “Сильфиду”. Он прыгнул четыре раза, после чего аккуратно лег, надеясь, что теперь для мадам Волковой станет очевидна абсурдность ее замысла и она от него отстанет. Но мадам Волкова была далека от того, чтобы обвинить в творящемся абсурде самое себя.  
— Нет! — воскликнула она, в досаде вскочив со стула. — Я же тебе сказала: упасть, а не лечь! Давай еще раз!  
После нескольких новых попыток Эрик начал понимать, чего она от него хочет: едва приземлившись, он должен подняться на полупальцы и из этого положения рухнуть на пол во весь рост, при этом еще как-нибудь разбросав руки (потому что когда Эрик пытался при падении страховать себя, опускаясь на руки, мадам Волкова находила это ненатуральным).  
— Я не могу этого сделать! — закричал он. — Это слишком опасно! Вы что, не понимаете? Если я не рассчитаю хоть одно движение, то просто разобьюсь.  
— Ты никогда не станешь настоящим артистом, пока будешь думать о том, что можешь ушибить коленку или локоток, — отрезала мадам Волкова. — Вставай и попробуй еще раз.  
— Не буду! — впервые в жизни Эрик отказывался выполнять поставленную перед ним задачу, но, воля ваша, это невозможно, он танцовщик, а не один из тех типов, которые в голливудских фильмах делают опасные трюки вместо исполнителей главных ролей.  
— Ну ладно, — мадам Волкова несколько смягчилась, — давай сделаем это, не торопясь, и разберем, как надо правильно падать, чтобы это было безопасно. Твое тело запомнит нужные движения, если они хорошо отрепетированы…  
— У меня сегодня спектакль, — перебил Эрик. — Простите, мадам, но мне нужно отдохнуть.  
Он набросил на плечи полотенце и хотел откланяться, но мадам Волкова загородила ему дорогу.  
— Постой, Эрик, я хочу поговорить с тобой очень серьезно. Ты не будешь танцевать “Жизель”, пока не начнешь делать это так, чтобы у меня замирало сердце. А мое сердце замирает не от идеальных стоп, чистых позиций, красивых рук и всего прочего. Это все очень хорошо, но… Как бы тебе объяснить?.. Это как если бы тебе на обед все время подавали кусок мяса — идеально проваренный, но без соли, без перца, без всего, что придает вкус. Ты понимаешь меня?  
Эрик не понимал, вернее, понимал всего лишь, что это какое-то выспренное псевдофилософское словоблудие, на которое мадам Волкова была так горазда. Но вежливо покивал. Чтобы поскорее отделаться, нужно со всем соглашаться.  
— Когда мы с тобой начали работать, — продолжала мадам Волкова, — ты меня поразил, сказав, что тебе нравится экзерсис. Я до сих пор не возьму в толк, как может человек в здравом уме, пусть даже очень преданный своей профессии, искренне любить это, но ты сказал, что тебе от экзерсиса становится спокойно, ты забываешь о своих проблемах и полностью отрешаешься от всего.  
Эрик мысленно проклял себя за то, что когда-то разоткровенничался с этой женщиной.  
— Похоже, что свой подход к экзерсису ты переносишь на все, что делаешь в театре. Короче говоря, ты нашел для себя безопасный уголок, где можешь перестать быть человеком с чувствами, страстями, страхами и превратиться в механизм, в танцующую куклу. Но, Эрик, танец, как и вообще искусство — это не уютная тихая норка, куда можно спрятаться, — мадам Волкова ткнула пальцем в середину его груди, — это, наоборот, территория неспокойствия. Никому не интересно смотреть, как ты прячешься от жизни. Зрители, наоборот, хотят видеть, как ты живешь на сцене. Не знаю, что ты скрываешь, действительно ли у тебя в жизни происходили какие-то трагедии или одни пустяки, но ты должен вытащить все, что есть у тебя за душой, весь свой опыт. Особенно если ты хочешь танцевать сюжетные спектакли и создавать на сцене характеры, вроде Альбрехта. А еще ты должен всегда идти на риск и каждый раз немного выходить за пределы своих возможностей. Если ты обдумаешь то, что я тебе сейчас сказала, и поверишь мне, то станешь настоящим артистом. Теперь можешь идти.

Завершив репетицию раньше положенного, Эрик не знал, куда себя деть. Он перекусил. Сходил в парикмахерский салон и сделал себе маникюр. Но времени все равно оставалось полно, и он пришел к мысли, что именно сейчас подходящий момент сделать то, что он так долго откладывал. Рано или поздно все равно придется.  
Эрик купил букет ярко-желтых хризантем и отправился пешком на Амагерский бульвар, где жил его отец. Вернее, где умирал его отец. Эту возможность — умереть дома, а не в больничной палате — ему предоставил Эрик. Он оплачивал приходящих врачей и медсестер и круглосуточную сиделку и этими тратами пытался успокоить совесть, терзавшую его из-за того, что вот уже несколько месяцев, с самого своего возвращения из Америки он так и не соизволил навестить отца лично.  
Ему было стыдно — и из-за того, что он долго не приходил, и из-за того, что он здоров, полон сил, молод и красив. Дорогой Эрик привычно оглядывал в витринах свою элегантную фигуру в легком пальто, и впервые это зрелище не радовало его. Ему казалось бестактным являться перед умирающим в таком сияющем виде. Отец в молодости тоже был тот еще красавчик, хотя и беспомощный вечный неудачник, за что его и прибрала к рукам фрекен Эверс и заодно поручила присматривать за ее маленькой дочерью от другого мужчины, пока фрекен Эверс на работе в своей процветающей парикмахерской. Со временем она купила им дом, родила ему четверых собственных детей, а после из этого самого дома выгнала, но продолжала следить за его жизнью и с ворчанием подбрасывать денег по необходимости.  
Эрик нашел нужный дом и поднялся на предпоследний этаж. Дверь на его звонок открыла пожилая женщина в белом платье медсестры — та самая сиделка. Эрик никогда с ней не встречался, только подписывал и пересылал в банк счета, которые приходили к нему по почте. Он опасался, что она выскажется на этот счет, но она обрадовалась ему как родному и разулыбалась до ушей.  
Форточки были нараспашку, но в квартире все равно стоял тяжелый запах мочи, пота или еще чего-то физиологического. Эрик огляделся, ища беспорядок, за который можно было бы сделать выговор сиделке, но кругом царила идеальная чистота. Значит, это болезнь пахнет так. Эрик внутренне содрогнулся — если уж умирать, то лучше бы быстро, без месяцев бессильного лежания в постели, не мучая ни окружающих, ни себя. Он заглянул в спальню и увидел маленькое и худое тело на кровати — то ли ребенка, то ли мумию. Глаза были прикрыты, и Эрнст Брун никак не отреагировал на гостя.  
— Он спит? — шепотом спросил Эрик и добавил с надеждой: — Может, мне зайти в другой раз?  
— О нет, он всегда такой, — ответила сиделка, не понижая голос. — Это от лекарств. Я колю ему диаморфин, иначе у него боли, вы понимаете. Он немного сонный, но все слышит и понимает, не беспокойтесь. Герр Брун! Посмотрите, кто к вам пришел.  
Эрик смущенно улыбнулся с порога и помахал ярко-желтым, жизнерадостным букетом. Сиделка деликатно удалилась на кухню.  
— Эрик, — прошелестел голос больного. — Как я рад тебя видеть.  
Он не упрекал Эрика за то, что тот не заходил. Кажется, он вообще не отдавал себе отчета в том, сколько времени прошло.  
— Как Америка? — спросил он, и Эрик, устроившись на стуле возле кровати, принялся рассказывать, стараясь быть занимательным, но и не усложнять рассказ лишними деталями, как если бы говорил с ребенком.  
— Хотел бы я увидеть все это, — прошептал Эрнст Брун. — Все эти огромные здания, авеню...  
Эрик смутился, не зная, что тут сказать. “Ты поправишься, и мы поедем вместе”? Глупо и фальшиво. Поэтому он и не приходил — он просто не знал, о чем говорить и как держать себя.  
— А эта девушка? — спросил отец. — Твоя невеста?  
— Соня больше не моя невеста, — терпеливо объяснил Эрик. — Мы расстались.  
— Как жаль. Я так и не познакомился с ней, но твои сестры говорили, что она была довольно мила. Теперь у тебя другая девушка? Как ее зовут?  
— У меня нет девушки, папа. Мне жаль, что так все получилось с Соней, и я до сих пор не пришел в себя. Рано об этом думать.  
— Это пройдет. У тебя еще все впереди. — Отец взял его руку сухими и холодными пальцами и какое-то время лежал так молча, будто подпитываясь от его жизненной энергии. — Семья — это очень важно. Даже если что-то не складывается. Что бы я сейчас делал без тебя, без твоей матери и сестер? Эрик… Мне рассказали, что все это благодаря тебе, — он обвел взглядом комнату. — Я так тебе благодарен.  
— Пустяки, пап, это самое меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать.  
— Нет, ты делаешь для меня очень много. Мне жаль, что я для тебя не делал ничего. С тех пор, как твоя мать рассказала мне, что ты за все платишь, я все время думаю о том, получал ли ты от меня хоть что-то — помощь, добрый пример, защиту… ну, все, чего ждут от отцов?  
— Не надо так говорить, — попросил Эрик, но отец будто не слышал его.  
— Но знаешь, одно я все-таки могу поставить себе в заслугу. Похоже, что в свое время я спас тебе жизнь. Ты тогда болел дифтерией. Ты помнишь это? Нет? Ну еще бы, тебе было лет пять… — Эрнст Брун говорил медленно и невыразительно, будто во сне. — Тебя сначала положили в больницу, но твоя мать была недовольна тем, как за тобой ухаживали там, и забрала тебя домой. Я сначала не вмешивался. Мне казалось, женщины больше смыслят в уходе за больными. Если она думает, что так будет лучше, значит, пускай. Но потом я увидел, как она дает тебе, пятилетнему, люминал. Скармливает таблетку за таблеткой. Ты плохо спал, с трудом дышал, очень мучился, и она, видимо, решила, облегчить твои страдания. Она, конечно, не понимала, что творит. Она была в панике, ты задыхался на ее глазах, и она, должно быть, просто растерялась… Я вмешался и заставил тебя все выблевать, а потом отнес назад в больницу, хотя Эллен, конечно, была против и устроила дикую сцену. Никогда не забуду: я несу тебя на руках, завернув в свое пальто (я не знал, где твоя одежда), а она бежит за нами… В больнице я все время сидел с тобой, день за днем, чтобы Эллен ничего не выкинула, не забрала тебя снова, не написала отказ от лечения, не накормила тебя опять таблетками. Это серьезно ухудшило наши отношения. Она ведь не понимала, что чуть не убила тебя, и мои подозрения ее оскорбляли. Но я все равно считаю, что поступил правильно.  
Эрик молчал, не зная, как отнестись к этой дикой истории. Конечно, он ничего не помнил. Но спину тронул холодок.  
Ему и без того было неуютно тут, возле постели полутрупа. Держать лицо и сохранять подобающий случаю тон и так требовало огромного напряжения, а теперь стало совсем невыносимо. Тоскливо и тревожно. Тут все заставляло думать о том, о чем он думать не хотел, что всей душой желал изгнать из своей жизни.  
Он сделал вид, будто спохватился, приподнял манжету и посмотрел на часы.  
— Однако, засиделся я тут. У меня ведь куча дел — репетиция, а вечером еще и спектакль.  
— Хотел бы я видеть, как ты танцуешь, — сказал отец.  
Когда он был здоров, то на спектакли Эрика почти не ходил. Эрнст Брун не понимал балет, ужасно скучал и не знал, как выдержать эти час-два в театре. И сейчас бы, наверное, нашел другое дело поинтереснее, если бы мог встать и пойти куда-то.  
Эрик совсем заледенел и захотел исчезнуть, будто его тут и не было. На такую реплику полагалось ответить: “Обязательно увидишь, когда поправишься”, но оба знали, что это будет ложь, а сказать что-нибудь в духе: “Ну, значит, не судьба” — было бы слишком грубо. Ну зачем отец об этом заговорил? Ему и так плохо, нуютно и неловко.  
Он заставил себя коснуться губами прохладного лба и сбежал.

Готовясь к спектаклю у себя в гримерной Эрик никак не мог успокоиться. Все валилось из рук. Чехол, предохраняющий костюм от пятен грима, топорщился, перекручивался, стеснял движения. Грим никак не хотел ложиться. Вместо того, чтобы настраиваться на спектакль, Эрик злился на мадам Волкову, думал об отце, ловил обрывки полузабытых детских воспоминаний. Теперь ему казалось, что он и правда помнит, как отец несет его куда-то по темной улице, долго, и как падает снег на лицо, а слизывать с губ снежинки почему-то нет сил и охоты.  
Как только ему в голову пришло навестить отца именно сегодня? Перед спектаклем нервы должны быть в порядке. Никаких посторонних мыслей, никаких неприятных впечатлений. Теперь он не может сосредоточиться. Может, объявить себя больным?.. Но устраивать такие демарши за полчаса до поднятия занавеса казалось Эрику вопиющим свинством. Он бы никогда не позволил себе такого.  
Наконец, кое-как загримировавшись, он избавился от чехла и прошел за кулисы. Там уже разминались остальные артисты. С Эриком сухо поздоровались, и он в одиночестве встал у станка. Даже Инге Санд, его партнерша в сегодняшней “Сильфиде”, которая до недавнего времени была в него влюблена, не подошла к нему.  
Годы идут, а своим в труппе он так и не стал и, наверное, никогда не станет. Каждый божий день Эрик задавался про себя вопросом: как его угораздило вернуться в Копенгаген? Впрочем, понятно, как: он поддался на уговоры герра Ландера. В Америке продвижение в труппе шло, но все же не так быстро, как хотелось бы, а герр Ландер сулил небо в алмазах прямо сейчас. Он хотел сделать из Эрика партнера для своей очередной юной жены, только выпустившейся из школы и уже ставшей примой. Обещал им лучшие партии. Даже собирался поставить специально для них “Спящую красавицу”. А чтобы подготовить Эрика к сей амбициозной задаче, герр Ландер выписал в Копенгаген чудо-педагога Веру Волкову, русскую по происхождению. “Спящая красавица”, главным образом, и подкупила Эрика. Классика из классики, красивейшая и сложнейшая партия. Он знал, что если сейчас откажется, то, возможно, не станцует ее никогда.  
Но этим планам было не суждено осуществиться. Не успел Эрик обжиться дома, как в Королевском балете произошла революция, и Харальд Ландер в одночасье потерял свой пост и был вынужден уехать из Дании, прихватив с собой жену.  
Отчасти дело было именно в жене, точнее в таких же, как она, ученицах и выпускницах балетной школы. О благосклонности герра Ландера к малолетним девицам, чем свежее, тем лучше, знали в театре все и давно. Ученицы знали об этом тоже, как и о том, что это хороший шанс получить роли. И вот уже двадцать лет все делали вид, будто ничего не происходит, и казалось, что порядок этот вечен и неизменен, но скандал разразился, как все подобные скандалы, совершенно неожиданно и, можно сказать, на ровном месте. Сначала заговорила вслух одна жертва любвеобильности художественного руководителя. К ней присоединилась вторая. Со временем оказывается, что каждая вторая балерина в компании в разное время вынесла от герра Ландера какую-то обиду, давление, угрозы, непристойные предложения или действия в свой адрес, и вот уже начинается полицейское расследование и одновременно с ним — парламентское расследование, а в театре тем временем возвышает голос и мужская часть труппы. Всех, оказывается, возмущала не только частная жизнь герра Ландера, но и его методы руководства, чрезвычайно авторитарные, чтобы не выразиться сильнее. Труппа дружно негодовала из-за царящего в театре застоя, фаворитизма, отсутствия новых ярких постановок (ибо герр Ландер заботился о том, чтобы держать подальше от своего театра по-настоящему современных и талантливых хореографов, допуская только тех, кто не мог затмить его собственные работы). Словом, это была обычная маленькая революция, когда послушная, смирная группа людей внезапно, поддавшись брошенному кем-то кличу, обращается в сварливую, злопамятную толпу, сплоченную и опасную в своем едином стремлении свергнуть тирана. Иногда Эрику казалось, что в коридорах театра вот-вот начнут возводить баррикады из станков и декораций. Скандал обсуждали в прессе, на телевидении, в парламенте, на заседаниях правительства, что-то вежливо-сокрушенное сказал по радио даже король, и, кажется, во всей Дании не осталось ни одного человека, который не имел бы мнения по этому вопросу.  
Революцию в Королевском балете поддерживали далеко не все — как в труппе, так и за ее пределами. Для многих Харальд Ландер был великим гражданином, честью и славой Дании, величайшим балетмейстером со времен Бурнонвиля, а плохой характер и чрезмерная любовь к женскому полу — пустяки, которые с легкостью можно простить гению, да и кто сказал, что это непременно правда?  
Эрика общественное мнение единодушно отнесло в стан сторонников и защитников герра Ландера. Он, как-никак, был любимчиком и протеже художественного руководителя, стал самым молодым премьером в истории труппы, получал беспрецедентные отпуска, Ландер носился с ним как курица с яйцом, разрешал ему любые капризы, поставил в пару со своей женой, приглашал к себе на обеды. Где это видано, чтобы выпускник (не выпускница) с первых дней в компании получал такие блага?  
И никто не удосужился вспомнить, что в отпуск Эрик ездил именно для того, чтобы вырваться из болота и потанцевать в других, не нафталиновых компаниях. И вообще, его отношения с герром Ландером были далеко не столь идиллическими, как это могло показаться со стороны. Эрик, конечно, иногда капризничал, но это были капризы в духе кота, которого фру Брун завела, чтобы не было так одиноко, когда ее дочери повыходили замуж и съехали, а Эрик жил в Америке. Юный кот тоже, бывало, демонстрировал характер, скажем, отказывался есть мясо и требовал рыбу. Эрик иногда подозревал, что мясные блюда, подаваемые матерью на стол, готовились из того, от чего отказался Августин. Но вряд ли кто-то всерьез считал кота самостоятельной личностью и хозяином своей судьбы. Так и Эрик каждую минуту понимал, что готовность герра Ландера его баловать вовсе не безгранична, и если зайти в этом деле слишком далеко, то будешь ввергнут в ничтожество во мгновение ока. Он мог быть недовольным педагогами, которых ему предоставляла компания, и отвергать их одного за другим, но кончилось тем, что герр Ландер сам стал репетировать с ним, и тут уж Эрику пришлось стать милым и послушным, хотя герр Ландер тоже был не идеал и по-настоящему заботился только о том, как Эрик танцевал его собственные балеты. Если же речь шла о классике, то герр Ландер требовал от него только виртуозности и зрелищности, часто вопреки хорошему вкусу и здравому смыслу, не говоря уж о традициях Бурнонвиля. Но попробовал бы Эрик с ним спорить! Да, он был вхож в дом герра Ландера, но с какой радостью он отказался бы от этой чести и не присутствовал на ландеровских обедах, среди лизоблюдов и интриганов. Ни одно слово на этих обедах не произносилось искренне, и царил самый жуткий, самый кондовый культ личности — личности хозяина этих сборищ, разумеется. Эрик танцевал с Тони Ландер, и она была, к слову сказать, действительно очень талантливой, не только благодаря мужу, но и сама по себе. Они вдвоем ходили по театру, будто окруженные радиоактивным облаком. Все сторонились этой парочки, состоявшей из жены Мастера и любимчика Мастера. Но даже изоляция не способствовала тому, чтобы Тони и Эрик симпатизировали или хотя бы доверяли друг другу. Театральная молва немедленно со злорадством объявила их еще и любовниками за спиной старого мужа, но, во-первых, никто из них бы не посмел так рисковать, а во вторых, они не сходились характерами, вернее, боялись сойтись, потому что в этой византийской обстановке лучше было не подпускать никого слишком близко.

[ https://youtu.be/gK7ODXZ6KW4 — Harald Lander, Toni Lander and Erik Bruhn Rehearsing ETUDES (шестидесятые годы) ]

В общем, Эрик совершенно не скучал по низвергнутому тирану, и реставрация, случись она силами ландеровской партии, глубоко опечалила бы его. Но ему не верила ни одна из сторон, когда он пытался говорить об этом во всеуслышанье. В конце концов он последовал совету своего старого друга Вильфрида Кристенсена, изложил свою позицию письменно и отправил в газету “Политикен” в виде открытого письма. Эрик писал, что действительно многим обязан Ландеру, но не может закрывать глаза на очевидные недостатки его правления и, в общем, приветствует то, что случилось, и надеется, что труппа станет более демократичной, современной и открытой. Это, как полагал Кристенсен, должно было положить конец двусмысленностями и недомолвкам. Никто больше не посмеет приписать Эрику того, что он никогда не говорил, или игнорировать то, что он говорил в действительности. Кристенсен искренне хотел помочь Эрику, внимательно выслушивал его рассказы и вникал во все детали. Пожалуй, только он был во всей родной Дании настоящим собеседником для Эрика — уважительным, внимательным, безгранично преданным, как и пять лет назад. Но он не был театральным человеком и не представлял себе всех нюансов. Со стороны Эрика было огромной ошибкой послушать его. После публикации письма все стало только хуже.  
Противники Ландера закономерно решили, будто экс-фаворит спешно примазывается к новой власти. Сторонники же единодушно предали его анафеме. Каждый старый птеродактиль — герр Шафусс, герр Роде и все остальные — счел своим долгом подойти к Эрику, глядя на него скорбно и укоризненно, и сказать тихо: “Как хорошо, что Мастер уехал и не видел газеты. Это разбило бы ему сердце. Ты понимаешь это, бессовестный ты сукин сын? Он так много всего вынес, и этот удар еще и от тебя добил бы его”. Эрик не мог себе представить, чтобы хоть что-нибудь в этом мире добило герра Ландера. Этот, пожалуй, их всех переживет, сожрет и косточки выплюнет, не подавившись.  
Критики, которые были в основном на стороне герра Ландера, тоже мешали Эрика с грязью за его выступление в газете.  
В общем, он лишился остатков репутации, лишился партнерши, лишился даже партий, на которые рассчитывал, потому что репертуарные планы герра Ландера были немедленно пересмотрены. Мадам Волкова, которую позвал Ландер, чтобы она помогала ему ставить “Спящую красавицу”, после его отставки первым делом объявила, что “Спящей красавицы” не будет: труппа не готова к этому тяжелейшему балету, и нет исполнителей на главные партии (Эрик покраснел от унижения, когда услышал это). Правда, взамен она предложила “Жизель”, но Эрик уже начал сомневаться, что этот проект состоится: мадам Волкова была недовольна им на репетициях и грозилась все отменить. Получается, зря он вернулся из Америки, пропустил сезон там, потерял и драгоценное для танцовщика время, и деньги, и опыт.

Эрик вышел на сцену в смутном, тяжелом настроении и не мог отделаться от него до самого последнего закрытия занавеса. Осталось неизвестным, заметила ли что-нибудь публика, но он был не удовлетворен. Вдобавок, в вариации второго акта он неудачно приземлился из бризе, и у него опасно щелкнуло в колене.

[Бризе: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtIr6VJM_jw&t=55s ]

Выйдя пару раз на поклоны, Эрик улизнул в свою уборную и позвал физиотерапевта.  
Доктор как раз закончил массировать пострадавшую ногу и оборачивал щиколотку эластичным бинтом, когда, постучав, но не дождавшись ответа, заявилась мадам Волкова.  
— Сегодня ты мне понравился, — сообщила она. — По крайней мере, за тобой в кои-то веки было интересно наблюдать. В тебе появилось что-то настоящее, живое и трогательное. Какие-то чувства. Не то, что обычно, — серьезная ледяная физиономия.  
Эрик поморщился. Похвала его не обрадовала, потому что он не понимал, чем ее заслужил. Чего вообще хочет от него эта женщина, эта иностранка, которую все превозносят как великого педагога?  
На первых порах ему даже нравилось работать с мадам Волковой. Она прекрасно чувствовала тело танцовщика, понимала сама и могла объяснить логику любого движения. У нее в арсенале было множество забавных приемов — положить монетку Эрику на макушку, чтобы голова была неподвижна, или засунуть ему носовой платок между ягодиц, строго приказав не ронять. Это было, может, и странно, но из-за своей необычности хорошо запоминалось и потому было эффективно. Если бы мадам Волкова ограничивалась шлифовкой техники Эрика, цены бы ей не было, но ее требования росли и росли, он просто физически не мог им соответствовать. Он до смерти уставал, каждый день у него болело что-нибудь новенькое, кружилась голова, кололо в боку, но его самочувствие никогда не было для мадам Волковой основанием для того, чтобы закончить репетицию пораньше или хоть сбавить темп. При этом она еще предъявляла к нему массу абсурдных, не имеющих отношения к танцу требований. Со школьных лет Эрика учили смотреть на рабочую ногу, когда танцует. Он так привык и делал машинально, но мадам Волкова непреклонно и педантично заставляла его следить взглядом за рукой и могла только по этой причине остановить раз сто за одну репетицию: “Опять уставился в пол?! Под ноги будешь смотреть, когда идешь через поле в коровьих лепешках! Сначала!”  
Каждую минуту она требовала от Эрика актерской игры на уровне сэра Лоренса Оливье, не ниже, даже на репетициях, когда он был весь поглощен заботами о том, как бы устоять на ногах, и больше ни на что его не хватало. Результат ее чаще всего не удовлетворял. Эрик, видите ли, слишком холодный и отстраненный. Старается быть красивым, а не искренним и правдивым, чтобы вызвать отклик и сочувствие зрителей.  
— Вам не нравится пантомима? — устало, после в десятый раз за несколько минут прерванной репетиции, спрашивал Эрик.  
— Мне не нравится танец! — повторяла Волкова. — Джеймс выражает свои чувства к невесте, к Сильфиде, не гримасничая как обезьяна в зоопарке (впрочем, с мимикой у тебя тоже все плохо, слишком рисуешься), а через движение! Сначала! С чувством! Эрик, ты вообще когда-нибудь бывал влюблен? Вспомни это и покажи мне. И под ноги не смотреть, на полу коровьих лепешек нет!  
Конечно, он был влюблен — и отвергнут той, кого любил. Эта рана до сих пор не зажила. С тех пор, как Соня вернула ему кольцо, у него больше не было сколько-нибудь серьезных отношений, разве что — очень редко — одноразовые перепихоны по пьяни. Этого материала хватило бы на десять ролей, если бы роли действительно хоть отчасти основывались на жизненном опыте.  
В другой раз мадам Волкова спросила — многозначительно, словно надеясь навести его этим вопросом на какую-то сногсшибательную мысль: “Почему у тебя pas de ciseaux и в “Симфонии до мажор”, и в “Ромео и Джульетте” одинаковое?” Как будто на свете есть много способов выполнить одно и то же классическое па, а Эрик зациклился на единственном из них только в силу природной ограниченности. Как будто смысл классического танца не в чистоте и неизменности.  
И еще она говорила: “Представь, что ты немой, Эрик. И писать тоже не умеешь. Этот хореографический рисунок, сочиненный сто лет назад, — твоя единственная возможность сказать то, что ты очень, просто нестерпимо хочешь, чтобы все услышали и поняли. Вот так ты должен танцевать. Это вечное, хотя и выглядит как схематичная сказочка с моралью о синице и журавле”.  
Эрик старался терпеть эти издевательства только из свойственной ему дисциплинированности, как терпел до этого герра Шафусса, герра Ландера и других педагогов, от которых вреда было больше, чем пользы, хотя иногда не выдерживал и кричал: “Я не понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите!”  
Может быть, дело было в том, что мадам Волкова — иностранка и не в состоянии ясно сформулировать свои гениальные идеи из-за языкового барьера?  
Хотя, скорее всего, она просто сама не знала, чего хочет. Сегодня, например, ей понравился Джеймс, хотя Эрик меньше, чем когда-либо, был озабочен заветами Станиславского и Чехова. Он был под впечатлением от разговора с отцом, а в конце спектакля, когда терял возлюбленную, беспокоился, как бы не повредить колено. Поэтому он точно знал, что сегодня вообще не думал о переживаниях юного шотландца, своих забот хватало, что за ерунду говорит Волкова? Видимо, просто сочла, что надо похвалить его из педагогических соображений, а на самом деле все было ужасно, в это Эрик охотно верил, зная, что был рассеян на сцене.  
— Кажется, ты наконец-то начал танцевать по-настоящему, — добавила мадам Волкова. — Но не расслабляйся. Нам еще предстоит много работы. Поэтому не опаздывай завтра на класс. — Она мимолетно взглянула на возящегося со второй ногой Эрика физиотерапевта и вышла прежде, чем Эрик опомнился и перестал удивляться, что должен напоминать очевидную вещь: после вечернего спектакля полагается (всегда полагался!) отдых от утреннего класса. А уж тем более, с травмой.

***  
Ночью ему приснилось, что он болен. Он мечется в постели, не может найти покоя, не может даже дышать, в горле скребет и саднит как при простуде, только гораздо сильнее. Под одеялом жарко, при попытке раскрыться начинает бить озноб.  
На нем мягкая фланелевая пижамка в голубую полоску. И его кровать — не та, на которой он спит сейчас, а детская кроватка с высокими бортиками. Он еще ребенок, и ему страшно. Он задыхается и не понимает, почему так плохо. Отечное горло с трудом пропускает воздух, он пытается позвать маму, но может только чуть слышно хрипеть. Но она не придет, наверняка ее отвлекают своими куклами Бирте и Бенте, требуя сшить для них фартук. И как бы Эрик не метался в своей кроватке, никто не придет. А вылезти нет сил.  
Но вот мама приходит — услышала его все равно. Она всегда приходит, когда нужна ему, и никогда не променяет его ни на Бирте с Бенте, ни на кого в целом мире.  
— Сейчас, — говорит она, гладя его по голове. — Сейчас все пройдет. Потерпи.  
Эрик, если бы мог, захныкал бы от облегчения. Он даже не противится, когда вместо утешения она заставляет его одну за другой глотать таблетки. Он давится, он понимает, что таблетки это смерть, но мама снова и снова заставляет его открывать рот и глотать. Таблетки не проходят в воспаленное горло, Эрик задыхается, но делает новые и новые усилия над собой, чтобы не расстраивать маму. Ее нельзя сердить, кто же тогда будет его любить?  
— Эллен, — вдруг слышится громкий, сердитый голос отца, — ты с ума сошла?!  
Мама что-то отвечает так же громко и сердито. Эрик старается не слушать, он не выносит, когда она сердится, даже если не на него. Если бы не было так плохо и тяжело сейчас, он бы заплакал, тогда его утешили бы, перестали так страшно ссориться и кричать. Но он совсем обессилен и беспомощен.  
Вдруг отец, все такой же сердитый и возбужденный, наклоняется над ним. Почему он вообще стоит на ногах? Ведь сегодня он лежал в постели, когда Эрик принес ему желтые цветы.  
— Эрик, выплюнь таблетку.  
Его ладонь, такая огромная и широкая, оказывается у него под подбородком.  
— Давай сюда. Выплюнь эту чертову таблетку. Тебе нельзя ее принимать, ты еще маленький. Эрик, ты слышишь меня?!  
— Не лезь, — мама пытается оттащить отца прочь, но он — невиданное дело — отталкивает ее.  
— Эллен, ты совершенно спятила, ты смерти ему хочешь?! Это не для детей!  
Эрик не может ничего выплюнуть, он уже проглотил таблетку, и тогда отец насильно разжимает ему челюсти и лезет пальцами в рот. Это больно и неприятно, и Эрик снова хочет зареветь, но только чуть слышно хрипит.  
— Черт, Эллен! Что ты натворила?! Нам нужно в больницу, сейчас же!  
— Нет! Там его угробят! Я видела, как они там работают, — бросают его одного в палате на целый день, даже глотка воды не поднесут...  
Пахнущие табаком пальцы давят на корень языка, и тут Эрика тошнит, и он выблевывает в подставленную ладонь все выпитые таблетки.  
— Угробят, говоришь? — переспрашивает Эрнст Брун с непонятной Эрику интонацией и вдруг грубо и неудобно берет его подмышками и вытаскивает из кроватки.  
— Ты куда?! — неприятно взвизгивает мама, но отец уже хватает пальто и заворачивает в него Эрика как куклу. — Эрнст, ты не сделаешь этого! Эрнст, положи его! Это мой дом! Это мой сын! Куда ты его тащишь?! Он замерзнет!  
— Ты его убить собралась! Я не позволю!  
У Эрика, когда отец его несет, голова запрокидывается и болтается так, будто вот-вот оторвется. Отец почти никогда не брал его на руки, он не умеет, и сейчас он слишком спешит, чтобы думать о том, удобно ли Эрику. Вдобавок он должен закрывать Эрика от матери, которая норовит выхватить его из рук. Но вот отец выходит на крыльцо — в лицо ударяет морозный воздух, звезды на небе раскачиваются из стороны в сторону, но как будто становится немного легче дышать. Мать выскакивает за ними без верхней одежды, и отец вынужден в буквальном смысле убегать от нее, скользя на снегу. Эрик слабо трепыхается в свертке из прокуренного насквозь, колючего пальто, пытаясь вырваться. Он хочет к маме. Она умеет держать его правильно, с ней он в безопасности.

Эрик резко открыл глаза и приподнялся на подушке. Шея взмокла от пота, сердце бешено стучало. Ну и дрянь же снится. Брр.  
Он со вздохом рухнул обратно на кровать и нашарил на тумбочке сигареты и зажигалку. Красноватый огонек осветил постель, светлые обои с рисунком из мелких цветочков, мягкие складки штор на окне… На часах была половина пятого утра. Как тут уютно, в этом доме. Как любовно обставлена его комната. Сам Эрик, правда, больше тяготел к начинающему входить в моду лаконичному современному стилю, тогда как матери нравилось украшать его комнату как будуар девушки-невесты, но все равно, сколько тут было стараний, сколько заботы об его удобстве. Почему он чувствует себя здесь как в ловушке?  
Он долго не мог уснуть, лежал и курил сигарету за сигаретой, мигая красным огоньком сначала в полной темноте, потом в серых утренних сумерках. Стоило ему наконец снова задремать, как его разбудила мать.  
— Эрик! — она была возмущена до глубины души, прямо-таки вся бурлила. — К тебе пришла какая-то дама!  
— Я никого не жду, — испугался Эрик. Вот еще не хватало, что кто-то из театральных поклонниц разузнал его домашний адрес. Придется вставать, одеваться (не выйдешь же к ней в халате), давать автограф и выпроваживать. А если она в следующий раз приведет подруг?..  
— Я ей сказала, что ты спишь и ее визит сейчас ну никак неуместен, но она отказывается уходить, — негодовала фру Брун. — Я не поняла, что ей надо. Она не говорит по-датски.  
И тут Эрик догадался, кто это может быть. Неужели эта безумная женщина в самом деле заявилась к нему домой, да еще в неурочный час?  
— Э-э-э, ладно, я сейчас спущусь.  
Фру Брун не спешила покидать комнату и продолжала высказывать сыну все, что думает об этом. Эрику пришлось сесть в постели и выжидающе уставиться на нее, чтобы она, наконец, поняла его затруднение и, возмущенно фыркнув, удалилась, всем своим видом говоря: “Чего матери стесняешься?”  
Эрик пошевелил ногой под одеялом, проверяя колено. Вроде бы не утратило подвижность, не распухло за ночь, но все равно что-то было с ним нехорошо. Однако пришлось встать и торопливо натянуть брюки и свитер на голое тело. Затем Эрик забежал в ванную и торопливо умылся и пригладил волосы и спустился на первый этаж.  
На лестнице коленный сустав опять пугающе хрустнул. Внутренне холодея, Эрик повис на перилах и последние ступеньки преодолел бочком, стараясь переносить вес на здоровую ногу.  
— Я так и знала, — обогнув стоящую на страже фру Брун, в коридорчик ловко просочилась мадам Волкова. На ней была мягкое трикотажное платье и разношенные туфли на низком каблуке, в которых она обычно вела класс. — Ты опять собирался проспать? Я что тебе вчера сказала?  
Фру Брун не понимала ни слова, но, видимо, уловила интонации и гневно уперла руки в бока, готовая броситься на защиту сына. Эрик поспешно сделал ей знак не вмешиваться.  
— Послушайте… — он захлопал глазами, не зная даже, с чего начать. — Так не положено. Вы сами знаете. Я имею право сегодня пропустить класс. Я ведь вчера танцевал спектакль.  
— Право-то имеешь, — согласилась мадам Волкова, — но ты им не воспользуешься, понял меня? Поехали. Не хочешь же ты сказать, что я зря приехала в такую даль?  
— Мадам, видите ли… У меня болит колено.  
— Чушь. У тебя вечно что-нибудь болит.  
— Я серьезно. Мне нужен врач, а не ваша потогонка на классе.  
— Кончай капризничать. Бери сумку и вперед. Я даже заплачу за такси, чтобы ты не утомлял ножек.  
Эрик с растерянным видом огляделся по сторонам. Он не должен позволять никому так с собой обращаться — это он знал, но не знал, как это прекратить без некрасивого скандала.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул он и поковылял за сумкой. Не отвяжется же. Кстати, в театре есть физиотерапевт, вот ему как раз Эрик и должен показаться, и как можно скорее.  
— Эрик, а как же завтрак? — всполошилась мать.  
— Я не голоден, — откликнулся он с лестницы.  
В такси погрузились молча. Эрик с ледяным видом поставил на колени сумку и отвернулся к окну, из вредности не спеша прийти на помощь мадам Волковой, которой пришлось самой на ломаном датском объясняться с таксистом.  
— Ты очень симпатичный танцовщик, Эрик, — вдруг обратилась к нему мадам Волкова, нарушив воцарившееся в дороге молчание. — Славный, очаровательный исполнитель маленьких бессюжетных балетиков и вставных вариаций. Но, насколько я помню из наших первых разговоров, ты сам хочешь чего-то большего. Хочешь танцевать принцев. А для этого требуется выносливость. Есть ли, по-твоему, другие способы выработать выносливость, кроме как ходить на класс? Если есть, назови их, пожалуйста, и я сразу перестану тебя мучить.  
— Но я в сотый раз вам повторяю, что у меня болит колено! — вспыхнул Эрик. — Вы хотите, чтобы я покалечился?  
— Прекращай жалеть себя. Сколько тебе лет? Двадцать пять? Ну, и для чего ты так фанатично бережешься? Тебе не так много осталось танцевать.  
Эрик побледнел и снова отвернулся к окну. А мадам Волкова продолжала, явно наслаждаясь своей вопиющей бестактностью:  
— Используй все отпущенное тебе время на сто процентов, выложись полностью. И потом, у тебя с нервами совсем плохи дела, да? Тем более, долго на сцене ты не протянешь. Так что послушай меня и работай. Напрягайся. Я знаю, что ты не умеешь. Ты избегаешь всего, что требует от тебя усилий — душевных или физических, неважно. Но ты заставляй себя. Скажи на милость, как ты собирался танцевать “Спящую красавицу”, если тебя убивает такой маленький безобидный балетик, как “Сильфида”? Подумай об этом и работай сейчас через “не могу”.  
Впервые в жизни Эрик слышал о себе, что он, оказывается, недостаточно работает. Это было… даже не просто обидно, а шокирующе возмутительно. Да что она вообще понимает, эта иностранка! Задыхаясь от гнева, Эрик жалел, что нельзя прямо сейчас выйти из такси и хлопнуть дверью.  
— Я бы попросил не разговаривать со мной в таком тоне.  
— А кто еще скажет тебе правду, мальчик? — Волкова и глазом не моргнула. — У тебя, в отличие от многих, есть потенциал, а ты не хочешь его использовать.  
Эрик стиснул зубы. Ладно, он ей покажет. Она увидит его на классе и пожалеет о том, что сейчас наговорила. Даже с травмой колена, даже невыспавшимся и голодным, он будет лучше всех. Он хотел пропустить класс не потому, что был не в состоянии заниматься, но потому, что считал разумным поберечься, однако если кто-то в нем сомневается — что ж, он развеет сомнения.

Не успел класс начаться, как Эрик сразу пожалел, что поддался на эту провокацию и стал что-то доказывать человеку, который, похоже, только самоутверждался за его счет.  
— Дамы и господа, плие, пожалуйста, — приказала мадам Волкова со своим резким акцентом, и все сделали деми-плие из пятой позиции, как это было принято в их труппе, но Эрику мадам Волкова положила ладонь на макушку и медленно надавила, заставляя опуститься в полное плие. Колено сразу заныло, Эрик не сдержался и шумно вздохнул. В зеркале он видел, что на него смотрит вся труппа, явно наслаждаясь зрелищем публично творимого насилия.  
Все поднялись и перешли во вторую позицию, но Эрика мадам Волкова продолжала удерживать в плие, нажимая ладонью ему на голову. Это было, помимо всего прочего, хамство какое-то. Хоть бы попробовала объяснить словами, чего она от него хочет.  
Эрик мотнул головой, чтобы сбросить руку, стараясь сделать это незаметно для любопытствующей публики. Но мадам не сдавалась:  
— Стой, как стоишь!  
Все сделали деми-плие из второй позиции, и только тогда она позволила Эрику подняться. Остальные уже успели вернуться в пятую позицию, а Эрика мадам Волкова по-прежнему удерживала в полном плие во второй. Похоже, она нарочно замедляла темп персонально для него.  
Колено между тем горело огнем. Продолжать было уже попросту страшно, что за процессы там происходят? И Эрик резко поднялся, схватившись за станок, и незаметно поджал больную ногу, перенося вес на другую.  
— Это еще что? — презрительно осведомилась мадам Волкова. — Хочешь остаться со своими ножками-палочками, которые тебя не держат? Я не обещала, что будет легко. Надо трудиться!  
— У меня болит нога! — выкрикнул Эрик. Он знал, что смешон со своей истерикой, но остановиться просто не мог. Эта женщина выводила его из себя так, что он был готов ей врезать. — Я твержу об этом со вчерашнего вечера! Вы не учить меня хотите, а выгнать, организовать мне невосстановимую травму! Этого добиваетесь? О да, я вижу что именно этого!  
Класс был прерван, заинтересованные зрители подтягивались поближе и тянули шеи, чтобы не пропустить ничего из замечательной сцены истерики ландеровского фаворита.  
— Тупица! — мадам Волкова вдруг схватила со стула полотенце и швырнула в опешившего от такого обращения Эрика. Он поймал полотенце возле самого лица и, поддавшись порыву, яростно швырнул обратно, но, к счастью или, наоборот, к несчастью, не добросил:  
— Сука!  
Из задних рядов послышались счастливые вздохи.  
— Одно хорошо, — иронически сказала мадам Волкова, выдержав паузу, — наконец-то ты продемонстрировал настоящие чувства. — И она повернулась спиной к Эрику и лицом к остальному классу. — Дамы и господа, вернемся к работе. Прошу вас! Батман тандю — четвертая — плие!  
Эрик схватил свое полотенце, свисающее со станка, и гордо удалился, стараясь не хромать.  
Он показался физиотерапевту (от которого не услышал ничего дельного, кроме общих рекомендаций беречься и не напрягать ногу), переоделся у себя в уборной и отправился домой. Проходя мимо бюста Бурнонвиля, украшавшего служебный подъезд, Эрик вдруг спросил себя: “Что я тут делаю до сих пор?”  
Он изменил маршрут и вместо того, чтобы пройти к трамвайной остановке, отправился в ближайшее почтовое отделение, откуда отправил телеграмму в Нью-Йорк Люсии Чейз, выражая желание вновь присоединиться к АБТ как можно скорее.

Придя домой, Эрик обнаружил, что мать пополнила фотовыставку в гостиной. Она давно уже, не слушая его слабых протестов, развешивала по стенам его фотографии в различных партиях. Теперь там появилось фото в па де де из “Щелкунчика”. Оно заинтересовало Эрика тем, что он сам никогда раньше этого фото не видел. Интересно, где мама его взяла?  
Когда фру Брун вернулась с работы, она объяснила, что у нее есть постоянная клиентка — жена американского дипломата, — которая подарила ей иностранный журнал с этой фотографией. Фру Брун вырезала ее и отдала в фотоателье на увеличение. И она продемонстрировала Эрику порезанный “Dance Magazine”. По-английски мать не читала, и заметка, к которой и прилагалась фотография, ее не заинтересовала. Дыра на странице зияла в том месте, где размещалась статья “Пять молодых танцовщиков, заслуживающих внимания”. Эрик оказался в этой пятерке с характеристикой: “Обладатель самых красивых стоп и самой элегантной фигуры на американской сцене, виртуозный и красивый как картинка, он временами являет проблески подлинного, серьезного дарования, которое поможет ему развиться в настоящего danseur noble, если этот вечный Питер Пэн когда-нибудь повзрослеет”.  
Эрик зашвырнул журнал в мусорную корзину. И эти туда же?! Что они все имеют в виду? Что с ним не так, почему он не может танцевать большие серьезные роли? Он обошел гостиную, разглядывая фотографии на стенах. Тут были Голубые Птицы, солисты в бессюжетных балетах Баланчина, Тараса и Ландера, фото во всевозможных концертных па де де. Единственной большой партией оставался Джеймс. Какого черта?  
— Что с тобой, Эрик? — спросила фру Брун, видя, что он застыл столбом посреди гостиной.  
— Ничего, — он очнулся и посмотрел на нее ничего не выражающим взглядом, который тренировал с детства специально для разговоров с ней, чтобы она не могла распознать его мыслей и чувств. Не нужно, чтобы она почуяла, что он недоволен своей карьерой. Демонстрировать слабость опасно. — Просто голова разболелась.  
Она оставила его в покое, но вскоре вернулась со стаканом воды и… и чем-то маленьким и белым на раскрытой ладони.  
— Выпей, дорогой. Сейчас все пройдет.  
Он отшатнулся, чуть не уронив стакан, который она как раз в этот момент протянула ему.  
— Эрик? — удивилась фру Брун. — Ты чего?  
— Ничего. Все в порядке. — Он заставил себя взять таблетку и, зажмурившись, проглотил, даже не запивая. Хватит этих детских страхов.

Кристенсен тоже неожиданно выступил в том же духе, что и мадам Волкова и рецензент из американского журнала. Через некоторое время вылечивший ногу Эрик танцевал в “Симфонии до мажор”, и они вдвоем пошли поужинать после спектакля. В ресторане Кристенсен вдруг пустился в рассуждения о том, как идут Эрику небольшие виртуозные партии в одноактных балетах.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — помрачнел Эрик. — Ты тоже думаешь, что я не могу создавать большие роли? Что я не потяну? Недостаточно хорош для этого?  
— Нет! Нет! — Кристенсен удивился и расстроился. Впервые его комплимент был воспринят вот так в штыки. — Конечно, ты очень хорош в больших ролях. Только вспомни, что первый раз я увидел тебя в “Сильфиде” и был покорен раз и навсегда. Но все-таки я считаю, что роли и характеры — это не совсем твое. Твой талант лучше всего раскрывается в абстракции, в чистом танце. Только ты и музыка — вот идеальное сочетание.

[Юный Эрик в “Сильфиде”:  ]

— Звучит как-то жалко, — продолжал хмуриться Эрик. — “Ты создан танцевать одноактные бессюжетные балетики, па де де и прочие безделушки” — это ты хочешь сказать?  
— Нет же, нет! Во-первых, “Симфония до мажор” — это вовсе не безделушка, это гениальный балет, и не каждый способен...  
— Я хочу танцевать принцев, — перебил Эрик. — Если мне удавались сложнейшие па де де из “Спящей” с Соней, то я могу разучить и роль целиком!  
— Конечно, — успокаивающе сказал Кристенсен, но Эрик видел, что тот не убежден. Кристенсен был не профессионалом, а всего только балетоманом, но глаз у него был верный, и обычно Эрик доверял его мнению. Должен ли он доверять и сейчас?

Одно было хорошо и немного подняло самооценку: от Люсии Чейз пришло приглашение в Нью-Йорк “как можно скорее”. Мистер Блевинс Дэвис уже несколько лет как не являлся попечителем АБТ, но мадам Чейз все равно звала Эрика, звала уже от своего лица. Он был ей нужен именно к танцовщик.  
Эрик уже привычно, без особых треволнений, отправился просить очередной длительный отпуск. Но у нового художественного руководителя Королевского балета Нильса Бьерна Ларсена его ждал отказ.  
— Эрик, — сказал Ларсен, любезно улыбаясь, — не кажется ли вам, что вы уже выбрали все свои отпуска на десятки лет вперед? Когда мы расстались с Харальдом Ландером, то на общем собрании труппы решили, что больше ни у кого не будет особых условий. Это и вас касается. Будьте как все, и в труппе вас со временем полюбят. Я слышал о вашей ссоре с мадам Волковой. Но, Эрик, вам не восемнадцать лет, чтобы из-за таких вещей хлопать дверью. У вас прекрасное положение у нас в театре. Кто-то, может быть, даже считает, что оно лучше, нежели вы заслуживаете. Чего же вам еще?  
— Я просто не хочу здесь оставаться, — ответил Эрик. — Если вы не дадите мне отпуск, я немедленно увольняюсь, и ноги моей больше тут не будет.  
Ларсен развел руками.  
— Вообще-то, — сказал он, — я так и знал, что после ухода Ландера вы тут не задержитесь. Цветочки вроде вас требуют особого ухода. Решительно не понимаю, почему вы тогда голосовали против своего благодетеля...  
— У кого взять бланк заявления не увольнение? — сердито перебил его Эрик.  
— Вы совершаете ошибку, — сказал Ларсен без особого жара, очевидно, просто потому, что чувствовал себя обязанным это сказать.  
— Это вы совершаете ошибку, — холодно улыбнулся Эрик. У них нет и не будет такого танцовщика, как он. Даже если они по неразумию не отдают себе в этом отчет сейчас, то осознают потом.

**Нью-Йорк. 1953 год**

Раньше Эрика доставлял в Америку океанский лайнер, но в этот раз он решил быть современным человеком и полетел на самолете. О чем, впрочем, начал жалеть с первой минуты, когда его вдруг охватил такой животный ужас, что еще немного, и он разбил бы иллюминатор или выломал дверь, выбрался наружу и спрыгнул, пока еще не слишком высоко.  
В салоне даже воздух был неживой — сухой, неподвижный, неуловимо пахнущий чем-то техническим. От него слезились глаза и саднило в горле. Эрик, тяжело дыша, вжался в кресло. Когда они стали стремительно набирать высоту, ему показалось, что у него сейчас лопнет череп. Самолет трясло и болтало. Многих пассажиров тошнило, жалобно всхлипывала какая-то девица и почему-то косилась на Эрика. Видимо, он выглядел еще более напуганным, а может, наоборот, она рассчитывала на внимание и моральную поддержку с его стороны. Но это она зря, Эрику было решительно не до социальных игр. В салоне быстро похолодало так, что стены покрылись ровным слоем инея, и ребенок, сидящий через ряд впереди, заинтересованно скреб ногтем обшивку. Но все равно Эрика прошиб пот.  
Правда, со временем подтвердилась старая истина, что человек привыкает ко всему, даже к самым невыносимым условиям, и почти за двенадцать часов полета все пассажиры, кроме Эрика, как-то пообвыклись. Некоторые смогли уснуть, завернувшись в пледы. Девица, которая так отчаянно всхлипывала при взлете, с аппетитом умяла предложенные стюардессой сандвичи. Дородная американка попросила Эрика:  
— Простите, вы не могли бы перестать курить хотя бы на полчаса? Тут уже дышать нечем.  
Эрик смерил американку тяжелым взглядом, но еще кое-кто из пассажиров согласно покивал.  
— Полчаса, — буркнул он, убирая пачку в карман. Больше никаких самолетов. Если они долетят. Никогда-никогда, пусть его считают старомодным, но лучше он будет живым.  
И так они летели через половину земного шара. Эрик глядел в покрытый наледью иллюминатор, за которым сначала царила непроглядная ночь, а потом рассвело, и думал о матери, о том, как она будет жить совсем одна, не считая кота. Этот кот был особенно грустной приметой. В детстве даже обожаемому принцу Эрику, не говоря уж о его сестрах, не позволяли завести домашнего питомца, пусть бы какую-нибудь несчастную морскую свинку, одну на всех. И вот фру Брун, которая была категорически против животных, источников грязи и беспорядка в доме, завела Августина, потому что иначе ей скучно. Сестры не особенно охотно ее навещают и стараются оградить от нее свои семьи. Мама превращается в одинокую старую женщину и сама об этом знает и переживает, а от переживаний еще сильнее стареет. А он опять надолго оставил ее одну. Как это невыносимо грустно. И как великодушно с ее стороны, что она не упрашивала его остаться, не отягощала его совесть еще больше. И не напоминала о том, что отцу, скорее всего, уже недолго осталось. Она всегда думает в первую очередь о нем, только потом о себе и о других. Заботится о нем.  
“Выпей эту таблетку, Эрик”.  
Он помотал головой и достал сигарету под полными ненависти взглядами бодрствующих пассажиров.

В Нью-Йорке было четыре часа дня. Солнце резало глаза, шум аэропорта сбивал с ног, голова была как колокол после бессонной ночи (или бессонного дня, уже не разберешь) и перегрузок в полете. Во рту у Эрика за все двенадцать часов маковой росинки не было: желудок так перекручивало и сжимало, что он боялся: его вырвет, если он съест хоть что-то. Он с трудом подхватил свой чемодан и на заплетающихся от слабости ногах побрел к стоянке такси. Сверившись с записной книжкой, назвал адрес своей маленькой, но очень стильной и дорого смотревшейся квартирки на 14-й улице. Впрочем, сейчас для него не имела значения ни модная обстановка, ни престижный район. Все его мысли были только о кровати. О, кровать, на которую он первым делом упадет лицом в подушку и отрубится часов на десять.  
Но все сразу пошло не так, как он планировал. Квартира на 14-й улице была слишком дорогим удовольствием, чтобы оставить ее пустовать на целый год, а может, и на более длительный срок. Но вместе с тем она была слишком счастливой находкой, чтобы отказаться от аренды и вот так просто бросить ее. О, этот проклятый нью-йоркский квартирный вопрос. В общем, Эрик на время своего отсутствия сдал ее двум девицам из New York City Ballet. Поскольку его возвращение состоялось незапланированно рано, девушки не успели убраться, и, прибыв с чемоданом к себе, Эрик застал их в разгаре переезда: друзья помогали им упаковывать коробки, грузчики таскали вещи, словом, квартира напоминала преисподнюю, в которой не то что уснуть, а даже просто находиться было невозможно.  
Эрик позвонил Соне, чтобы попроситься к ней на пару часов переждать этот мрак, но она не взяла трубку. Тогда он позвонил Глену. Когда тот ответил, Эрик возрадовался, но оказалось что снова преждевременно: на другом конце провода, перекрывая голос Глена, слышались крики и грохот.  
— Эрик, дорогуша! — воскликнул Глен. — Уже вернулся?  
— Что там у тебя происходит? — спросил Эрик с тоской, уже понимая, что приют у Глена ему тоже не светит.  
— А?! Милый, погромче, я не слышу…  
— Что. У тебя. Происходит, блядь?!  
— А… В общем, тут соседи… Ты можешь повисеть на трубке пару минут?  
— Глен, если ты занят, то давай я перезвоню позже?  
— Погоди, Эрик, давай лучше… Черт! Нет, эти тупицы не дадут нам поговорить спокойно. ДА ОТСТАНЬТЕ ВЫ ОТ МЕНЯ, МАТЬ ВАШУ! Эрик, слышишь? Ты тут? Давай встретимся через полчаса в “Зигзаге”?  
— Я лучше позвоню Скотти…  
— Скотти — что? Я тебя не слышу!  
— Я говорю, что лучше позвоню сейчас Скотти.  
— А? Ну конечно, дорогой, Скотти тоже придет в “Зигзаг”. До скорого! Мы вдвоем тебя целуем в обе щечки!  
Через час Эрик, так и не найдя для себя спокойного пристанища (не тратиться же на гостиницу?), сидел за стойкой бара “Зигзаг” на Кристофер-стрит и вполуха слушал, как Глен и Скотти описывают очередной скандал с соседями с нижнего этажа. Соседи были возмущены тем, что Глен и Скотти их заливают, когда принимают ванну. До затуманенного усталостью разума Эрика не сразу дошел смысл:  
— Ванну? — “Зачем Скотти ходит мыться к Глену?”  
— Ага, обожаю ванну при свечах. Так романтично.  
— Ты их вечно сшибаешь с бортика в воду, — вмешался Скотти. — Говорю тебе, надо повесить наконец полочку.  
— Погодите, — Эрик энергично потер лицо, чтобы сосредоточиться. Наконец-то получило объяснение то, что он заметил сразу, но не придал особенного значения, — новая манера поведения Глена и Скотти по отношению друг к другу. Они то обнимались, то сцеплялись мизинчиками, то кормили друг друга коктейльными вишенками. Эрик счел все это просто дурацкой игрой, но, кажется, дело было серьезнее. — Вы что, вместе принимаете ванну?  
— А мы не говорили еще? — Глен вдруг ненатурально смутился и потупился. — Мы съехались.  
— Мы теперь вместе, Эрик, — прибавил Скотти и поцеловал руку Глена. — Надеюсь, все хорошо? Ты не обиделся?  
— На что мне обижаться? — Эрик был так удивлен, что для поддержания душевного равновесия поспешил приложиться к стакану. Надо же. Глен и Скотти, которые почти все время их знакомства цапались как кошка с собакой, громко ссорились, не всегда безобидно подкалывали друг друга, громогласно и не самыми честными методами делили его, с меньшими страстями и более деловито делили случайных мальчиков... И вдруг — стали парой. — И давно это у вас?..  
— Как ты уехал, так и началось, — признался Глен. — Нам сначала очень тебя не хватало, пустота какая-то настала, и тогда мы стали ходить везде вдвоем, как если бы ты все еще был с нами. Разговаривали о тебе, вспоминали...  
— Так что это благодаря тебе, — с нежностью добавил Скотти, с улыбкой переводя взгляд с Эрика на Глена и обратно. — А то бы так и не увидели друг друга по-настоящему. Подумать только, все это время, пока я гонялся за химерами и мечтал о несбыточном, моя судьба была рядом. Ты знаешь, Эрик, мы поклялись, что будем верны друг другу, по меньшей мере, год.  
— Что? — фыркнул Эрик. — Если вы выдержите полгода, это будет чудом.  
Глен и Скотти переглянулись.  
— Пожалуй, Эрик прав, — согласился Глен. — Он всегда прав. Нам не следует предъявлять к себе чрезмерных требований.  
Пересмотрев, таким образом, свое соглашение, они снова принялись живописать разборки с соседями. Участия Эрика в разговоре почти не требовалось, чему он был только рад — голова все еще гудела, хотя от выпивки открылось второе дыхание.  
На соседний стул приземлился какой-то тип — почти вплотную к Эрику, хотя час еще был довольно ранний, бар был почти пуст, и найти себе удобное место не составляло проблемы. Эрик старался не глядеть в ту сторону, потому что даже самый беглый и незаинтересованный взгляд в данной ситуации был бы воспринят как приглашение. “Пожалуйста, — мысленно умолял он, — просто свали сам. Не заставляй меня посылать тебя, я слишком устал”. Но какое там.  
— Сигаретки не найдется? — послышалось справа.  
Все так же не глядя, Эрик молча подвинул пачку по стойке.  
— А огоньку?  
Эрик закатил глаза, но достал зажигалку и вынужденно повернулся к доставучему хрену, который оказался парнем лет двадцати в модной кожаной куртке и с пышно взбитым коком. Глен и Скотти следили за ними и умиленно улыбались, точно любящие родители, ставшие свидетелями того, как их сын наконец-то встретил хорошую девушку.  
— Я Фрэнк, — сообщил юноша в кожаной куртке, прикурив.  
— Прекрасно, Фрэнк, — очень терпеливо отозвался Эрик, — видишь ли, я тут сижу с друзьями и у нас важный разговор...  
— Ничего, — влез Глен, — мы не в претензии, болтайте, милые. Ой!..  
Пнув под стойкой Глена в щиколотку, Эрик холодно взглянул на Фрэнка, но того это ничуть не смутило, напротив, он заинтересованно подался вперед. Датчанин бы на его месте мгновенно испарился с тысячью извинений, а американцу хоть бы хны.  
— Твои друзья, я смотрю, нашли друг друга, — заметил Фрэнк. — А ты с кем пойдешь домой сегодня?  
— Уж точно не с тобой, — Эрик понял, что ему не оставляют иного выбора, кроме как быть предельно откровенным. — Прости, но мне это сейчас неинтересно.  
— Ты очень симпатичный, Фрэнк, — ободряюще сказал Скотти обескураженному юноше. — Надеюсь, ты еще будешь тут через год.  
— Через полгода, — напомнил Глен.  
— Эрик, милый, только не говори что ты все-таки расстроился из-за нас и решил завязать, — забеспокоился Скотти, когда Фрэнк, обиженно выпятив губу, пересел на два табурета дальше.  
— Скотти, — Эрик уютно положил голову на стойку, — представь себе, я почти сутки не сплю. Я летел самолетом, там было ужасно, и я не могу понять, как жив до сих пор. Сегодня меня не заинтересует даже… Даже не знаю, кто.  
— Тогда мы придем сюда и завтра! — загорелся энтузиазмом Глен. — Эрик, тебе обязательно надо кого-нибудь себе найти. Кого-нибудь постоянного. Знаешь, сам не думал, что это оказывается не так уж плохо.  
Сзади открылась входная дверь, обдав спину Эрика прохладным воздухом с улицы.  
— Погодите, — вдруг вскинулся Скотти, приглядевшись к вошедшему, — этот парень из наших.  
— Золотце, тут все парни из наших, — заметил Глен, сосредоточенно выуживая шпажкой вишенку из коктейля. — Место, знаешь ли, такое.  
— Дурачок! Я хотел сказать, он из труппы. Тот самый, которого недавно приняли в кордебалет… Как же его?..  
Тут и Эрик приподнял голову от стойки и оглянулся — но успел увидеть только спину и черные волосы убегающего молодого человека. Дверь захлопнулась.  
— Кажется, он нас тоже узнал, — хмыкнул Глен.  
— Чего он испугался? Вот глупый. Эй! Эй, постой! — Скотти вдруг сорвался с места и побежал на улицу.  
— Что это было? — спросил Эрик.  
— Не помню имя, — отозвался Глен. — Перешел к нам недавно. Латинос. Увидишь его завтра — не ошибешься. Славный, на самом деле, парнишка, веселый такой, заводной. Услужливый, рукастый — всей труппе латает и растягивает туфли. Ну, чтобы подработать. С деньгами у него не очень.  
Вернулся Скотти — в одиночестве и разочарованный.  
— Далеко убежал. А жаль, было бы весело ходить квартетом.  
— Это точно был он? — спросил Глен.  
— Точно-точно. Надо же, я и не догадывался про него. Придется завтра провести разъяснительную беседу, что не надо нас бояться, мы молчать умеем, если надо.  
— Вы — и молчать? — хохотнул Эрик. — Боже мой. Парень правильно сделал, что унес от вас ноги.

К ночи Эрик все-таки попал в свою квартиру. Сначала он из последних сил пытался навести хотя бы подобие порядка — собирал пустые коробки и обрывки бумаги, валявшиеся на полу, двигал мебель и расставлял по правильным местам посуду, но устал до того, что не смог довести дело до конца, свалился на кровать прямо поверх одеяла и уснул.  
Когда утром зазвонил будильник, Эрик все еще был никакой. Он подумывал не ходить на класс, но в памяти всплыло: “Я знаю, что ты не умеешь напрягаться. Ты избегаешь всего, что требует от тебя усилий — душевных или физических, неважно”. Мгновенно разозлившись, Эрик решительно выбрался из-под одеяла и встал под ледяной душ.  
В репетиционном зале вся труппа встретила его радостными приветствиями и поцелуями. Прошли те времена, когда его считали выскочкой, делающим карьеру в постели мистера Дэвиса. Ту историю больше никто и не вспоминал. Напротив, Эрика в глаза и за глаза звали “наш датчанин”, а иногда и просто “наш Эрик”. Улыбаясь и здороваясь, Эрик машинально скользил взглядом по рядам. Нескольких старых знакомых недоставало, зато появились новые лица. А вот, кажется, и вчерашний латинос: по крайней мере, других смуглых темноволосых новичков в классе не наблюдалось.  
Скотти подтвердил догадку Эрика, подрулив к юноше, разминавшемуся на полу.  
— А мы с парнями видели тебя вчера в “Зигзаге”, — сообщил он и облокотился о станок.  
— В каком еще “Зигзаге”?.. — растерялся юноша, сжав кулаки и уставившись на свои туфли так, будто ничего более захватывающего в жизни не видел.  
— Тот бар, из которого ты сбежал, роняя тапки, назывался “Зигзаг”, — не отставал Скотти.  
— Не был я вчера ни в каком баре! Ты меня с кем-то перепутал, — горячо защищался юноша.  
— Ладно тебе сказки рассказывать, — Скотти и не думал понижать голос, вопреки вчерашним уверениям, что умеет молчать, когда надо, и не болтать. На них уже начали оборачиваться. — Не будь смешным.  
Эрик, прислушиваясь к разговору, весело прыснул. Уж очень страстно и неловко защищался юноша. Хотя, быть может, подвыпивший Скотти и правда обознался.  
— Скотти, — вмешался он наконец из христианского милосердия, — отстань от человека.  
— Не выношу лицемеров, — заявил Скотти. — Противно, когда среди нас заводятся такие вот крысы, готовые ударить в спину, всех сдать, лишь бы самим выглядеть чистенькими.  
— Ты спятил, Скотти? — искренне удивился Эрик, никогда еще не видевший приятеля в таком неподдельном негодовании. — Кто тебя собирается сдать? Это ты, наоборот, чуть не сдал человека, который, может быть, вообще не при делах. Хоть бы ты говорил потише, что ли!  
Скотти гневно вздернул подбородок, но ответить ничего не успел: Эрик уже забыл о нем, потому что в этот момент ему на глаза опустились две теплые ладошки. Она сменила духи, но Эрик узнал бы ее все равно, как Жизель в толпе вилис.  
— Привет, — сказал он. — Где ты была вчера вечером? Я ужасно хотел напроситься к тебе переночевать.  
Соня чуть настороженно фыркнула. Эрик почувствовал, как она приподнялась на пальцы, чтобы быстро поцеловать его в щеку. Кажется, понял он, Соня испугалась, что Эрик, поскучав в Дании, собирается невзначай забыть об их дружеском расставании, и уже пожалела о том, что так фривольно приветствовала его.  
— Я надеюсь, ты все-таки нашел, на чью грудь приклонить голову, — сказала она наконец и убрала руки с его глаз.  
Эрик повернулся к ней.  
— А вот и нет. Я ночевал один в темной, холодной, пыльной, неприбранной и пустой берлоге. Ненавижу убирать непонятный хлам.  
— Бедняжка.  
— Может, ты хотя бы покормишь меня обедом в честь моего возвращения? У меня еще и холодильник пустой.  
— Я приглашу тебя в ресторан, — пообещала Соня.  
— Я бы предпочел домашнюю еду, — Эрик состроил несчастную физиономию. — Как у твоей мамы в Париже. Еще успею наесться, как тут водится, бургерами и сосисками в тесте для холостяков.  
— Я отведу тебя в ресторан с домашней кухней, — Соня пожала его руку, как показалось Эрику, слишком официозно и прохладно, и отошла к станку, потому что в класс вошел балетмейстер.  
Эрик тоже поспешил занять свое старое место рядом со Скотти.  
— А я знаю, почему ты вступился за маленького хмыря, — прошипел Скотти, пока они делали батманы под треньканье пианино. — Потому что ты такой же гребаный лицемер, как и он.  
— Почему это я лицемер? — удивился Эрик. — Я ведь даже не отрицаю, что был в “Зигзаге”.  
— Ха! Зато сейчас ты не упустил случая при всех так умилительно потискаться и полизаться со своей Соней. И громко, чтобы все слышали, объявить, что собирался у нее переночевать. И в “Зигзаг” и в другие бары ты ходишь просто потусоваться и никогда ни с кем не знакомишься. Показываешь, что ты выше этого и просто пришел в паноптикум поглазеть.  
— Скотти, ты чего сегодня такой? На всех кидаешься, — возмутился Эрик. Неужели за время его отсутствия Скотти, веселый, преданный, немножко прилипчивый, заглядывающией ему в глаза Скотти, стал таким колючим и всем недовольным?  
— Просто я не терплю лицемеров, вот и все, — воинственно повторил Скотти. — Я знаю твое будущее, принц Эрик. Ты когда-нибудь женишься — на Соне или еще на ком. У вас будет идеальная семья — маленький домик, собака, дети, разумеется. Иногда ты будешь по вечерам забегать на Кристофер-стрит, чтобы тебе по-быстрому отсосали где-нибудь в подворотне, и спешить домой, купив детям по леденцу. А мы с Гленом честны, в отличие от тебя. И не строим из себя святош.  
Эрик даже сбился и неловко поставил на пол поднятую в sur le cou-de-pied ногу.

[Sur le cou-de-pied: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72fLwQo6WgQ ]

— Ладно, Скотти, давай лучше работать.  
— О, ну конечно, — саркастически рассмеялся Скотти.  
— Ты меня сбиваешь.  
— Еще бы. Неприятно слышать с себе неприятное, наш прекрасный? Непривычно?  
— Скотти, ты поссориться со мной собрался? Я слишком большой соблазн и опасность для вашего с Гленом полугодового соглашения, вот и хочешь, чтобы я держался от вас подальше? — вспыхнул Эрик. Ну что это такое, в самом деле? Соня с ним держится как с чужим и неудобным человеком. Скотти откровенно нарывается на прекращение всякой дружбы. Что он им всем сделал?  
Класс поменял ноги, и Эрик заметил, что тот самый юноша, который то ли был, то ли не был в “Зигзаге”, стоит у станка напротив и наблюдает за ним. Встретившись глазами с Эриком, он сразу отвернулся, но уже через минуту Эрик снова уловил его внимательный взгляд в зеркале. Ну, раз Скотти не хочет с ним дружить, а Глен, стоявший через несколько человек от них, делает вид, что его тут вообще нет… Значит, у Эрика будут свободные вечера для нового маленького приключения. Парень был очень даже ничего, типаж молоденького фавна: жесткие курчавые волосы, оливковая кожа, большие темные глаза. Эрик осторожно скосил взгляд в зеркале на гладко зачесанную темную головку Сони, ее крепкую и сильную фигурку. За шесть лет их знакомства, хотя страсть и отгорела, она по-прежнему оставалась в его глазах экзотически-прекрасной. У смуглого юноши-латиноса были неправильные и грубоватые, но тоже выразительные и чувственные черты.

Впервые за долгое время Эрик почувствовал настоящий интерес к кому-то. И, кажется, интерес был взаимным. Хотя, возможно, латинос просто наблюдал за тем, как образцово Эрик выполняет экзерсис, желая почерпнуть что-то полезное для себя. Эрик в самом деле был в этом смысле как ожившая картинка из учебника. Ну что ж, смотри, малыш, смотри. И он изящно тянул стопу в гран батмане, плавно округлял руки, изгибался как лоза, по-лебединому горделиво держал голову. И он не рисуется перед незнакомым юношей, ну, может быть, совсем чуть-чуть. И вовсе не припоминает уроки старой суки мадам Волковой, а делает все так же как обычно, ну, может, более вдумчиво контролируя работу тела.  
После класса Эрика обступила половина труппы, даже солисты.

[Джон Криза и Люп Серрано:  ]

— Ты в шикарной форме, Эрик, — заметил Джон Криза, премьер и главная звезда.  
— Спасибо, — скромно ответил Эрик. — Может быть, ты просто забыл, какой я?  
— Нет, что ты, я отлично помню, ты всегда был хорошенький, маленький, легкий, с красивыми ногами, прекрасно выученный, но, в целом, ничего особенного, если честно. А сейчас в тебе появилось что-то… — Криза щелкнул пальцами, подбирая слово. — Взрослое. Нет — царственное. Что-то от принца.  
— Наверное, я просто стал старше, — усмехнулся Эрик, по-прежнему делая вид, будто не придает комплиментам особенного значения.  
— С кем ты репетировал, пока был в Дании? — вдруг спросил Криза.  
— Э-э-э... — растерялся и сбился со своего небрежного тона Эрик. — С Харальдом Ландером, главным образом.  
В конце концов, это была правда: большую часть времени он действительно репетировал с Ландером, мадам Волкова появилась только под конец, и их совместная работа была слишком недолгой, чтобы можно было говорить о заметном влиянии, оказанном ею.  
— Это, значит, Ландер сделал с тобой такое? — продолжал допытываться Криза. — И вы его выперли из труппы? Да его на руках носить надо. А где он сейчас? Все еще в Дании?  
— Кажется, во Франции, — попытался вспомнить смущенный Эрик.  
— Черт, может, мне стоит съездить к нему, когда закончится сезон? Как думаешь, он согласится со мной позаниматься? Можешь замолвить за меня словечко?  
Пока Эрик рассказывал о Ландере и его методах, латинос слинял из класса. Но Эрик навел справки и довольно скоро сумел его разыскать. Парня звали Рэй, и он, как сказал вчера Глен, подрабатывал, перекрашивая, перешивая и растягивая туфли других танцовщиков. Эрик, не откладывая дела в долгий ящик, немедленно явился к нему с парой абсолютно новых, ни разу не надетых туфель. Даже если никакого амура не случится, пусть Рэй что-нибудь сделает с этими орудиями пытки, проверим заодно, за дело ли его хвалят как мастера-башмачника.  
При виде Эрика Рей смутился и потупился.  
— Мне сказали, ты можешь растянуть туфли, — приветливо улыбнулся Эрик, внимательно рассматривая его. Вблизи фавненок тоже был недурен, хотя Глен и Скотти, ценители нордического типажа, непременно обозвали бы его страшным.  
— Слишком жесткие, да? — уточнил Рэй, благоговейно взяв туфли в руки и слегка согнув подошву одной из них.  
— Так и есть, — Эрик, демонстрируя готовность в беседе, лениво привалился к ближайшей стене. — Ненавижу новую обувь. Всегда занашиваю туфли, пока они не протрутся до дыр. Стыдно танцевать в драных опорках, но как еще быть?  
— Ничего не стыдно, — Рэй с трудом отважился улыбнуться в ответ. Определенно, его глубочайшее, просто-таки девичье смущение говорило о многом. — Все так делают. И я тоже. Особенно на сцене важно, чтобы было удобно. Нашим девочкам я обтягиваю новыми кусками шелка их старые проверенные туфли. Это… — Рэй оборвал сам себя и покраснел еще больше. — Ой, прости, тебе, наверное, до этого всего дела нет… Когда тебе нужны эти туфли?  
— Тебе виднее, сколько времени это займет. Завтра?  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Рэй. — Значит, завтра.  
Эрик удалился, решив не затягивать первый разговор. Поначалу любовников лучше оставлять немного неудовлетворенными. Пусть думают: “Как, и это все?!”

На следующий день Рэй принес растянутые туфли. Теперь они были мягче пуха и нежнее шелка.  
— Сколько я тебе должен? — спросил Эрик.  
— Нисколько, — Рэй снова ужасно смутился.  
— Но как же? — Эрик делано удивился, хотя на самом деле, конечно же, ожидал подобного. — Я не собираюсь тебя эксплуатировать.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — просто ответил Рэй. — Я хочу сделать для тебя что-нибудь, вот и все.  
— Я это ценю, приятель, но, может быть, ты все-таки возьмешь деньги? Я считаю, что платить за работу…  
— Послушай, — в парне мгновенно взыграла латинская гордость: глаза засверкали, щеки зарделись, густые брови сошлись в одну грозную линию, — если я говорю “не надо”, значит, не надо, о’кей?  
— Ну хорошо, — Эрик шутливо поднял руки, сдаваясь. — В таком случае, ты должен со мной выпить.  
Оскорбленной гордости как не бывало: Рэй сдулся и снова заметно разволновался. Но вдруг кивнул.

Эрик специально выбрал бар в двух шагах от своего дома. Это был, разумеется, исключительно приличный и респектабельный бар: Эрик заметил, что в Рэе нет ничего стереотипно-голубого, и тащить такого хорошего мальчика на Кристофер-стрит значило просто испортить свидание. К тому же, Эрика самого туда не тянуло: там им будут только мешать. Даже если они не нарвутся на Глена и Скотти, то и прочая публика может полезть в неподходящий момент.  
Впрочем, на свидание это походило мало. Просто два молодых человека, готовых подружиться на всю жизнь, вместе выпивали, скрепляя выковывающуюся между ними связь. Рэй рассказывал о себе. Он, как оказалось, был вовсе не латиносом, а сыном испанских эмигрантов. Его детство, бедное, даже нищее, прошло в Сан-Франциско, там он стал брать первые уроки танцев, выиграв стипендию какого-то благотворительного общества. Танец был для него волшебным миром, единственной возможностью вырваться из окружающего убожества и, в буквальном смысле, воспарить. Когда он оказался в АБТ, пусть даже в задних рядах кордебалета, то сначала ужасно этому радовался и наслаждался каждой секундой на сцене, даже если ему приходилось всего лишь стоять с алебардой в роли стражника.  
— Но потом появился ты, — признался Рэй. — Не подумай, что я завидую тебе, но когда я тебя увидел, то подумал, что мне, наверное, надо подыскать себе другое занятие в жизни. Я увидел настоящего танцовщика…  
— Перестань.  
— ...И понял, что мне до тебя как до Луны.  
— Рэй, прошу тебя.  
— Нет, в самом деле. Ты — совершенство. Рядом с тобой другим делать нечего. Половине труппы делать нечего. Другая половина еще худо-бедно будет оттенять тебя, но я в эту другую половину точно не вхожу.  
Бедняжке Рэю, если судить по тому, что Эрик видел на утренних классах, в самом деле недоставало выучки. Бросалось в глаза, что его обучение было хаотичным и не отличалось единством стиля. Вряд ли это можно наверстать в случае взрослого парня. Да и педагог, понятное дело, не собирался ложиться костьми, чтобы уделять особое внимание кордебалетному. Вместе с тем Рэй, безусловно, был рожден танцовщиком. Попади он с самого детства в руки хорошего педагога, из него вышел бы толк. Да и сейчас его музыкальность и пластичность компенсировали недостаток техники. Поэтому Эрик смог, не особенно кривя душой, утешить его:  
— Мне кажется, из тебя тоже что-то выйдет. Если будешь работать по-настоящему, не щадя себя, конечно. — “Ну вот, я начал цитировать Суку”. — Тебе бы не помешали индивидуальные классы.  
— Да кому я нужен, — приуныл Рей. — Иногда мне кажется, что меня держат в труппе только из-за туфель, которые я всем чиню. Если бы не это, мигом сыскали бы еще десять таких как я. А на частные уроки, если ты об этом, у меня нет денег.  
— Я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать, — пообещал Эрик. — Уговорю мадам Чейз присмотреться к тебе получше.  
— Правда? — восхитился Рэй. Он, похоже, считал Эрика всемогущей звездой. Его восхищение вовсе не было утомительным и не вызывало чувства неловкости, потому что было искренним, как у ребенка. Он вообще был очень искренним мальчиком. Все чувства мгновенно отражались на подвижной физиономии фавненка, и главным из этих чувств было безусловное обожание и восторг. Да, Рэй уже был у Эрика в кармане, и, возможно, завтра Эрик будет ломать голову над тем, как бы от него отделаться, но пока ему хотелось оказаться в постели с маленьким башмачником как можно скорее, и это было чертовски непривычно — испытывать такое нетерпение, так хотеть кого-то.  
Приодевшись, Рэй стал еще симпатичнее. Он завязал экстравагантным узлом яркий шейный платок, а его пиджак был расшит чем-то вроде галунов, пуговицы были разных размеров, форм и цветов, но одинаково яркие и причудливые, и благодаря этим деталям старый поношенный пиджак выглядел весьма богемно. Эрик любил все яркое и броское — не на себе, а на других — и сразу делал стойку.  
Рэй сам помог ему завершить официальную часть в баре — о, конечно же, неспроста.  
— Мне не нравится, что ты все время платишь, — заявил он.  
— Тогда, может, пойдем ко мне домой? — предложил Эрик. — Не обижайся, но я не хочу вводить тебя в расходы. Я живу через два дома, и у меня припасена бутылка джина. Мне ее подарили, так что, можно сказать, бесплатно.  
— Ты такой милый, — восхитился Рей. Даже слишком громко для “обычного” бара, и на них начали с любопытством оборачиваться. — Ты просто чудо.  
— Ладно, пойдем, — Эрик поспешно слез с табурета и бросил на стойку купюру.  
Пока они шли к нему, Рэй был счастлив как дитя. Он то танцевал вокруг фонарей, то кидался на Эрика и обнимал его за плечи. Эрик мечтательно улыбался и ускорял шаг, представляя себе этот фонтан эмоций в постели.  
Когда они наконец поднялись к нему в квартиру, Эрик решил, что джин подождет. Он запер дверь и привлек Рэя к себе прямо в прихожей, забираясь руками под расстегнутый пиджак. Ну наконец-то.  
— Эй, — удивился Рэй. — Ты что?..  
— Хватит притворяться, ты же все понимаешь, — выдохнул Эрик, пытаясь захватить ртом его губы, но Рэй суетливо отворачивался.  
— Нет! Нет! Эрик, я не… ты за кого меня принимаешь?! — Рэй решительно вырвался. Он был бледен, его глаза полыхали.  
Это было настолько неожиданно, что Эрик не нашел, что сказать, только глупо моргал.  
— А я-то думал, мы стали друзьями… — Рэй яростно сражался с замком, едва не вырвав его к чертям. — Ну конечно, надо было догадаться. Зачем еще я тебе сдался? Тьфу, блядь! — наконец ему удалось открыть дверь, и он бросился бежать, как будто насильник за ним гнался.  
Чувствуя себя очень странно и неприятно, Эрик закрыл дверь и отправился искать в шкафчике джин. Вот теперь точно требовалось выпить. Заранее разгорячившееся тело неохотно успокаивалось, но досада была еще сильнее бесплодного возбуждения. Его впервые в жизни вот так продинамили. И почему? Ведь Рэй был совершенно очевидно влюблен… Хотя, может, это в самом деле была невинная дружба, просто в испанском стиле, со всеми полагающимися страстями и восторженностью? И Рэй на самом деле не ходил в “Зигзаг”, а Скотти просто померещилось? Тогда, получается, Эрик беспардонно полез к гетеросексуальному парню. До чего глупо вышло. И унизительно, чего уж там.  
Но, приняв терапевтическую дозу джина, Эрик смог убедить себя в том, что особенной беды не случилось. Подумаешь, его послали. С каждым это когда-нибудь бывает и вовсе ничего не говорит о привлекательности Эрика, просто он обратился не по адресу. А в остальном — ничего страшного. В самом худшем случае, Рэй раззвонит всей труппе о том, как Эрик Брун пытался подбивать к нему клинья (это на него совсем не похоже, но допустим). Кого он, спрашивается, этим удивит? Старожилы позубоскалят про мистера Дэвиса (но это остывшая новость и скучно, мистер Дэвис давно уже не имеет никакого отношения к труппе). Кто-нибудь припомнит, как за Эриком как пришитые ходили Глен и Скотти, а про них давно все ясно. Остальные просто скажут, что Рей дурак. Не уточня, дурак ли он по тому, что поднимает шум из-за такого эпизода или потому, что упустил шанс.

***  
Соня все-таки пришла к Эрику, чтобы помочь с уборкой и приготовить ему еды. Не сказать, чтобы Эрик нуждался в подобной опеке. За годы самостоятельной жизни он научился заботиться о себе. Он слишком любил порядок и чистоту, чтобы, подобно многим холостякам, разводить вокруг себя свинарник, поэтому полы у него всегда сверкали, пыль нигде не лежала, посуда была вымыта, чистая одежда сложена в шкаф, а грязная — в корзину для белья и дважды в неделю отправлялась в прачечную. Он регулярно перестилал постель, не забывал отдавать в стирку полотенца, знал, чем можно отчистить ванну и как свести винное пятно с белой рубашки. Он умел даже гладить. Все эти премудрости были почерпнуты им из толстенной книги “Американская домохозяйка”, которую он догадался приобрести еще в свой первый сезон в АБТ и до сих пор возил с собой на дне чемодана, зачитанную, пестрящую пометками и лохматящуюся закладками. Конечно, Эрик все еще не достиг в деле ведения домашнего хозяйства высот, на которых парила его мать (например, он до сих пор не научился складывать чистые простыни так аккуратно и компактно, чтобы они становились не толще листа бумаги), но Соня, определенно, была еще дальше от совершенства, чем он. Эрик, впрочем, молчал об этом, а то ведь она больше не придет, и правдоподобно изображал беспомощного великовозрастного младенца.  
Эта стратегия принесла плоды: Соня увлеклась заботами о нем до того, что даже помыла окна в спальне. Тряпка в ее руках оставляла разводы, и грязь и копоть стали только заметнее, чем прежде. Кажется, после ее ухода придется вызвать мальчишку-мойщика. Но Эрик и тут смолчал, пользуясь возможностью разглядывать ноги забравшейся на стремянку Сони и убеждаться, что она сохранила пристрастие к кружевному белью черного цвета. Даже подвязки чулок были украшены кокетливыми крохотными бантиками. Эрик непроизвольно сглотнул, вспомнив, сколько захватывающих мгновений доставляла ему борьба с Сониной амуницией когда-то в Англии. Интересно, сейчас все это расстегивается так же, или дамская мода придумала новые головоломки для мужчин?  
Руки сами собой потянулись к этим бантикам и крючочкам.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Соня дернулась так, что зашаталась стремянка.  
— Ничего нового, — рассеянно отозвался Эрик, поддевая один из крючков. Раздался едва ощутимый щелчок, и ленточка подвязки повисла на свободе. Вместе с тем слегка сполз и чулок.  
— Прекрати сейчас же, или я уйду! Эрик, ты слышишь? Я серьезно!  
— Соня, ну мы же знаем друг друга, — Эрик придержал ее другой рукой за талию — вроде бы просто галантно не давая свалиться со стремянки и в то же время прижимая к себе, уткнувшись носом в приятную округлость Сониного зада. — И я никогда не скрывал, что скучал по тебе. И еще надеюсь, что ты наконец одумаешься и мы будем снова вместе, как мечтали.  
— Угадай, кто сейчас получит грязной тряпкой прямо по своей прекрасной физиономии.  
— Ты со мной так не поступишь.  
— Еще как поступлю, — Соня ловко слезла со стремянки. — Послушай, Эрик, мы с тобой договорились остаться друзьями. Но если ты будешь ко мне лезть, никакой дружбы у нас не выйдет. Мой теперь свои окна сам.  
Эрик отступил на шаг и обиженно скрестил руки на груди.  
— У тебя кто-то есть? Кто-то другой?  
— Дорогой, не тебе выставлять мне подобные претензии, — Соня наклонилась, застегивая подвязку.  
— Это значит “да”?  
— Может быть.  
Это легкое признание хлестнуло болезненнее, чем Эрик от себя ожидал. Просто черная полоса какая-то. Глен и Скотти спелись между собой и больше не обращают на него внимания. Маленький башмачник, вроде бы на все согласный, с воплями убежал. Даже Соня, его Соня! И та кого-то себе нашла.  
— Надеюсь, он тебя достоин, — скривился Эрик, безуспешно стараясь скрыть неудовольствие. — Я должен на него взглянуть, чтобы в этом убедиться. Кто это?  
— Какая тебе разница? — Соня сердито отвернулась от него к зеркалу, поправляя прическу.

Разумеется, скоро Эрик выяснил, кто перешел ему дорогу. Достаточно было обратить внимание на то, как Соня без видимой необходимости то и дело крутится возле рояля одного из их концертмейстеров в перерывах между классами и репетициями. Концертмейстер был совсем юн, голубоглаз и белобрыс. Происходил из хорошей артистической семьи, был корректен и благовоспитан, учился в школе Джульярд, а у них только подрабатывал. На Соню он смотрел восторженными преданными глазами, смешно трепетал при ее приближении и вообще выглядел как баран. Эрика от него тошнило, но он гордился тем, что ни разу не позволил себе по отношению к Стивену (так звали это чудо) никакого проявления враждебности, наоборот, был мил и дружелюбен, держа себя как старший брат с ухажером маленькой сестренки.  
Но все равно Стивен становился беспокойным в присутствии Эрика. Эрик с Соней как раз начали репетировать Черное па де де из “Лебединого озера”, а Стивен аккомпанировал, и они довольно много времени проводили втроем в репетиционном зале, где Стивену приходилось из-за своего инструмента наблюдать за тем, как его Соню в буквальном смысле носит на руках другой. Конечно, ревновать было глупо, ведь это просто работа, но, похоже, Стивену не давало покоя совместное прошлое Сони и Эрика, да и их настоящее тоже. Временами Стивен начинал выглядеть таким несчастным, что Эрик искренне пожалел его и однажды перед репетицией, пока Соня еще не пришла, попытался поговорить с ним по душам. Он объяснил, что они с Соней любили друг друга, но это все в прошлом, и теперь они только большие друзья и ничего больше, Стивену не о чем тревожиться.  
— Я и не тревожусь, — ответил Стивен. Почему-то после успокаивающих речей Эрика он сделался еще более несчастным. — Собственно, мы с Соней тоже просто друзья. Я имею в виду… Между нами ничего нет.  
— Но ты не тяни резину, — посоветовал Эрик, облокотившись о рояль. — Соня заслуживает счастья.  
— Да, наверное…  
— Что за сомнение в голосе? Может быть, я вам мешаю? Если хочешь, я могу уйти в тень на время.  
— Не надо, — помотал головой Стивен.  
— Ты уверен? Я тут подумал, может быть, Соня слишком много времени проводит со мной, и поэтому у вас не складывается?  
— Нет, не беспокойся об этом, — Стивен изо всех сил старался быть таким же спокойным, любезным и милым, как его собеседник, но его щеки покраснели. — Мы сами разберемся.  
В этот момент появилась Соня. Завидев нынешнего и бывшего кавалера рядышком, она тут же с недовольным и встревоженным видом устремилась на место событий.  
— Эрик. У тебя совсем нет никаких дел? Ну так давай начнем работать, — и она поспешно оттащила его на середину зала, подальше от своего ненаглядного Стивви, понял Эрик. Но Стивви, конечно же, увидел свое: Соня даже не поздоровалась с ним, а сразу вцепилась в Эрика.  
Черное па де де, вдобавок, было танцем страсти и соблазна. Эрик знал порядок достаточно хорошо, чтобы без ущерба для репетиции следить в зеркале за физиономией бедняги концертмейстера, и она была уморительно живописна. Несколько раз Стивен пропускал такты, Соня и Эрик сбивались и начинали сначала, но Стивен волновался и ошибался снова и снова.  
— Ты достал! — не выдержала Соня. — Может, тебе прогуляться пока? Уж лучше мы с Эриком обойдемся без музыки.  
— Тише, тише, — Эрик приобнял ее за плечи. — Со всеми бывает. Стивен просто устал. Давайте все передохнем пять минут и продолжим с новыми силами. Зачем так на него набрасываться? — сказал он Соне шепотом, склонившись к самому ее ушку и наблюдая за несчастным Стивеном, который, изображая величайшую сосредоточенность, копался в нотах. — Он от тебя без ума, а ты его обижаешь.  
— Я просто терпеть не могу, когда я на подъеме, а меня вот так останавливают, — продолжала кипеть Соня. — Это непрофессионально. Это ужасно мешает. Вот ты, Эрик, танцуешь в любом состоянии. Я не помню ни единого случая, чтобы ты отлынивал, уходил в себя, расслаблялся в классе. За это я тебя очень ценю. Ты лучший партнер, которого только можно пожелать.  
“Слышала бы это сука Волкова”.  
А Соня, явно забывшись, погладила его по щеке. Несчастный Стивен затрепетал как осиновый лист над своими бумажками, не зная, то ли гордо и независимо удалиться, не мешая Соне миловаться с Эриком, то ли, напротив, сидеть и караулить, как бы чего не вышло. Ведь они же не будут при посторонних, правда?.. Кажется, второе стремление оказалось сильнее.  
Эрик скромно опустил голову.  
— Увы, только ты так считаешь.  
— Ну что ты, — Соня с нечитаемым выражением глянула на концертмейстера, но не отошла от Эрика. — Тебя так любит вся труппа.  
— А вот и нет, — Эрик уселся на пол, приглашающим жестом протянув руку Соне. — С тех пор как я приехал в Америку в этот раз, у меня нескончаемая черная полоса. Все от меня отворачиваются...  
— Если ты про то, что случилось у тебя в квартире... — Соня понизила голос. Стивен, к удовольствию Эрика, задергался на своем вращающемся табурете. — То это вовсе не означает, что я перестала быть твоим другом.  
Эрик только вздохнул.  
— Тебе нужно просто найти себе кого-нибудь, — сказала Соня. — И тогда мы все сможем нормально общаться.  
— Как раз на днях я попытался, между прочим, — кисло отозвался Эрик.  
— И как? — Соня вытянула ноги на полу рядом с ним.  
Эрик неопределенно пожал плечами, не желая вдаваться в подробности своего фиаско.  
— Кто это хотя бы был? — продолжала допытываться Соня. — Мальчик или девочка?  
— Какая тебе разница? — он с досадой взглянул на нее.  
— Просто хочу знать, какое местоимение мне употреблять — “он” или “она”.  
— Ах, Соня, — Эрик положил голову ей на колени, — в разговоре с тобой я предпочитаю другие местоимения — “я”, “ты”, “мы”...  
— Началось, — Соня стряхнула его голову с колен. — Эрик, если окажется, что ты сейчас все выдумал, чтобы я тебя пожалела…  
— Клянусь тебе, — Эрик торжественно поднял руку, — что меня на днях послали так, как ты никогда не посылала.  
— Ладно, — Соня спрятала улыбку и снова коснулась его щеки, — давай продолжим. Стивен, ты как, можешь играть?

***

Вскоре стартовал традиционный многомесячный тур АБТ по всей стране.

[ Эрик и АБТ в Вашингтоне:  ]

В самом начале гастролей, в Вашингтоне, танцуя с Соней то самое Черное па де де, Эрик вдруг зацепил краем глаза маячащий в кулисе силуэт. Это был не кто иной, как Рэй. Эрик усмехнулся про себя — вот так сюрприз, маленькому башмачнику не все равно. Признаков того, что Рей поделился с кем-то в труппе той неприятной историей, не наблюдалось. С Эриком они с тех пор не общались и даже не глядели друг на друга. Но оказалось, что это Эрик не глядел, а вторая сторона — очень даже.  
В тот вечер Эрик танцевал для единственного зрителя. Он совсем по-другому ощущал себя, свою привлекательность, свой эффектный черный костюм, игру крупных стразов на колете. Соня тоже была хороша и удобна как партнерша, вдобавок оттеняла своей экзотической красотой холодное совершенство его облика. Она была как огонь, бросающий отблески на лед и заставляющий его сиять и искриться. Эрик будто вернулся в тот день, когда в девятнадцать лет танцевал свою первую “Сильфиду”, узнавая одухотворенные порывы, уверенную легкость, когда тело прекрасно знает каждый жест и каждый шаг, а он лишь добавляет немножко своей души. Как он мог так надолго задвинуть в чулан это ощущение?  
Зал тоже загорелся, и их долго не отпускали, заставляя бесконечно раскланиваться у рампы. Соня вся сияла, ее рука в руке Эрика дрожала от возбуждения и была лихорадочно горяча. За кулисами она кинулась к нему на шею и звонко чмокнула в щеку.  
— Эрик! Я тебя обожаю. Ни с кем больше у меня не бывает такого, только с тобой.  
Их окружили другие артисты, даже мадам Чейз прибежала из зрительного зала.  
— Эрик, я вас просто не узнавала. Не знаю, что с вами случилось, но сегодня вы были бесподобны.

[ Эрик и Соня. Черное па де де:  ]

Рэй, конечно же, не подошел с комплиментами, но он простоял в кулисе до самого конца Черного па де де, а когда начался следующий номер, ушел (Эрик специально проверил), хотя танцевали звезды — Джон Криза и Люп Серрано. Эрик пока еще не решил для себя, что интересного можно извлечь из этих новых повадок Рэя, но впредь стал внимательнее смотреть по сторонам боковым зрением и скоро убедился, что Рэй все время наблюдает за ним — не только на сцене и в репетиционных залах, но и в автобусах и поездах, в барах и ресторанах, в холлах отелей и на прогулках в каждом новом городе, на которые выбиралась вся труппа. Он явно не хотел смотреть, но не смотреть не мог. На его лицо набегала тень, он хмурился, сжимал кулаки. Рэя в труппе любили за веселость и дружелюбие, он всегда был душой компании, но на этих гастролях с ним что-то случилось, и он часто бывал не в духе.  
Пару раз Эрик бросал ему воображаемый мячик: случайно останавливался неподалеку, чтобы прикурить, или говорил в общей беседе пару слов с таким расчетом, чтобы Рэй мог вставить реплику. Но тот мгновенно замыкался в себе и отползал обратно в тень. Зато с Эриком охотно начинали болтать другие, особенно Нора Кей, которая с ним довольно откровенно флиртовала, и от этого Рэй становился еще мрачнее и несчастнее.  
К тому времени Эрик уже почти выбросил Рэя из головы, но увлечение сразу вернулось, еще сильнее, чем раньше. Это уже был не просто яркий, но мимолетный интерес к симпатичному мальчику, живому и непосредственному, такому милому в этих ярких платках, разноцветных рубашках, экстравагантно перекрашенных куртках и перешитых пиджаках, безумных шляпах, украшенных перьями и стеклярусом (кто угодно выглядел бы во всем этом пугалом огородным, но только не Рэй). Теперь Эрик чувствовал еще и азарт, как перед увлекательным приключением, вроде охоты или поиска сокровищ. Хорошо, что Рэй не согласился сразу: это было бы скучно. А сейчас им будет очень интересно, о да. Их ждет большое путешествие.

В Майами после вечерней репетиции Эрик, уже выйдя из театра, обнаружил, что забыл свои сигареты, вернулся в репетиционный зал и застал там Рэя, в одиночестве отрабатывающего кабриоли.  
Дело у Рэя шло, прямо скажем, неважно. Не требовалось быть педагогом, чтобы видеть ошибки, ломанные движения, резкие неэлегантные линии. При появлении Эрика он сразу остановился, загнанно дыша и приглаживая мокрую буйную шевелюру.  
— Ты слишком рано приземляешься, — сказал Эрик. — Отталкивайся сильнее, напрягай всю ногу, а не только стопу. И не делай пока двойные, начни с простых.  
— Тебе чего надо? — мгновенно набычился Рэй. Он был такой забавный, когда сердился: глаза полыхают, брови грозно щетинятся, ноздри раздуваются, словом, такое выражение лица, будто сейчас он выхватит стилет и примется всех резать, как какой-нибудь сарагосский партизан французских солдат, даже если его гнев вызывал сущий пустяк.  
— Рэй, — Эрик обезоруживающе улыбнулся, — я прекрасно понимаю слово “нет”. Если ты до сих пор не заметил, я к тебе больше не лезу. Поэтому можешь меня не бояться. Я просто хотел дать тебе совет.  
— Я тебя и не боюсь, — буркнул Рэй. — И твои советы мне не нужны.  
— Ох. Ну как скажешь, — нисколько не обиженный, даже позабавленный, Эрик отыскал на подоконнике свои сигареты и удалился.  
На выходе из артистического подъезда Рэй догнал его бегом. Он уже переоделся из трико в джинсы и на ходу застегивал на груди рубашку.  
— Эрик! Прости. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
— Ты меня не обидел, — мягко ответил Эрик. Как вообще такой ребенок может кого-то обидеть? — Это мне, наверное, нужно извиниться перед тобой за ту историю. Я не думал, что она так подействует тебя.  
— Она на меня не подействовала никак, — Рэй снова нахохлился.  
— Нет? Ну и хорошо, — Эрик шел своей дорогой, не оглядываясь, но Рэй, как он втайне ожидал, догнал его снова.  
— Я… Эрик, стой. — Рэй сперва вытянулся перед ним в струнку, потом обреченно опустил плечи и нервно затоптался на месте. — От твоих слов все не стало как раньше… Как до того случая. Хоть ты и говоришь, что не держишь на меня обиды, мне кажется, это неправда.  
— И что же тебя убедит? — вздохнул Эрик, сохраняя на лице полнейшую серьезность, даже с налетом меланхолии. — Меня это не задело. Это глупо — доказывать тебе снова и снова, что я не сержусь.  
— Ну… — неловко протянул Рэй, — тогда мы можем быть друзьями, как начали?  
Эрик на мгновение задумался, прикидывая наилучшую стратегию. Если стать друзьями, это когда-нибудь приведет башмачника в его объятия, но вряд ли очень скоро: сначала им предстоит долгий период неопределенности, ревности, обид и нервотрепки. Наверное, лучше сыграть на обострение, это сократит для них с Рэем долгий и мучительный путь к постели.  
— Дорогой Рэй, — сказал он сухо, — я к тебе очень хорошо отношусь, и ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мой совет и вообще любую помощь, но я бы не хотел сближаться с тобой. Извини.  
— Почему? — изумился Рэй, выслушав этот полный достоинства ответ.  
Эрик слабо вздохнул.  
— Ты ведь у нас по девушкам, да? Подумай сам, согласился бы ты дружить, просто дружить с девушкой, к которой ты неравнодушен, но которая тебя не хочет?  
— Ну… Пока я рядом с ней, у меня всегда остаются шансы, — простодушно ответил Рэй.  
— Так ты хочешь дать мне шанс? — расхохотался Эрик.  
— Иди ты! — бросил Рэй, мгновенно разозлившись, и убежал в темноту.  
Эрик отправился, как и собирался, в отель — пешком, потому что влажная тропическая ночь была необыкновенно хороша, и хотелось упиваться ею, а не искать какой-нибудь воняющий бензином транспорт. Дорога, к тому же, пролегала через живописные места — мимо вилл с ажурными оградами, окруженных райскими садами, полей для гольфа и парков с прудами. Кругом благоухали океаны цветов, Эрик даже выбросил сигарету, чтобы дышать этими невероятными ароматами. Зачем им ехать дальше? Почему АБТ не может выступать во Флориде, по крайней мере, до конца зимы?  
Вдруг дорога сделала очередной поворот, и Эрик увидел впереди Рэя. Тот стоял прямо посреди пустой проезжей части и что-то напряженно высматривал в темноте.  
— Любуешься видами? — поинтересовался Эрик, неторопливо приблизившись.  
— Смотри! — Рэй ткнул пальцем в сторону глубокой канавы с водой, которая шла вдоль дороги.  
Приглядевшись, Эрик увидел едва уловимое движение и два поблескивающих в темноте красных глаза. Там было какое-то животное.  
— Это что, собака? — изумился он. Но для собаки животное выглядело… необычно. Немигающие глаза поблескивали слишком близко к земле, а темная масса туловища была слишком большой и слишком... длинной. — Срань господня, — выдохнул Эрик, невольно пятясь. Он уже видел аллигаторов из окна автобуса, они кишели в болотах и озерах, берега которых были обнесены оградками и обвешаны предупреждающими об опасности знаками. Но увидеть одного из них в черте города, в обычной придорожной канаве, без каких-либо ограждений было большой неожиданностью.  
Чтобы попасть в отель, нужно было пройти мимо твари. Хотя та и лежала себе в канаве смирно, вдруг это знак готовности к броску, когда двуногий ужин подойдет на пару шагов ближе или подставит тыл?.. Эрик неразборчиво выругался. Угораздило его пойти в отель пешком, да еще поздно вечером.  
— Я думаю, они не очень быстро бегают по суше, — сказал Эрик, уговаривая не столько Рэя, сколько самого себя.  
— А вот и нет. Я своими глазами видел из автобуса, как вот такая гадина лихо неслась по дорожке за кошкой.  
— Кошка хоть спаслась?..  
Рэй пожал плечами. Прелестно.  
— Будем прорываться или поищем другую дорогу?.. — задумался Эрик.  
Но крокодилу, кажется, надоело ждать, когда подадут ужин. Темная масса пришла в движение, зашуршала примятая трава, а Рэй и Эрик, не сговариваясь, сорвались с места и помчались в обратном направлении.  
Они остановились, только пробежав целый квартал, и как по команде согнулись, схватившись за животы и пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Черт подери, — наконец выдавил из себя Рэй, — ну и пересрали мы.  
— И не зря, — рассудительно заметил Эрик. — Вдруг он бы все-таки набросился.  
— Представь себе заголовки завтрашних газет: “Крокодил сожрал двух танцовщиков”.  
— Или: “Лебединое озеро” отменяется. Там водились крокодилы”.  
— Ага. Или: “Вместо “Женщины с моря” за балетными приплыл аллигатор”.  
— Ну, сожрать бы он нас, положим, не сожрал бы, но если откусит полноги, то тоже неприятно.  
— Как думаешь, он до сих пор там?  
— Понятия не имею, но проверять не хочется. Придется нам поискать другую дорогу домой.  
Но другой дороги ни один из них не знал. Посовещавшись, они решили двигаться по направлению к океану: единственным ориентиром, который они смогли вспомнить, было ужасно безвкусное, слепяще подсвеченное здание казино прямо на набережной. Если они найдут казино, то и отель найдут, он там в двух шагах.  
И они отправились в путь. По дороге Рэй болтал про аллигаторов, вываливая на Эрика сведения, почерпнутые из детских книжек про животных, приключенческих фильмов и радиопередач. Он был доволен, улыбался, смеялся. Похоже, ему казалось, что нелепое происшествие сблизило их с Эриком, причем это та близость, которая для него, Рэя, не представляет опасности. Кажется, пора спустить кое-кого с небес на землю.  
И Эрик снова замкнулся в себе, шел, засунув руки в карманы и глядя под ноги, а на тирады Рэя отвечая односложно и без всякого интереса: “О?”, “Ну надо же”, “Кто бы мог подумать”.  
К тому времени они уже вышли из тихого и уютного жилого района, застроенного коттеджами с садами, и оказались на оживленных улицах, среди ярких витрин и неоновой рекламы.  
— Не хочешь остановиться перекусить? — предложил Рэй.  
— Не хочу.  
— Тогда можно я куплю себе хотя бы колы? Ужасно пить хочется.  
— Рэй, ты уже большой мальчик, зачем тебе спрашивать у меня разрешения? — Эрик продолжал идти вперед, хотя Рэй притормозил у витрины закусочной.  
Так и не купив себе колы, Рэй снова догнал его.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Все в порядке. Но я тебе сразу сказал, что друзьями нам не стать. Поэтому, кстати, тебе вовсе не обязательно ходить за мной. Искать дорогу можно и по отдельности.  
— Эрик, ну не будь ты таким…  
— Вон стоянка такси, — не слушая его, Эрик устремился через дорогу на другую сторону улицы.  
Рэй бросился за ним, едва не угодив под машину, которая оглушительно просигналила.  
— У меня нет денег на такси, — признался он.  
— Но у меня-то есть, — ответил Эрик торжествующе.  
Однако стоянка, когда они подошли к ней, оказалась пуста.  
— Вон уже виден океан, — заметил Рэй. — Мы в двух шагах. Не валяй дурака и не траться на такси.  
Они снова пошли рядом, теперь уже в молчании, прерываемом лишь тяжкими вздохами Рэя, и наконец вышли на темный и пустой пляж. Кое-где встречались парочки, обжимающиеся на песке, но Рэй и Эрик старательно обходили их по дуге, за что парочки, надо думать, были им признательны, а больше на пляже не было ни души, только перевернутые шезлонги и закрытые зонтики.  
— Можно тебя спросить?.. — начал несчастный Рэй.  
— Ты ведь все равно спросишь, даже если я скажу, что нельзя, так что валяй.  
— Тебе правда нравится Нора? Или ты строишь ей глазки для прикрытия? Ну, чтобы думали, что ты все-таки по девушкам?  
Эрик коротко рассмеялся.  
— Я не нуждаюсь ни в каком “прикрытии”. Обо мне всем все известно, и меня это не волнует.  
— Я знаю. Поэтому и удивляюсь, зачем тебе это. Так она тебе нравится?  
— Она в моем вкусе. Но я еще не решил, нравится ли она мне настолько, чтобы это было серьезно.  
— А кто тебе нравится больше — мужчины или женщины?  
— Ты что, книгу обо мне пишешь? — спросил Эрик, ускоряя шаг. — Тебе-то какое дело?  
— Тебе дико повезло, если ты правда можешь и с девушками тоже, — тихо сказал Рэй ему в спину. — Я бы на твоем месте никогда не смотрел в другую сторону.  
Эрик промолчал и казался равнодушным, но внутренне приготовился. Сейчас начнется самое интересное.  
— Я… — добавил Рэй убитым голосом. — Я… Эрик, да послушай ты меня нормально!  
Эрик остановился и повернулся к нему.  
— За каким хреном мне тебя слушать? Я и так знаю, что будет дальше. Сейчас ты скажешь, что тебе нравятся парни. Кажется. Но ты не уверен. Но все-таки тебе кажется. Может быть, мы с тобой попробуем? Ах, нет, не попробуем. Мы с тобой будем просто дружить — ну, так ты это будешь называть. Потом однажды ты напьешься и полезешь ко мне в штаны, а наутро все забудешь, как будто ничего и не было, и так до следующего раза. Мне это дерьмо не нужно, Рэй. Разберись со своей запутанной сексуальностью как-нибудь сам, без меня.  
Рэй помолчал и наконец обреченно вздохнул и решился.  
— Я должен рассказать тебе кое-что. Давай сядем, ладно? Просто выслушай меня. Умоляю тебя.  
Посопротивлявшись, Эрик позволил снова усадить себя на остывший влажный песок. Он заранее знал, что услышит. Вопрос был только в том, что с этим делать.  
— Я… Ты правильно сказал… — заговорил Рэй, чуть заикаясь от волнения. — Я действительно… Но я дал себе слово, что не пойду по этой дорожке никогда. Молчи, не перебивай. Просто послушай, ладно? У меня родители в Сан-Франциско. Они замечательные люди, настоящие герои. Я не могу их разочаровать. Скорее умру, чем сделаю что-то, что их расстроит. А это их не просто расстроит, это убьет их, особенно мою мать. Она столько сделала для меня, она… Представь, когда мы приехали в Америку, нам было очень трудно. Нам и сейчас нелегко, но тогда даже еды едва хватало. На завтрак у нас обычно был хлеб с тонким слоем маргарина, поджаренный на сковородке. Я, когда собирался в школу (родители делали все, чтобы я учился и стал настоящим американцем), сначала получал один ломтик хлеба, но мне, конечно, этого было мало. И мама видела, что я все еще голодный, и давала мне второй ломтик со сковородки — последний. На сковородке больше ничего не оставалось. Она отдавала мне свой завтрак, а сама оставалась голодной. Я понимал это уже тогда, но мне так хотелось есть, что я старался об этом не думать. Мне ужасно стыдно за то, как я себя вел. И за то, как я веду себя сейчас. Они голодали и во всем себе отказывали вовсе не ради того, чтобы я вел такой образ жизни, который… ну, ты понимаешь.  
— Понимаю, — вздохнул Эрик. — У меня тоже очень любящая мать. Думаю, она тоже голодала бы ради меня, если бы была необходимость. Но значит ли это, что мы должны жертвовать своим счастьем? В конце концов, они голодали и выбивались из сил, чтобы мы были здоровы, благополучны и всем довольны. Чтобы мы прожили полноценную жизнь, а не были несчастными, забитыми и запуганными существами, которые не могут найти мира с самими собой.  
— Твоя мать согласна, что секс с мужчинами сделает тебя счастливым? — мрачно спросил Рэй.  
— Я не обсуждал с ней это, — рассмеялся Эрик. — Думаю, она ничего не знает. И ей спокойно, и мне тоже.  
— Тебе хорошо. Она ведь у тебя в Европе и никогда не узнает, чем ты тут занимаешься.  
— Вообще-то Сан-Франциско тоже довольно далеко от Нью-Йорка. Твои шансы встретить на Кристофер-стрит кого-то, кто знает твоих родителей, примерно такие же, как у меня.  
— Нет! Нет! — Рэй снова заволновался. — Думаешь, я не пробовал? Я много раз пробовал начать. Когда в очередной раз устал бороться и просто зашел в бар… И кого я первым делом там увидел? Ребят из нашей труппы! И я понял, что не могу. Везде меня увидят и узнают. Я как преступник, на которого все показывают пальцем.  
— Но раз эти ребята из труппы — кажется, я даже знаю, кого ты имеешь в виду, — сидели в таком баре, то как ты думаешь, стали бы они доносить на своего?  
Рэй обнял обеими руками колени и уткнулся в них лицом.  
— Но они меня узнали. Они поняли, какой я. И мне из-за этого тоже стыдно — перед ними, пусть даже они сами такие же. Я с ума схожу от мысли, что кто-то знает.  
— Бедняга, — вздохнул Эрик. — В какую яму ты себя загнал.  
— Это я тебе еще главного не рассказал. Потом появился ты. До этого я просто хотел кого-нибудь… знаешь, абстрактно. Я никогда ни в кого не влюблялся, и слава богу. Когда у тебя нет никого на примете и ты не позволяешь себе ни на кого смотреть, сопротивляться как-то легче. Но когда я увидел тебя, то испугался, что могу влюбиться. Это была моя первая мысль: боже мой, только бы не влюбиться в него, я не смогу держать это в себе. И когда ты сделал первый шаг, это было как раз то, чего я так хотел и так боялся. — Рэй шумно всхлипнул. — И с тех пор — все. Вся моя решимость стать нормальным, все пошло к черту. Я не могу думать ни о чем, кроме тебя.  
— Бедный Рэй, — повторил Эрик, мягко и осторожно обнимая Рэя за талию. — Иди сюда.  
— Я не могу… — пробормотал Рэй, но тут же сам тесно прижался к плечу Эрика, будто в этом было единственное спасение.  
— Я не хотел приводить тебя в такое отчаяние, — прошептал Эрик, перебирая его густые кудрявые волосы. — Наоборот, я хотел сделать тебя счастливым. Может, попробуем? Давай ты постараешься сейчас забыть свои страхи и свою вину… — очень медленно, едва касаясь пальцами подбородка Рэя, он приподнял его голову так, что их губы почти сблизились.  
Рэй тут же отполз от него по песку подальше.  
— Нет, — быстро сказал он. — Давай по-другому. Давай просто любить друг друга без этого?  
— Как это? — Эрик, хотя и не хотел подавать виду, был немного разочарован. — Глупо. Платонические чувства давай оставим школьникам. Не начинай искать новые возражения. Ведь ты даже не пробовал, по-настоящему.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я прямо сейчас пошел с тобой в номер? — Рэй бурно вздохнул. — А иначе перестанешь со мной возиться, и найдешь кого-нибудь посговорчивей, да?  
— Конечно, я хочу с тобой переспать, — подтвердил Эрик. — Не буду тебе лгать. Но я согласен подождать, когда ты будешь готов. При условии, что это ожидание действительно будет вознаграждено, а не превратится в очередное “нет, я подумал, и я все-таки не могу сделать это”.  
— Но я не знаю, смогу ли я! — в отчаянии воскликнул Рэй. — Мне очень страшно. Я ничего не хочу сильнее, чем быть с тобой, но когда я думаю о том, как мы… С души воротит.  
— Мы будем идти к этому медленно и постепенно, — пообещал Эрик. — Ведь ты же, надо полагать, как и все, трогаешь себя сам? Ну вот, поначалу это будет почти то же самое…  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня трогал, — тут же выпалил Рэй.  
Эрик засмеялся.  
— Спокойно. Я не собираюсь это делать прямо сейчас. Но ты, если хочешь, можешь потрогать меня. Когда угодно, — он примирительно поднял ладони.  
Но Рэй не воспользовался этим приглашением и только нервно оглядывался по сторонам. Пляж был абсолютно пустынным, а ночная мгла — непроницаемой, но, наверное, любые эксперименты под открытым небом были слишком смелым начинанием для него.  
— Ну хорошо, — сказал Эрик. Он встал и протянул руку Рэю. — Давай просто вернемся домой. Сегодня у нас был большой прогресс, и на этом можно остановиться. Завтра мы пойдем еще немного дальше.  
— А что мы будем делать завтра? — насторожился Рэй.  
— Мое предложение остается в силе, — хмыкнул Эрик. — Но если это пока слишком, то… Ты можешь встать рядом со мной в классе. И сесть со мной за завтраком. Это не слишком ужасно, верно?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал о нас, — взмолился Рэй. — Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня. Я не готов. Нет.  
— Ну ладно, тогда все будет происходить под покровом глубочайшей тайны, — продолжал посмеиваться Эрик. — Обещаю. Даже не посмотрю на тебя при всех и задерну шторы на окнах, когда ты придешь ко мне. Ну, ты идешь или нет?

Атланта.  
Эрик и Рэй впервые целовались. Происходило это, разумеется, в номере Эрика — как солист, он располагал отдельной комнатой, куда Рэй пришел к нему ночью, когда все остальные легли спать и перестали шляться по коридорам отеля. После первого неловкого поцелуя Рэй устроил истерику минут на десять, но потом, очевидно, сам устыдился своего поведения, и было еще несколько более основательных поцелуев. Но по ходу дела Эрик задел рукой стояк Рэя, и тот опомнился и сбежал.

Даллас.  
Рэй позволил уложить себя на кровать. Разумеется, будучи одетым и застегнутым на все пуговицы. Предварительно он детально обговорил, что ложится, но соглашается только на поцелуи, никаких распусканий рук. Эрик охотно согласился и улегся на Рэя сверху, демонстративно раскинув руки в стороны. Рэй обозвал Эрика жуликом.

Хьюстон.  
Рэй (конечно же, полностью одетый) лег на кровать уже без мук и колебаний, а Эрик снял рубашку. Ему хотелось, чтобы это сделал Рэй, чтобы расстегивал каждую пуговку, причитая, возмущаясь и дрожа. Но нетерпение возобладало, и Эрик пропустил этот шаг. И был вознагражден тем, что Рэй, после положенной дозы возмущения, застенчиво провел ладонью вдоль его позвоночника. Эрик с одобрительным вздохом прогнулся в пояснице, и Рэй отдернул руку, как обжегшись. Но его взгляд, который он не мог отвести от обнаженного торса Эрика, был невероятен.

Денвер.  
Рэй сам согласился расстаться с рубашкой, для чего им с Эриком пришлось забраться под одеяло с головой (Эрик попробовал ограничиться выключенным светом, но Рэй так и не смог расслабиться, поэтому пришлось решить вопрос радикально). Но так тоже было неплохо, Рэю было труднее контролировать местонахождение рук Эрика, и тому удалось, после непродолжительной возни и сердитого шипения, тесно прижать к себе Рэя и забраться пальцами за ремень его брюк. Рэй тут же забился как вытащенная на берег рыбешка, и пришлось отступить. Но Эрик снова успел ощутить бедром то, что искал.

Лос-Анджелес.  
Эрик ждал Рэя, накрывшись одеялом до шеи, и тот, не заподозрив неладного, забрался к нему в кровать (без рубашки, но в брюках). И когда Эрик, полностью обнаженный, стремительно обвился вокруг него, Рэю осталось только выражать возмущение вслух. Но возмущение вскоре стало перемежаться очаровательным нервным смехом. Рэй не позволил себе ничего, на что надеялся Эрик, только боязливо водил руками по “безопасным” местам.

Сан-Франциско.  
Родной город Рэя. В нем не случилось ничего, они даже не оставались наедине. Рэй ночевал у своих дорогих родителей. Но его восхитила деликатность Эрика, который скромно отошел в тень и не требовал внимания.  
— Ты такой хороший, — сказал ему Рэй, улучив момент между репетициями. — Ты парень, о котором можно только мечтать. Что ты во мне нашел? Мне так хреново из-за того, что я совсем ничего не могу дать тебе. Но я постараюсь, Эрик, честно, я постараюсь!  
И в ближайшую ночь, которую труппа провела в отеле в городе Юджин на пути к Портленду, они прошли почти до конца. Во всяком случае, рукоблудие было полноценным, и Рэй даже кончил. Эрик, правда, остался ни с чем, как и в предыдущие ночи. Не то чтобы это было легко выносить, организм требовал своего чем дальше, тем определеннее, но моральное удовлетворение от этой игры искупало все. Никакие оргазмы не могли быть слаще, чем это медленное, но уверенное движение к цели.

Детройт.  
Эрик полагал, что им придется еще надолго задержатся на достигнутом. Но стоило ему мысленно расслабиться и перестать каждый раз выдумывать повод раскрутить Рэя на что-нибудь новенькое, как тот начал и сам проявлять неуклюжие попытки разнообразить их почти невинные досуги. Однажды, когда они валялись на кровати и Эрик перебирал крутые завитки на макушке Рэя (самому Эрику такие локоны не могла дать ни одна завивка, даже все искусство и горячие щипцы матери), тот вдруг откашлялся, открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но снова закрыл. Эрик ждал.  
— Я хочу тебя кое о чем спросить. Эрик, не подумай, я не могу ничего пообещать…  
“Как обычно”.  
— Ну? — лениво отозвался он.  
— Это очень больно и неприятно? — промямлил Рэй и смущенно укусил себя за кисть.  
Эрик сжал его, испуганного и сопротивляющегося, в объятиях, подминая под себя, и прошептал на ухо:  
— Это безумно приятно и восхитительно. Если это делает тот, кто умеет. Я умею, если что.  
— Отпусти меня.  
— Нет.  
— Эрик!..  
— Я ничего с тобой не делаю, успокойся! Я просто хочу тебя поцеловать.  
Целоваться Рэй к тому моменту умел и любил и скоро весь поплыл, расслабился, задышал чаще. Эрик привычно укрыл с головой себя и его, памятуя о том, что под одеялом Рэй еще немного оттаивает, делается свободнее и доверчивее. И вскоре тот уже отчаянно извивался, прижимался к Эрику теснее, ловил его руку и судорожно стискивал в горячей ладони, явно до смерти желая положить на свой член, но не смея, как не смея и просто попросить об этом. Эрик же, тихонько улыбаясь в темноте, все время промахивался, и его пальцы касалась то живота, то бедра башмачника, но никак не того, чего хотелось. Рэю, впрочем, даже этой игры оказалось достаточно, чтобы возбудиться до дыма из ушей.  
— Перевернись, — прошептал Эрик, видя, что он уже готов.  
Рэй шумно сглотнул и застыл, весь трепеща.  
— Давай, — настаивал Эрик тем же вкрадчивым шепотом. — Все будет хорошо.  
Он был вполне готов к тому, что вот так с наскоку Рэя уломать не удастся, но тот вдруг завозился и очень медленно перекатился на бок и так и замер. Эрик, сам не смея верить в успех, нетерпеливо подтолкнул его в плечо. И, о чудо из чудес, Рэй сделал то, что от него требовалось: плашмя растянулся на кровати и уткнулся носом в подушку.  
Особого удовольствия он, однако, в тот раз не получил, да и Эрик тоже просто спустил пар, не более того: с такой деревяшкой экстазов ждать не приходилось. Его даже слегка мучила совесть из-за того, что он, получается, воспользовался моментом, когда разум Рэя был затуманен возбуждением, и принудил его к тому, чего тот не хотел. Но потом Эрик убедил себя, что, наоборот, оказывает башмачнику услугу, избавляя его от нелепых комплексов.  
Рэй лежал молча. После трудов Эрика неудержимо тянуло обнять теперь уже край одеяла и провалиться в освежающий сон, но вроде как следовало сказать пару нежных слов.  
— Ты молодец, — расслабленно пробормотал он. — Видишь, ничего страшного, напротив. И небо не обрушилось на землю.  
Рэй сел и спустил ноги с кровати.  
— Останься у меня до утра, — предложил Эрик, протянув руку и коснувшись его спины. — Прими сейчас душ, если тебе нужно, а потом возвращайся ко мне. Рэй! — видя, что тот не отвечает, Эрик перекатился по постели к нему поближе. — Ну, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.  
Рэй понуро оглянулся, потом вдруг обреченно вздохнул и снова забрался под одеяло.

Оказалось, что Эрик не зря совершил это надругательство. Еще несколько раз, и Рэй вошел во вкус и так полюбил это дело, что теперь приходилось зажимать ему рот, чтобы не вопил на весь отель. У Эрика раньше имелись опасения, что, добившись желаемого, он потеряет интерес к Рэю, но ничего подобного. Мальчик был удивителен тем, что каждый раз с ним открывались новые задачи: другие позы (уложить Рэя на спину так и не удалось, из каких-то своих соображений он был особенно против этого, и Эрик, конечно, решил, что однажды непременно добьется своего), секс без одеяла, секс при свете… Один раз Эрику даже удалось выманить Рэя из кровати и уложить на стол. Особую пикантность ситуации придало то, что напротив стола висело ростовое зеркало, и в особенно бурный момент Эрик заставил Рэя поднять голову и посмотреть. Какая была сцена! Как приятно было утешать Рэя, уверяя, что он прекрасен, что смотреть на него — одно удовольствие и что он очень, очень хороший любовник, потому что ни у кого больше Эрик не встречал такой страсти и самозабвения.  
Вся эта возня с башмачником удивительно вдохновляла как сложностью задач, так и неизменной наградой за труды. Но, с другой стороны, эта сложносочиненная личная жизнь требовала постоянной сосредоточенности на партнере. И Эрик совершенно перестал обращать внимание на окружающих, кроме самого необходимого рабочего и бытового минимума. Он даже танцевал бездумно, на чистом вдохновении и кураже, без обычного самоконтроля и самоанализа. Прежде он и сам согласно кивал, когда слышал чьи-то жалобы на влюбленные парочки, которые становятся возмутительно и невежливо слепы и глухи ко всему миру кроме друг друга. Но он-то никогда не докатится до такого разжижения мозгов, правда? И вот его со всех сторон дергают: “Эрик, да что с тобой такое?!”. Глен и Скотти насмехаются, но азартно следят за развитием событий и безуспешно пытаются вычислить новое увлечение Эрика. Соня дуется из-за невнимания. Кажется, она поначалу не приняла всерьез намеки Эрика на то, что у него наконец-то начался роман, не веря, что тот вообще способен на подлинные чувства. И тем сильнее было ее разочарование, когда догадки стали подтверждаться.  
Эрик же никого не слышал, ни на что не реагировал, жил только свиданиями с Рэем. Может быть, это и есть любовь? Он уже забыл, как это бывает, и не сразу ее узнал. Теперь стал ясен дальнейший план — Рэй должен переехать к нему в нью-йоркскую квартиру. Конечно, это дело будущего, сейчас он скорее утопится, чем согласится обнародовать их отношения, но это вполне тянет на следующую большую цель, к которой Эрик будет так же планомерно идти.

***

Наконец гастрольный тур подошел к концу. Труппа была вымотана кочевьем до предела, и даже Эрика уже не поддерживали в тонусе восторги личной жизни. Вернуться в свою красивую квартиру, спать в своей постели — вот предел мечтаний.  
Но сразу после возвращения начался нью-йоркский сезон на сцене Метрополитен, и Эрик вместе со всеми мало-помалу втянулся в эту рутину, танцуя свои бесконечные концертные па де де, “Шопениану” и бессюжетные балетики. Он несколько раз просил у мадам Чейз большой спектакль, и она каждый раз обещала, но когда-нибудь потом. Похоже, она тоже не видела его в серьезных ролях.  
И вдруг, когда он уже устал надеяться, получил серьезную травму премьер Игорь Юшкевич, и случилось это за три дня до “Жизели”, специально ради которой из Англии прибыла дама Алисия Маркова. Звезда не захотела никакого другого партнера, кроме Юшкевича, и принялась паковать чемоданы, и тогда мадам Чейз в отчаянии показала ей Эрика во время класса, и кандидатура неожиданно была одобрена.  
Сначала Эрику показалось, что это ужасная насмешка. Да, он уже столько лет мечтал о “Жизели”, но, черт подери, не так — почти без репетиций, в паре с одной из величайших балерин современности, что значило — к спектаклю будет привлечено повышенное внимание, придут все критики, все балетоманы Америки. Он был готов пойти к мадам Чейз и отказаться. Но… Но…  
“Ты должен всегда идти на риск и каждый раз немного выходить за пределы своих возможностей”.  
Это полнейшая чушь, но он не мог забыть эти слова, не мог перестать слышать их каждую минуту где-то под черепом. И, обмирая от ужаса, согласился.  
Рэй, когда узнал новость, страшно разволновался, но его восторженная суета только раздражала Эрика. А вдруг у него не получится? Да еще перед полным залом, пришедшим посмотреть на даму Алисию. Зрители не будут снисходительны. И хватит ли ему выносливости на большую роль, когда почти не покидаешь сцену весь первый акт и половину второго? Волкова все время упрекала его, что он-де не любит перенапрягаться и танцевать на пределе возможностей тела... А весь второй акт — это одна сложная вариация за другой!  
Первая репетиция привела Эрика в еще большее отчаяние. Он чувствовал себя никчемным предметом обстановки, подставкой, на которую с презрительной снисходительностью, исключительно в виде необходимости, опирается примадонна. Алисия Маркова почти не говорила с ним, ничего не объясняла, не высказала никаких пожеланий. Сначала он принял это за высокомерие, но потом мадам Чейз шепнула ему, что прима просто болезненно застенчива. Ужасно, она застенчива, он тоже не рубаха-парень. Два холодильника на сцене — вот какой будет эта “Жизель”. Зал уснет.  
Эрик справился на первой репетиции только потому, что они с мадам Волковой в свое время начали репетировать “Жизель”, и он кое-что помнил. Иначе у него был бы совсем бледный вид.  
На второй день была назначена репетиция в костюмах и с оркестром. Эрик не спал всю ночь, прокручивая в голове хореографический порядок, который казался ему теперь просто безжизненной формой, скелетом, на который ему нужно было нарастить какую-то плоть, щедро полить собственной кровью, но как, как? Он стал вспоминать мадам Волкову. Ее идеи по-прежнему казались ему слишком сложными, чтобы не сказать “завиральными”, но никто больше не давал ему советов такого рода, и от отчаяния он решил довериться Суке.  
“Расскажи мне историю. Заставь меня волноваться. Заставь осуждать героя и сопереживать ему как в первый раз, забыв, что я знаю сюжет до конца”.  
Наутро, стоя за кулисами в ожидании своего выхода, Эрик все еще не знал, что это будет за история. Потом началась пантомимная сцена с оруженосцем, во время которой Эрик отчаянно пытался стать Альбрехтом, этим сукиным сыном, аристократом-плейбоем, который сначала рассеянно, а потом все более раздраженно и властно гонит прочь встревоженного и смущенного барскими причудами верного слугу. И вот наконец лишний свидетель, который может донести знатной и богатой невесте, изгнан. И Альбрехт, успокоенный и довольный собой и своей сообразительностью, стучится в скромный деревенский домик…  
Когда выглянула дама Алисия, Эрик наконец-то поймал волну. Она была смущена — по-настоящему, не потому, что роль требовала от нее девичьего смущения. Если она и вправду так застенчива, то, наверное, при всем ее огромном опыте, эти первые секунды, когда она выходит на огромную сцену, должны быть мучительны для нее. Эрик мгновенно почувствовал, что сейчас держится лучше примы, увереннее, смелее. Что тоже пошло на пользу графу Альбрехту.  
Он будет успокаивать ее, да, точно. Как успокаивал Рэя.  
Жизель отпрянула от него, когда он вышел из-за декоративной изгороди. Но он сразу понял, что она будет его. Она не бежит от него в гордом гневе добродетели, хотя и замирает и трепещет, как загипнотизированная опасностью птичка. Альбрехту можно довольно улыбнуться, в сторону зала — он, конечно, снисходительно подыграет этой робкой пташке, сделает ей приятное, изображая нежного кавалера. Пастораль, пастушки, белые овечки, цветочки, невесомые голубиные поцелуи и все такое. Но упорхнуть, оставив ему лишь невинные обещания будущего союза, он ей не даст. Не зря же он прибыл в такую даль, в деревню, и затеял этот маскарад, переодевшись в лохмотья.  
Он с первой секунды знает, чем все кончится. Эта уверенность читается в каждом его взгляде и действует на Жизель. Она понимает, что обречена, но он все-таки добр, он не хочет, чтобы она была несчастна, и старается, чтобы грехопадение сделало ее счастливой. Шаг за шагом он ведет ее за собой, заставляя все на свете забыть ради него. Малышка, все, что тебя пугает, — это неважно, ничего этого на самом деле нет, есть только мы с тобой. И вот уже Жизель весело, с не свойственной ей ранее дерзкой смелостью ускользает из объятий встревоженной матери. Она гордо демонстрирует снисходительно улыбающегося кавалера своим деревенским подругам. Она с эгоизмом первой любви наслаждается свалившимся на нее счастьем. Она окружает его нежнейшей заботой и лаской, заглядывает в глаза, мечтая предугадать любое его желание.

[Эрик и Алисия в “Жизели” (1955):  ]

Между Эриком и дамой Алисией протянулись те самые незримые нити, которые, согласно стереотипу, соединяют партнеров на сцене, но которые Эрик раньше считал романтической выдумкой. Его первая датская Сильфида была злющей заносчивой примой, не скрывала неприязни к навязанному ей молокососу, ни о каком доверии и взаимопомощи на сцене речи и не шло. С Соней… С Соней у него что-то и могло получиться, но коротенькие концертные номера не давали войти в нужное настроение. И вот он наконец-то живет на сцене, наслаждается почти мистическим взаимопониманием, когда одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять, что надо отойти, или приблизиться, или протянуть руку и поддержать. В плохо отрепетированном спектакле не возникает ни одной заминки, как будто они уже лет десять танцуют вместе.  
Эрик уже совсем увлекся игрой со своей маленькой добычей, когда внезапно объявилась богоданная невеста с пышной свитой. Смущение, гнев на невольных свидетелей его страха, боязнь шантажа. Желание на корню пресечь повисшие в воздухе неудобные вопросы и обвинения, попытки сохранить лицо, окружая невесту подчеркнутой галантностью и бравадой. Все внимание Батильде-невесте и лишь раздраженные косые взгляды — деревенской девочке, которая растерянно и непонимающе мечется между ним, матерью, красивой знатной дамой и ее свитой. “Ну уйди ты, наконец, с глаз, не сейчас, не висни на мне, потом поговорим”, — говорят его досадливые взгляды. Прости, малышка, но мне надо держаться своего круга. Ты же понимаешь. С тобой было очень мило, может быть, я тебя еще навещу и подарю тебе новые сережки.  
И безумие деревенской девочки сперва раздражает его, кажется глупой попыткой разжалобить, привлечь внимание, продать себя подороже. Ну чего тебе еще? Альбрехт сердито поджимает губы. Замирает в скованной позе неодобрения и отворачивается от умоляюще заглядывающей ему в глаза, растрепанной Жизели. Ну хорошо, сережки и нитка жемчуга. Но прекрати это, не перед Батильдой, пойми ты наконец!  
Но когда безумие оказывается не наигранным, и Жизель испускает дух, бросившись к его ногам, — непонимание, неверие, отрицание, растерянность и почти наивное изумление: “Как? Почему? Неужели все так серьезно? Это ведь была просто игра, а правила ее известны от начала времен, разве нет? Не надо на меня так смотреть. Давайте забудем это недоразумение”.  
Когда они закончили первый акт, Алисия одарила Эрика долгим теплым взглядом, прежде чем исчезнуть в своей уборной. С ее стороны это стоило тысячи слов. Но Эрик уже не нуждался ни в чьем одобрении и похвалах, чужие впечатления не интересовали его совсем. Кто-то сунул ему в руки полотенце и стакан холодного чая с соломинкой (чтобы не повредить грим), к которой он тут же жадно присосался.  
— Ты был великолепен от начала и до конца, — это оказался Рэй, все еще в костюме крестьянина. Он отважился подобраться к Эрику на глазах у всех, хотя обычно они избегали каких-либо разговоров, делая вид, будто едва знакомы. — У меня мурашки по коже от того, какой ты был… холодный, как ледышка, убийственный, невероятно привлекательный. Я чуть сам не забывал танцевать.  
Эрик молча отстранил его, машинально вручив ему опустевший стакан. Ему хотелось побыть одному, чтобы не растратить, не расплескать необыкновенное состояние, в котором он находился. Но его не оставили в покое. Стоило отделаться от Рэя с его докучливыми дежурными комплиментами, к нему с непроницаемо-сосредоточенным лицом устремилась сама мадам Чейз.  
— Эрик, я вами горжусь, — изрекла она. — Мы обсудим это после, но…  
— Неужели это любовь так окрыляет? — насмешливо пропел ему на ухо неизвестно как оказавшийся поблизости Скотти, который не был задействован в “Жизели”.  
Эрик застонал и бросился в свою гримерку, вырвавшись из окружения желающих поболтать.

Когда закончили проходить второй акт, Эрик не ушел вместе со всеми. Он остался на сцене, чтобы еще раз отрепетировать свою партию в одиночестве. Дело в том, что он запоздало понял: он совсем не следил за тем, как танцевал, не контролировал ни одного движения. Мадам Волкова говорила, что так и должно быть: тело должно просто запомнить партию так, что каждое па станет плотью и кровью. Значит, он должен репетировать до тех пор, пока у него не будет получаться идеально.  
Время остановилось. Он работал как одержимый, пока по пустой сцене не простучали звонко каблучки мадам Чейз. Она вложила в его липкие от пота пальцы зажженную сигарету, на которую он посмотрел оторопело, не сразу поняв, что это.  
— Эрик, остановитесь. Эрик, уже одиннадцать вечера. Пожалуйста, вы не должны перенапрягаться, иначе не сможете танцевать. Вы волнуетесь, но поверьте моему опыту, так будет лучше. Пойдемте, я вас провожу.  
Мадам Чейз даже вызвала и сама оплатила такси, которое довезло его до дома. Устало выбравшись из автомобиля (только теперь начало сказываться мышечное перенапряжение, и ноги горели огнем, как у гребаной Русалочки), Эрик увидел сидящего на ступеньках у подъезда Рэя.  
Рэй все еще не дозрел до того, чтобы жить вместе, и даже отказывался взять второй комплект ключей от квартиры Эрика, будто чувствовал, что это будет очередным шагом по лестнице, ведущей вниз. Он изредка оставался у Эрика на ночь, но по большей части просто забегал на час-другой и спешил к себе, в убогую меблирашку в Бруклине.  
— Где ты был так долго? — он стремительно вскочил навстречу.  
— Репетировал, — отозвался Эрик. — Рэй, прости, но, кажется, сегодня не получится. Я слишком устал, и мне надо сосредоточиться. Давай после спектакля, если я буду жив? А пока вон такси, далеко не уехало. Не волнуйся, я заплачу.  
— Я не оставлю одного тебя в таком состоянии, — Рэй вгляделся в его лицо, совершенно неживое в свете фонаря.  
— Детка, правда, сейчас не время. Я в таком состоянии, что мне надо побыть одному. Не могу никого видеть, даже тебя. Прости.  
— Ты не будешь меня видеть, — Рэй решительно забрал у Эрика ключи. — Я просто приготовлю тебе еду. Если нужно, схожу за продуктами. И сразу же исчезну с глаз. Ты должен хорошо отдохнуть! Когда дебют, послезавтра, да? — Рэй что-то мысленно прикинул. — Завтраки тогда тоже на мне. Если нужно постирать костюм, отдай мне, я занесу в прачечную...  
Они вместе поднялись в квартиру. Эрик рухнул на кровать, вытянув гудящие от перенапряжения ноги, а Рэй бросился на кухню и принялся хлопотать, гремя посудой, как идеальная домохозяйка из рекламы жилья в пригороде. Эрик успел задремать, и разбудила его только тарелка с куском какого-то хитрого омлета с овощами, сыром и специями, сунутая под нос. Эрик прислушался к себе, голода не было, хотя он и не ел с утра. До еды ли сейчас?  
Рэй был разочарован, но принялся уговаривать его поесть, ну хотя бы просто для поддержания сил. Эрик отказывался. Рэй, стоя над ним с тарелкой в руках, увещевал. Наконец Эрик сдался и согласился проглотить несколько кусочков.  
— Я останусь на ночь, — твердо объявил Рэй, доедая с тарелки оставшийся омлет. — Если тебе надо побыть одному, я лягу на диване.  
Он унес грязную посуду на кухню, а вернулся со стаканом воды и… таблеткой.  
— Это еще что такое, мать твою?! — Эрик в ярости отшатнулся, чуть не опрокинув на себя воду.  
— Люминал, Эрик, тебе надо… — Рэй удивленно и испуганно заморгал, озадаченный бурной реакцией.  
— Нет! Не смей совать мне эту дрянь! На первый раз извиняю, но если ты еще хоть раз… Или если попытаешься добавить мне в еду… Я тебе шею сверну, ты понял?  
Рэй отпрянул в угол и затравленно вытаращил на Эрика влажные черные глаза.  
— П-прости, я не знал что у тебя непереносимость…  
Он хотел уйти, но Эрик уже успокоился.  
— Нет у меня никакой непереносимости. Ладно уж. Давай сюда.  
Когда Рэй нерешительно протянул ему таблетку, Эрик пожал его руку.  
— Прости. На меня что-то нашло.  
— Ты просто перенервничал…  
— Угу, — Эрик бросил таблетку в рот и торопливо запил водой. — Все хорошо.  
Бедный Рэй, наверное, не привык лицезреть всегда спокойного и выдержанного Эрика в таком состоянии. Вид у него был ошарашенный.  
Вдруг Эрику пришло в голову еще одно соображение.  
— Рэй, — медленно сказал он, — где ты взял эти таблетки? Купил заранее?  
— Господи, — воскликнул Рэй, — да тебе правда очень нужны успокоительные, с такой-то паранойей. В шкафчике я их нашел, на кухне.  
В шкафчике? Откуда они там взялись, интересно, если Эрик никогда их не покупал? Час от часу не легче.  
То ли на полуголодный желудок люминал подействовал быстрее, то ли Эрик просто смертельно устал, но он безропотно позволил Рэю раздеть себя как ребенка, отвести в душ, искупать и уложить в постель. При этом Рэй, как и обещал, не требовал никакого внимания, даже поцелуя перед сном и скромно перебрался на диван в гостиную, оставив Эрика в вожделенном покое.

Следующая репетиция была еще лучше, еще слаженнее — и еще мучительнее для Эрика, потому что она была последней, а он видел вполне ясно, сколько еще не сделано, над чем еще надо поработать. После репетиции он опять остался, хотя мадам Чейз умоляла его поберечься и даже Алисия возвысила голос и попросила не перенапрягаться.  
— Я не буду, — сказал он, — не буду. Обещаю. Только уйдите, дайте мне побыть тут.  
Он не танцевал, а просто ходил по сцене, повторяя каждое па в мыслях, еще раз отмечая местонахождение на сцене партнерши и кордебалета. Поклониться невидимой Батильде, отмахнуться от оруженосца, в страхе и смятении уставиться на Мирту. Наверное, со стороны он выглядел абсолютно сумасшедшим.  
На этом его и застала Соня. Не тратя время на уговоры, она просто обняла его посреди сцены, прижимая его голову к своему плечу. И поволокла прочь. Эрик так вымотался, что не сопротивлялся, когда Соня отвела его в гримерку и вручила термос с теплым бульоном. Если так и дальше будет продолжаться, то он станет тряпичной куклой, с которой можно делать все что угодно.

День спектакля Эрику совершенно не запомнился. Все было как в тумане, нервы дрожали как струны, Рэй и Соня, не сговариваясь, боялись попадаться ему на глаза, чтобы не сбить с настроя.  
А потом настал вечер, и он перестал быть собой и стал Альбрехтом, который соблазнял деревенскую девушку (исход с самого начала понятен, но она так забавно противится, с ней так увлекательно играть, как кот играет с мышкой).  
В антракте Эрик так и не решился выйти из образа, и лишь смутно ощущал какую-то возню поблизости, как вокруг него закручивались траектории движения непонятной массы людей. Но мадам Чейз самолично встала на страже его покоя (мадам подменили?).  
— Потом, потом! Никаких вопросов, все после спектакля!  
Во втором акте он чувствовал смутное раскаяние. Что-то все-таки было не так во всей этой истории. И он отправился просить прощения у мертвой, не сомневаясь, что получит его, обменяв букет королевских белых лилий, оброненных на свежем могильном холмике, на спокойную совесть.  
Но впервые в жизни графа ситуация по-настоящему вышла из-под его контроля. Сначала он не верил в то, что происходит, недоуменно оглядывался, снисходительно улыбался: глупости, бабьи сказки, ему мерещится. Потом понял, поверил и потерялся, не зная, что делать, когда смерть окружила его белым вихрем. Он стал жалким, беспомощным, он ползал на коленях и умолял, чтобы ему сохранили жизнь, искал спасения, прячась за скромной могилкой, в густой тени креста. Но его нашли и там, достали и закружили, он летал и летал, не владея собой, повинуясь чужой воле. Его сердце разрывалось, и в конце концов он упал — просто грохнулся оземь и, кажется, на секунду в самом деле потерял сознание от перенапряжения — и физического, и душевного.

  
[ Сцена из “Жизели” с Эриком ]

  
И вдруг появилась Она — его Жизель, с неживой бледностью, как с посмертной маской на лице. Она была бы еще более жутким призраком, если бы вдруг не раскинула хрупкие руки, загораживая полуживого Альбрехта от своих новых товарок. Она наклоняется над ним, поднимает его, оживляет. Она его простила, жадно ласкает его как живая, боязливо оглядывается на занимающийся восток, ведь она теперь тоже неприкаянный ночной дух. Но ему это уже неважно. Главное, что он жив. Он просительно цепляется на невесомую тень Жизели, лишь бы дотянуть до восхода солнца, и она с удвоенным умилением обнимает его, защищая от смерти и мести, оберегая своей новоявленной потусторонней силой. Возможно, позже ей придется ответить за это перед Миртой, но сейчас вилисы в недоумении отступают, позволяя им проститься, уже навсегда.  
Потом был шторм аплодисментов, занавес закрывался и открывался бесконечное число раз, капельдинеры бесконечно выносили цветы. Эрик с трудом приходил в себя и только чудом вспомнил о том, что полагается кланяться публике и выразить благодарность даме Алисии, облобызав ее руку.  
Только потом он узнал, что этот спектакль стал сенсацией, и на следующий день в театральных кругах только и разговоров было, что о нем, а ведущие газеты вышли с огромными рецензиями и портретами Эрика на радость фру Брун. Ему до этого не было дела, ведь через два дня у них с Алисией был назначен второй спектакль, и Эрик готовился к нему так же одержимо, как и к первому, отрешившись от него на свете.

Рэй ему не мешал и по-прежнему не претендовал на внимание. Спал на диване в гостиной и старался не попадаться на глаза. О его присутствии свидетельствовала только убранная квартира, выстиранные трико, чистые туфли, пополняемый запас сигарет и готовая еда, хотя Эрик с трудом заставлял себя есть, капризничал, равнодушно ковырялся в тарелке и отвергал практически все, что мог предложить ему Рэй.  
Но после второй “Жизели” именно Рэй вернул Эрика к обычной жизни, войдя в его спальню наутро с откупоренной бутылкой шампанского и двумя бокалами, но наиболее примечательным было то, что сам Рэй был обнаженным. Видно было, что нагота все еще приводит его в смущение, и он в очаровательной манере загородил стратегическое место бутылкой.  
Эрик сел в постели и заинтересованно уставился, ожидая продолжения, но не предпринимая ничего, что могло бы снять груз инициативы с плеч Рэя, о чем тот явно мечтал. Рэй густо покраснел, присел на край постели и разлил шампанское по бокалам.  
— Какое прекрасное сегодня утро, — подбодрил его Эрик, с наслаждением глотая холодную пенистую жидкость, запрокидывая голову, приглашающе подставляя шею и плечи.  
Эту подсказку Рэй понял верно, и шеи Эрика робко коснулись его теплые губы.  
— Я как будто был в долгом-долгом путешествии и наконец вернулся домой, — вздохнул Эрик, зарываясь пальцами в крутые кудряшки Рэя.  
— Добро пожаловать, — засмеялся Рэй. Без одеяла ему все еще было неловко, и он явно присматривался к чему-нибудь, чем можно прикрыться, и Эрик как бы нечаянно спихнул одеяло на пол с другой стороны кровати. Рэй тут же прильнул к нему всем телом, словно стараясь теперь прикрыться им, жадно целовал его, не давая смотреть вниз.  
— Кажется, я был не очень внимателен к тебе все эти дни, детка, — заметил Эрик, пробежав пальцами по напряженной спине Рэя. — Мне так жаль.  
— Ты готовился к спектаклю, — великодушно ответил Рэй, касаясь пуговиц его пижамной куртки, но не решаясь расстегнуть. — И оно того стоило. Я скупаю все газеты, и все они пишут о тебе. Я горжусь тобой.  
— Нет, — вдруг ответил Эрик ясным и трезвым голосом, — не гордишься. Если бы ты гордился, то встал бы рядом со мной, а не избегал меня, пробираясь в квартиру чуть ли не с черного хода, а в театре делая вид, что едва помнишь, как зовут этого типа. На самом деле, ты стыдишься меня.  
Рэй мгновенно отпрянул и снова инстинктивно завертелся в поисках одеяла.  
— Может быть, я себя стыжусь, а вовсе не тебя, — буркнул он. — А когда ты так говоришь, мне хочется убежать от тебя и спрятаться. Хотя я знаю, что через час меня потянет обратно к тебе. Не будь таким жестоким.  
— А ты не строй из себя жертву, — Эрик допил бокал и снова улегся на подушки, изящно скрестив ноги в щиколотках. — Думаешь, мне легко так жить?.. Где мои сигареты, Рэй? — перебил он сам себя.  
— Сам ищи свои сигареты! — неожиданно вспылил Рэй. Он вскочил, вытащил из-за кровати одеяло и обернул им бедра. — Ты не успокоишься, пока все не будет так, как ты хочешь, да? Будешь меня ломать, пока не доломаешь и не добьешься своего?  
— Рэй… — устало начал Эрик, прикрыв глаза, но тот его не слушал.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что я и так уже позволил тебе намного больше, чем был готов, больше, чем допускает моя совесть?  
— Я тебя принуждал? — Эрик начал сердиться. Такое многообещающее начало дня обещало вылиться в семейный скандал. Отвратительно. — Тебе не идет образ соблазненной девицы. Сходи погуляй и успокойся. Подумай обо всем еще раз.  
Он ожидал, что Рэй сдаст назад, но тот вдруг объявил:  
— Очень хорошо, — и удалился, волоча за собой одеяло.  
Эрику пришлось вылезти из кровати и идти за ним, утешать и успокаивать, когда Рэй уже одевался, чтобы в самом деле уйти. В конце концов они помирились и попросили друг у друга прощения, и Рэй ворчливо заявил, что сходит за сигаретами, раз уж он почти оделся.

В АБТ Эрик был незамедлительно возведен в ранг премьера. Он со спокойным любопытством следил, как мадам Чейз, сама того не зная, делает то же, что и герр Ландер несколько лет назад, — хочет понадежнее привязать его к своей труппе почетом, привилегиями, гонорарами.  
Первый раз войдя в свою новую премьерскую уборную, он вспомнил, как много лет назад его уже устроили в такой же большой, красивой, просторной уборной по протекции мистера Дэвиса и как паршиво он чувствовал себя в ней. Теперь он здесь по праву и полностью на своем месте.  
Он переехал на другую квартиру — в два раза больше. В ней имелась даже вторая спальня поменьше — для Рэя, чтобы ему не приходилось ночевать на диване как сироте в периоды, когда Эрик готовится к спектаклям и не хочет никого видеть рядом с собой. Он это предусмотрел, потому что научился замечать потребности своего характера. Он знал и мог спрогнозировать, когда ему захочется уединения, когда — сходить в бар с Гленом и Скотти (чьи полгода вот-вот должны были выйти), а когда мирно провести вечер дома с Рэем. Он снисходительно закатывал глаза, но не возражал, когда Рэй включал по телевизору “Я люблю Люси”. И ему нравилась эта предсказуемость.  
— Как тебе тут? — заботливо спросил Эрик, когда Рэй первый раз пришел в его новый дом. — Я специально выбрал квартиру, чтобы нам было хорошо вдвоем.  
Лицо Рэя мгновенно напряглось и потемнело.  
— Дорогой, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Эрик, — не психуй, я ведь ничего такого не сказал. Я просто имел в виду, что ты же все равно проводишь немало времени у меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал чувствовать себя вечным гостем. Ты можешь распоряжаться своей комнатой как тебе заблагорассудится, да хоть склад старых туфель там устрой.  
— Спасибо, — нахохлился Рэй, — но мне не нужна эта комната. Можешь сам распорядиться ей, как хочешь.  
Но, конечно, вскоре Рэю пришлось ночевать в этой комнате, потому что Эрик танцевал свой следующий спектакль — “Выпускной бал”, и опять повторилось то же, что и с “Жизелью”. Эрик выпал из нормальной жизни, стал дерганым, резким, замкнутым, перестал есть и спать. Он чувствовал себя подавленным и несчастным, с ужасом рисуя в уме, какой позор и презрительные взгляды его ждет, если он упадет на сцене, недокрутит пируэт, тяжело и неуклюже приземлится, перепутает позиции. А ведь публика, разбалованная триумфом “Жизели”, так и ломится смотреть на нового балетного принца, про которого столько разговоров… Он сто раз уже танцевал этот “Выпускной бал”, и никогда у него не возникало ни малейших трудностей, но сейчас все по-другому. Кажется, радость и удовольствие от танца потеряны для него безвозвратно. Эрик ощутил чудовищный груз ответственности. Как, оказывается, горек хлеб премьера! Раньше он об этом не задумывался, никто из знакомых ему премьеров никогда не говорил вслух ни о чем подобном. И даже сейчас, когда Эрик пошел поделиться своей печалью с Джоном Кризой, тот недоуменно вздернул бровь:  
— Эрик, что ты загоняешься? Ты в отличной форме с тех пор, как приехал. Тут нет никаких тайных знаний. Танцуй, как танцевал всегда — восхитительно.  
Ни в чем Эрик не нуждался так, как в помощи и совете со стороны. Соня, Глен, Скотти — они, как видел Эрик, хотя и готовы прийти ему на помощь в любой момент, но не компетентны решить его новую проблему. Хоть пиши письмо Суке. Но она, наверное, и знать Эрика не захочет, учитывая то, как они расстались.  
В этот самый период Эрик однажды вытащил из своего почтового ящика телеграмму на датском и пробежал глазами несколько слов.  
— Мой отец умер, — невыразительно доложил он Рэю, который был в этот момент с ним.  
Сам Эрик не чувствовал совсем ничего, даже облегчения, эта новость как будто совсем его не касалась, но Рэй пролил немало слез за них двоих.

Потребовалось всего несколько часов, чтобы уладить отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам. Помогла Соня, взявшая на себя все бюрократические переговоры и даже выторговавшая для Эрика дополнительный чек на дорожные расходы. Мадам Чейз с трудом скрывала за подобающе-соболезнующим видом досаду (как публика воспримет замену звездного исполнителя?) и дипломатично выразила надежду, что хотя бы дебют Эрика в “Лебедином озере” не придется отменять. Ну вот, чтобы вернуться в Нью-Йорк к “Лебединому”, он должен опять лететь на самолете. Проклятье. Проклятье. Морские путешествия теперь для него заказаны — отнимают слишком много времени, а времени у него больше нет, у него весь сезон расписан по дням.

Никто не встречал его в заснеженном аэропорту, когда совершенно измотаный полетом Эрик ступил на родную землю. Право, перелет принес куда больше страданий и мучений, чем мысли о смерти отца. Эрик даже малодушно подумал о том, чтобы по-быстрому остановиться в гостинице в городе, отоспаться, а еще лучше отсидеться там до самых похорон. И прибыть сразу на кладбище. Оно неподалеку от их Гентофте. Интересно, думал ли отец (по крайней мере, пока жил с ними), что до места его последнего пристанища будет меньше получаса пешком от дверей дома?  
Но, разумеется, в конце концов он как миленький приехал домой к матери.  
— Дорогой!.. — фру Брун вцепилась в него так, будто хотела задушить. — Мой бедный мальчик, какой ты бледный, ты устал с дороги?  
Эрик невнятно пробормотал приветствие и боязливо глянул вглубь дома поверх плеча матери.  
— Я всю ночь не спала, когда узнала, что ты летишь на самолете, — она разглядывала его, словно искала повреждения в облике сына. — Я думала, мне никогда не будет так страшно за тебя, как тогда, когда ты плавал по морю, но человечество не остановилось на этих ужасных океанских лайнерах и изобрело нечто еще более опасное... Ты теперь останешься со мной?  
— Мама, — Эрик не знал, как остановить этот поток и перевести разговор на скорбную цель своего приезда. — У меня отпуск на четыре дня, считая сегодняшний. Э-э-э… а где… а когда?.. — сказать про отца вслух было неловко, но она смотрела непонимающе, как будто уже забыла, что случилось, и ему пришлось выговорить это: — Когда похороны?  
Фру Брун удивленно округлила глаза.  
— Ах, вот ты о чем. Не волнуйся. Мы его уже похоронили. Зачем тянуть?  
Ошарашенный Эрик отпрянул в сторону.  
— Сложно было дождаться меня? Я же телеграфировал, когда прилечу!  
— Ну… прости, дорогой, — фру Брун поджала губы: что за упреки матери? — Я не думала, что ты такой любитель похорон.  
— Черт. И зачем я тогда сорвался сюда, скажи на милость? — не то чтобы Эрик и вправду мечтал пережить несколько тягостных и неловких часов у гроба отца, но мать опять все решила за него! Даже в такой ситуации.  
Фру Брун отвернулась от него, судорожно комкая передник:  
— Разумеется. Разумеется. Только этот человек, этот бездельник и паразит, стоит того, чтобы ты ради него “сорвался” из Америки. Даже если он уже лежит в деревянном ящике, и ему решительно все равно, что происходит вокруг него, ради него ты готов приехать! А ради меня — нет, никогда. Зря потраченное время, да?  
— Мама, нет, я не это хотел сказать…  
— Но ты это сказал! Если бы не твой никчемный папаша, который, конечно же, не оставил тебе ни кроны (надеюсь, ты ведь не за наследством приехал?), потому что его содержали ты и я... Если бы не он, ты бы совсем забыл, что у тебя где-то там в Дании вообще-то осталась семья.  
“Забудешь о вас, как же”, — подумал Эрик, пристроившись в углу дивана и осторожно отпихивая кота, который терся об его ноги и обшерстил штанины.  
— Ты столько на него потратил, — продолжала фру Брун, всхлипывая. — Все ради него — и медсестра, и врач на дом, и все эти программы лечения, про которые было ясно, что никогда не помогут… И хоть бы раз ты задумался о том, не нужна ли помощь мне!  
— Мама, я же говорил тебе много раз, чтобы ты обращалась ко мне, если тебе что-то понадобится...  
— А вот отцу не пришлось обращаться к тебе! Ты сам понес ему в клювике свои деньги. А я… Мне становится трудно работать, Эрик. Знал бы ты, как горят у меня ноги, когда я возвращаюсь домой. Но кого это волнует? “Старая кляча еще может пахать”, — так ты думаешь про себя, да?  
— У тебя болят ноги? Что сказал доктор? — Эрику было неуютно. Ну вот, он едва переступил порог, а уже кругом виноват перед матерью. А она еще даже не сказала, как найти могилу. И, кажется, не скажет. А если он начнет спрашивать, будет скандал. Жуть.  
— Какая тебе разница? Ты меня совсем забыл в этой своей Америке. Конечно, у такого красивого и талантливого молодого человека вдали от дома своя жизнь… Надеюсь, эта женщина, Софи или как ее там, она не прицепилась к тебе снова?  
— Ее зовут Соня.  
По воинственному огню в глазах матери Эрик понял, что зря он сейчас коснулся темы свой мнимой или реальной личной жизни. И поспешил добавить:  
— И нет, мы по-прежнему не вместе.

Могилу отца ему в конце концов показали сестры тайком от матери. Поход на кладбище занял каких-то сорок минут, и больше Эрик к этому вопросу не возвращался.  
Он пытался уговорить мать если не продать парикмахерский салон, то хотя бы перестать работать в нем самой, и обещал присылать деньги, однако фру Брун отказалась от его помощи, хотя до этого сама жаловалась на усталость. Эрик не пробыл в родном доме и полутора дней, а уже начал задыхаться.  
Но одно действительно полезное дело он все-таки сделал за эти четыре дня в Копенгагене.  
Сначала он ломал голову, как связаться с Сукой. Идти в театр, откуда его так запросто отпустили, чтобы не сказать “поперли”, и обивать пороги на проходных, прося вахтеров позвать мадам Волкову?.. К счастью, он приблизительно знал, где она живет, и, после продолжительных блужданий нашел место. Постройка двадцатых годов, многоквартирный дом из красного кирпича и подъезд с ее именем на табличке возле двери. Эрик заколебался, перед тем как войти. Как она его встретит? Не велит ли убираться?  
Когда он позвонил, самой Суки дома не оказалось. Дверь открыл ее муж-англичанин. Эрик был готов смириться с неудачей и заглянуть попозже, но хозяин любезно пригласил его зайти и подождать, хотя они были не знакомы. Вера, сказал англичанин, должна уже скоро прийти.  
Эрик просидел около получаса в гостиной, которую супруги постарались сделать настолько британской, насколько возможно, и поддерживал вежливый разговор ни о чем, когда Сука все-таки объявилась. Эрик встал навстречу, внутренне холодея в предчувствии какой-нибудь оскорбительной выходки. Но мадам Волкова, узнав его, вся засветилась:  
— Деточка! Как я рада тебя видеть! — она заключила замявшегося Эрика в объятия и звучно расцеловала в обе щеки.  
Она, казалось, совсем не помнила, в каких отношениях они были на момент расставания.  
— Мадам, я… — смутился Эрик. Заготовленные достойные, профессиональные и деловитые речи теперь стали неуместны, а другого сценария он не рассматривал. — Извините, что пришел без приглашения...  
— Пустяки, я люблю сюрпризы. Я знаю, что ты достойно станцевал “Жизель”, — мадам Волкова подвела его к креслу и жестом предложила садиться. Муж отправился на кухню за чаем. — Алисия подробно написала мне обо всем.  
— Вы знакомы? — изумился Эрик. “И похоже, что близко”.  
— Ну конечно, еще по лондонским временам. Забавно. Она меня спросила о том же, когда получила мой ответ: “Вы знакомы с Эриком?” Она не знала, что ты мой ученик.  
Эрик опустил глаза, вспомнив, как многократно отрекался от мадам Волковой, говоря всем, что работал с Ландером, а ее даже не упоминая.  
— Мы с ней почти не разговаривали, — нашелся он. — Она… ну, вы знаете…  
— Не очень разговорчива, — согласилась мадам Волкова. — Зато в письмах совершенно очаровательна.  
Они неспешно пили чай и ели тонюсенькие сандвичи с маслом и огурцом. Мадам Волкова непринужденно пересказывала театральные сплетни:  
— Тебе будет приятно узнать, что после новости о твоей “Жизели” у нас в театре все забегали как усевшиеся на муравейник. Ларсен рвал и метал неделю, а потом ходил в тоске и скорби. Он это заслужил. Я ему сразу сказала, что он не должен был отпускать тебя так просто. А теперь ты, значит, решил вернуться к нам?  
— О, нет, — ответил Эрик, — я прилетел по семейным делам всего на четыре дня. Но, мадам, я хочу остаться вашим учеником. Я понял, что без вас я ничто. Я готов ради занятий с вами прилетать из Нью-Йорка при каждой возможности. Теперь я согласен со всеми вашими требованиями и готов на…  
— Я знаю это, деточка, знаю, — перебила его мадам Волкова. — Можешь не продолжать. Я этого ждала. Ты должен был однажды понять, что иначе тебе не стать настоящим артистом.  
— Так вы согласны работать со мной? — с надеждой спросил Эрик, хотя снисходительный тон мадам Волковой и царапнул самолюбие.  
Она вдруг отставила чашку.  
— Ты сказал, что приехал на четыре дня? Тогда у нас мало времени. Некогда распивать чаи.

Эрик репетировал “Лебединое озеро” с мадам Волковой в частной студии, потому что переступить порог театра отказался наотрез. Пусть сами его разыскивают и зазывают к себе. Он начал понимать язык мадам Волковой — те ее объяснения, которые прежде казались ему мешаниной вроде бы понятных, но по сути бессмысленных фраз вроде “падай, падай по-настоящему”, теперь стали понятны с полуслова. За эти четыре дня он выучил и усвоил больше, чем за все репетиции в Нью-Йорке.  
Но когда он прилетел обратно, то снова почувствовал, что на самом деле не может ничего. Его танец был лишь бледной тенью того, что он сам хотел сделать. Хоть выписывай мадам Волкову в США. Мадам Чейз считала иначе, и успехи нового премьера ее, казалось, более чем устраивали. Эрика теперь рвали на части — он записывался для телешоу, ездил на бесчисленные фестивали, у него появилось множество гостевых контрактов в различных компаниях Америки и Европы на несколько лет вперед, и это не говоря об интервью и рекламных фотосессиях. Фру Брун теперь могла без риска неоправданных расходов заказывать по почтовой подписке иностранные балетные журналы — почти в каждом номере ее радовала физиономия сына.

***  
На часах было пять утра, когда Эрик проснулся из-за того, что Рэй рядом завозился, сел и принялся натягивать трусы и майку.  
— Детка… — сонно пробормотал Эрик, обнимая его одной рукой. — Не уходи...  
Утро обещало быть таким приятным и расслабленным. Вчера состоялась его последняя “Пахита” в текущем блоке, и чудовищное напряжение и беспокойство наконец-то отпустило. Впереди были если не маленькие каникулы, то несколько дней спокойной жизни. Почему бы Рэю не остаться, вот именно сейчас?  
— Мне нужно идти, — вздохнул Рэй. — Ты же знаешь. Спи.  
Рэй всегда поднимался на рассвете, когда начинала работать подземка, чтобы попасть в свой пансион до того, как проснутся другие жильцы. По мнению Эрика — глупость несусветная и никому ненужные интриги. В конце концов, Рэй мог отвечать на неудобные вопросы, что был у подружки, и это была бы полуправда.  
— Но что будет, если даже все узнают, что ты не ночевал дома? — спросил Эрик с досадой. — Кому какое дело?  
— Донье Фернанде есть дело, — Рэй встал и натягивал брюки. — Она очень по-матерински ко мне относится. Когда заподозрила, что у меня отношения, стала уговаривать меня привести эту девушку на обед.  
Рэя угораздило поселиться у испанской квартирной хозяйки. Или не угораздило, а он специально искал такой вариант и был готов мириться с постоянным назойливым вмешательством в свои сугубо личные дела ради бог весть каких преимуществ? Иногда Эрику начинало казаться, что строгость заботливой квартирохозяйки — еще один удобный предлог, чтобы не съезжаться вместе.  
Рэй между тем подобрал на кресле свою рубашку, но она оказалась разорвана на плече так, что рукав висел на нитках. Причиной этому было отчасти нетерпение Эрика, но главным образом сильная поношенность.  
— Где-то тут я оставлял футболку... — пробормотал Рэй, сунувшись в шкаф.  
Эрик, с которого сошел всякий сон, резко откинул одеяло и сел.  
— Вот что, Рэй. С меня хватит. Мы вместе больше года, за этот срок любая пара уже пришла бы к чему-нибудь. Будь ты девчонкой, так и вообще… Мне надоели эти шпионские игры.  
— Эрик, не начинай сначала, — вздохнул Рэй даже не обернувшись и продолжая копошиться в шкафу. — Можно, я сегодня возьму одну из твоих футболок?  
— Ты можешь взять все, что угодно. Здесь все твое. При условии, что ты сам останешься тут.  
— Твою мать, ты же обещал не давить на меня с этим больше! — Рэй, как обычно, мгновенно вспыхнул. — Я не могу! Пойми ты наконец, просто не могу! Я буду чувствовать себя ужасно, зная, что все знают…  
— Я обещаю, что твои родители ни о чем не узнают, — Эрик вылез из постели и натянул брюки, потому что обнаженность не соответствовала серьезной теме разговора. — Я сам не стремлюсь нарушать их покой. Но зачем скрываться перед близкими друзьями?  
— Тетли, Дуглас, Арова и прочие — это твоя друзья, а не мои, — надулся Рэй. — А я дружу с Куртом Трайбером, с Джоном Ризли, с Шелли Фаррел… Они не такие и думают, что я не такой. И отвернутся от меня, если вдруг…  
— Может, нахрен таких друзей, которые не дают тебе быть собой? — Эрик скрестил руки на груди.  
— Может, нахрен такого парня, который хочет лишить меня привычного окружения ради своей прихоти? — вызывающе отпарировал Рэй.  
Эрик какое-то время молчал, как бы давая Рэю как следует обдумать сказанное.  
— Очень хорошо, — сказал он наконец. — Раз уж мне все равно не спится, пойду-ка я прогуляюсь. К тому времени, когда я вернусь, тут должны быть все твои футболки, рубашки и все остальное — или вообще ничего, чтоб даже духу твоего не осталось. Побудь в одиночестве и реши, чего ты хочешь, но я не позволю тебе больше тянуть и сидеть на двух стульях.  
Рэй лишь гневно фыркнул, смял в ком разодранную рубашку и убежал, хлопнув входной дверью. Эрик замер, прислушиваясь, не только к удаляющимся шагам, но и к себе. Что это значит? Неужели конец? Зачем он так сказал? Надо было помягче, не так бескомпромиссно… Ах, чушь. Никуда Рэй не денется. А если все-таки денется?.. Иногда в Рэе вскипала его южная кровь, каждый раз непредсказуемо. Вдруг и правда эти его принципы так крепки?..  
Время тянулось ужасно медленно. Эрик нервно собирался на класс, с размаху швыряя в сумку трико (принесенное вчера из прачечной Рэем), туфли, полотенце. Ладно, он подойдет к Рэю сразу после занятий, поболтает о чем-нибудь и не будет напоминать об утреннем разговоре.  
На класс Рэй не явился. Эрик уже начал проклинать свое упрямство и несговорчивость. Что, если он никогда больше не увидит Рэя, его широкую лягушачью улыбку, его горящие глаза, не запустит пальцы в его упругие кудряшки, не откроет дверь после полуночи и не увидит по ту сторону порога его, довольного, доверчивого и предвкушающего? В это не верилось до конца, но ведь случалось, что люди теряли свое счастье и по более ничтожным причинам…  
Эрик был в ужасном настроении и подумывал под каким-нибудь предлогом разузнать в канцелярии труппы адрес Рэя… Остановила только мысль о том, что Рэй за весь год их близости даже не изволил оставить ему свой домашний адрес. Похоже, он действительно не относился к их отношениям так же серьезно, как Эрик, и все это время надеялся, что наваждение пройдет и его сердцем завладеет милая девушка, а роман с мужчиной останется единственным темным пятном в его биографии, которое лучше поскорее забыть и жить дальше. Подумав об этом, Эрик не пошел его искать и решил, что выбросит его из головы.  
По дороге домой он купил бутылку виски.

Рэй объявился на следующий день, подавленный и несчастный, с погасшим взглядом. Просто вошел в уборную Эрика, когда тот отдыхал в перерыве между репетициями.  
— Я на все согласен, — сказал он, глядя в пол. — Не выгоняй меня, пожалуйста.  
Первым порывом Эрика было заорать от восторга и кинуться обнимать Рэя. Но… Неужели так надо было целые ужасные сутки мучить его отвратительной неизвестностью? Захотелось напомнить об этом, ответить холодно и иронично. Однако Рэй выглядел таким напуганным, расстроенным и трепещущим, что Эрик его пожалел.  
— Бедный глупый Рэй, — мягко сказал он, встал и обвил обеими руками талию Рэя, привлекая его к себе. — Я так сильно люблю тебя. Как я могу тебя выгнать? Теперь все будет хорошо.  
Он почувствовал, как спина и поясница Рэя напряглись под его руками. Они находились не у себя дома, а в театре. Здесь Рэй даже за закрытыми дверями избегал любых контактов с Эриком и старался не оставаться с ним наедине. Но он не вырвался не отстранился, только со всхлипом вцепился в плечи Эрика, бормоча что-то бессвязное.  
— Давай я помогу тебе перевезти вещи в мою квартиру, — предложил Эрик.  
Рэй сначала принялся отнекиваться, но потом сам испугался, что это может быть расценено как нарушение новых правил игры, и смущенно объяснил:  
— На самом деле, я просто не хотел тебя утруждать. Я ведь живу в паршивом районе, и условия у меня не бог весть какие, а ты такой шикарный… Все соседи сбегутся на тебя посмотреть, и это может быть неудобно и неприятно… То есть, тебе неудобно, — снова поспешил уточнить он, — не мне.  
— Не говори ерунды, — улыбнулся Эрик. — Я хочу помочь тебе с вещами, и меня не волнует, в какой дыре ты жил до сих пор. И не беспокойся, я не собираюсь устраивать пресс-конференцию и докладывать всем твоим соседям, что ты переезжаешь ко мне. Я не идиот.

И они отправились в грохочущей душной подземке в отдаленный район Бруклина. Даже дальше, нежели сам Эрик жил в первые свои деньки в Америке. Он с любопытством озирался по сторонам, ступая по неметеным улицам, среди рядов одинаковых кирпичных многоквартирных домов, не знавших ремонта, наверное, последние лет 30. Все-таки хорошо жить в приличном районе, с удовлетворением подумал он, придерживая карман с бумажником и уворачиваясь от стайки чернокожих беспризорников.  
Вопреки предсказаниям Рэя, их сборы и отъезд из пансиона прошли практически незамеченными, лишь какие-то женщины выглянули из-за двери одной из комнат и снова спрятались. Наверное, дело было в том, что они приехали среди дня, когда остальные жильцы были на работе. Рэй все равно заметно нервничал и успокоился, только когда они с его немногочисленным скарбом (Эрик не без тайного удовольствия успел заметить свою фотографию, которую Рэй поспешно сунул между страниц книги) погрузились в вызванное Эриком такси. Вдруг Рэй вспомнил, спохватился и принялся стучать в стекло, отделявшее водительское место от пассажирского салона:  
— Я же совсем недавно заплатил за месяц вперед! Донья Фернанда обязана вернуть мне деньги.  
— Оставь, — отмахнулся Эрик, давая знак оглянувшемуся водителю, чтобы не останавливался.  
— Но как же? Двадцать пять баксов на дороге не валяются.  
— Детка, я хочу, чтобы ты не тревожился ни о чем хотя бы сегодня. — Эрику не хотелось отпускать Рэя к донье Фернанде, а то ведь непременно сунет нос не в свое дело, начнет выяснять, почему это Рэй вдруг съезжает, к кому и зачем, и доведет его своими материнскими заботами до нового приступа вины.  
Но Рэй не мог не думать о деньгах.  
— Эрик, — начал он снова, — я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто это опять отговорки, но твоя квартира слишком дорогая. Я вряд ли смогу нести свою половину расходов.  
— До сих пор я как-то справлялся один, — беспечно ответил Эрик. Но, видя, как Рэй набирает в грудь побольше воздуха для протеста, незаметно стиснул его кисть. — Но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Например, ты можешь взять на себя другие расходы. Жить вдвоем все равно дешевле, чем одному.  
— Эрик, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня содержал…  
— Тсс. Давай не будем начинать нашу совместную жизнь с унылых денежных вопросов. У нас же не брак по расчету.

***

Со временем Эрик стал все чаще вспоминать мадам Волкову не только в репетиционном зале, но и дома. У нее была похожая семейная ситуация: она была одним из самых известных (и высокооплачиваемых) балетных педагогов в мире, а ее муж так и не смог найти себя, когда они уехали из Англии. Чтобы он не чувствовал себя униженным оттого, что сидит на содержании у жены, мадам Волкова весьма изобретательно подбрасывала ему деньги на карманные расходы — “забывала” в ящике его стола, подкладывала купюры между страницами книги, которую он читал, незаметно опускала в карман его пальто.  
То же самое Эрик стал делать с Рэем. Иногда это превращалось в целое приключение и проверку на изобретательность. Рэй то ли по рассеянности, то ли боясь нарываться на ссору, ничего не замечал. Эрик проделывал все это с удовольствием. Ему нравилось заботиться о Рэе и дарить ему подарки, например, тайком записать мерки с его рубашки и купить новую. Что может быть приятнее?  
Сначала они с Рэем особенно не отсвечивали и проводили свободное время дома вдвоем. Рэю нужно было привыкнуть к новому положению вещей. Но на исходе второй недели Эрик предложил позвать гостей. Предлогом послужило приобретение электровафельницы, которую нужно было непременно опробовать.  
— Мы можем сами съесть эти вафли, — кисло отговаривал его Рэй. — Просто испечем их немного…  
— Нет уж. — Это прозвучало резко, и Эрик подсластил пилюлю: — Мы позовем только своих. Самый узкий круг.  
Рэй остался недовольным, даже поцелуй не помог. Но в назначенный день он безропотно встал замешивать тесто, сверяясь с потрепанным Эриковым руководством по домоводству. Составляя список приглашенных, Эрик предложил ему позвать своих друзей — Курта Трайбера, Джона Ризли и остальных. Может, они не будут так уж против новой жизни Рэя? Но Рэй не захотел даже попытаться, и на вафли к ним пришли только Глен и Скотти, Соня, Нора Кей, агент Эрика Кристофер Аллан — очень светский и просвещенный юрист, чем-то похожий на Кристенсена, а также новая подруга Эрика — француженка Арлетт Кастанье, недавно поступившая в труппу. Вафли с кленовым сиропом удались отменно, обстановка была непринужденная, и всем было очень весело. Даже Рэй держался хорошо. Эрик искренне обрадовался, когда увидел, как тот, лишь слегка краснея и почти не волнуясь, демонстрирует гостям чудо-вафельницу и объясняет, что Эрик обожает всякие такие штуки для дома и скупает все, что видит, особенно если в рекламе говорится: “Самое современное устройство!” или: “По последнему слову техники”.  
Возможно, все прошло так гладко потому, что в самом начале вечеринки Эрик отвел в сторонку Глена со Скотти и наказал им придержать свое остроумие при себе, хотя бы в присутствии Рэя.  
— О, Эрик, это так мило, — блаженно вздохнул Скотти. — Никогда не думал, что ты можешь быть таким заботливым, таким домашним…  
— Да, я помню, какое будущее ты мне предсказал, — холодно улыбнулся Эрик. — Что я женюсь для отвода глаз и напложу детей, а сам буду бегать втайне от всех на Кристофер-стрит. Ты еще пенял мне, что я ни с кем не знакомлюсь там.  
— Надеюсь, ты затеял все это, — Скотти обвел взглядом гостиную, — не для того, чтобы разубедить меня?  
— Не воображай. Я просто хочу, милый мой Скотти, чтобы в следующий раз, когда тебе захочется обвинить меня в чем-нибудь, ты сделал вот так, — и Эрик плотно засунул в зубы Скотти горячую вафлю.  
Соня тем временем о чем-то долго разговаривала с Рэем.  
— О чем шла речь? — полюбопытствовал Эрик, подойдя к Соне, когда Рэй отлучился на кухню за имбирным пивом.  
— О вафлях, — улыбнулась Соня. — Ну и вообще о еде. Мы делились рецептами.  
— И как он тебе? — осторожно спросил Эрик. Все-таки из всех присутствующих с Соней их связывало наиболее близкое, гм, знакомство. Он запоздало спохватился, что ей может быть неприятно участие в подобных смотринах. Эрик шутливо приобнял ее и заставил присесть к себе на колено.  
— Рэй очень милый, — Соня снова улыбнулась, но как-то кривовато. — Он мне всегда нравился, еще до того, как я узнала о вас. Тебе с ним, наверное, очень весело. Я рада, что ты наконец-то… нашел себе кого-то.  
— Но ты для меня всегда на первом месте, — Эрик, на всякий случай бросив беглый взгляд на двери и убедившись, что Рэй не вернулся с кухни, целомудренно поцеловал Соню в висок. — Помни об этом, любовь моя.  
— Ох, Эрик, — вздохнула Соня, стараясь сохранить улыбку на лице, — Не надо извинений. Ведь я сама разорвала нашу помолвку.  
Эрику ужасно хотелось спросить, не жалеет ли об этом Соня теперь. Вряд ли бы она призналась, но ее задумчивость и рассеянность были заметны и говорили за себя. Но тут вернулся Рэй с пластиковым ведерком, в котором охлаждалось имбирное пиво.

— Ох уж эти вечеринки, черт бы их подрал, — вздыхал Эрик, собирая по всей гостиной пустые бутылки и тарелки. — Каждый раз спрашиваю себя, когда все расходятся: зачем я это затеял?  
— А мне понравилось, — заявил Рэй, стоя на коленях и заглядывая под диван, где в недосягаемости поблескивала еще одна бутылка. — Было классно. Оставь ты это все! Потом уберем.  
— “Потом” — это когда?  
— Завтра, — Рэй встал и отряхнул брюки. — Пойдем в кровать.  
— Ненавижу бардак, — Эрик никак не мог остановиться, и Рэю пришлось подойти и силой забрать у него из рук стопку грязных тарелок:  
— Господи боже мой, с каким занудой я связался... — он поцеловал Эрика, одновременно захватывая его руки и не позволяя снова приняться за уборку.  
Эрик заинтересованно замер, не вырываясь.  
— А если я буду оказывать сопротивление?  
— Я не уступлю тебя уборке, — и Рэй потянул его в спальню.  
То ли подействовало имбирное пиво, то ли эйфория от хорошей вечеринки, но Рэй держал себя без обычной застенчивости и, к удовольствию Эрика, проявлял даже подобие инициативы. “А теперь подумай сам: и от этого ты хотел отказаться? Собирался прожить жизнь, даже не попробовав этого?” — чуть было не спросил Эрик, когда они лежали рядом, тяжело дышащие и потные, но прикусил язык. Ему не хотелось напоминать Рэю о его ужасных сомнениях.

Долгий звонок в дверь разбудил Эрика. Рэй продолжал видеть сны. Теперь, когда ему не нужно было вставать в несусветную рань, чтобы добраться в бруклинский клоповник, он отдался своей привычке и засыпал так крепко, что его бы даже пушка не подняла.  
Эрик выбрался из теплой постели и с некоторым смущением обнаружил, что забыл надеть свою элегантную лавандовую пижаму. Этой ночью они с Рэем немного увлеклись. Но звонок продолжал надрываться, времени на то, чтобы одеваться, не было, и Эрик схватил с кровати скомканную простыню, завернулся в нее на манер античной тоги и побежал открывать.  
Ему даже не потребовалось посмотреть в дверной глазок, чтобы узнать кто это. Юная француженка появилась в труппе всего несколько месяцев назад. И поначалу Эрик ее даже не заметил — текучка кадров была в порядке вещей. Зато Арлетт — так звали новенькую — заметила его. Флирт Эрик распознал и, конечно, не собирался на него отвечать, но решил не терзать излишней жестокостью сердце мадемуазель. Он любезно здоровался, не показывая удивления из-за слишком частых “случайных” встреч в коридорах и столовой. Рыцарственно поднимал с пола все оброненные Арлетт ленты, сумочки, книги и носовые платки. Пару раз Эрик заплатил за нее в столовой, когда у француженки не оказывалось при себе мелочи, и она принималась, теребя сумочку и не понимая, что ей втирает чернокожая буфетчица, беспомощно озираться по сторонам, а потом он выслушивал потоки таких задыхающихся благодарностей, будто это были не несколько центов “до завтра”, а спасение утопающего в шторм.  
Арлетт довольно скоро узнала про Рэя (все узнали про Рэя), но это ее не отпугнуло. Эрик не знал, была ли это просто наивность или тщательно взвешенный, далеко ведущий стратегический план, выношенный после многих пролитых в подушку слез, но Арлетт стала для них своего рода другом семьи. Она появлялась у них каждый день под тем или иным предлогом, мимоходом вежливо кивала Рэю, а потом переводила взгляд на Эрика с прежним обожанием и надеждой.  
— Доброе утро! — провозгласила она, когда Эрик открыл дверь, и на французский манер расцеловала его в обе щеки. — Пора вставать! Смотри, что я тебе принесла, — Арлетт продемонстрировала бумажный пакет, умопомрачительно благоухающий свежайшей выпечкой.  
— Прости, что я в таком виде, — сказал Эрик, церемонно пропуская ее в квартиру. На самом деле, особенного смущения он не испытывал. Когда приходишь в гости в неурочный час, не стоит ждать, что хозяин будет встречать тебя в смокинге, верно ведь?  
И правда, Арлетт ничуть не обиделась и только широко и с явственным восторгом улыбнулась. Ее взгляд стал еще внимательнее и заинтересованнее, когда они прошли на кухню, всю залитую солнцем, и лучи как рентгеном просветили тонкую простыню. Эрик не удержался, и перемещаясь между холодильником и плитой, нарочно замедлял шаг перед окном. Такие моменты чрезвычайно бодрили, не хуже пузырьков шампанского в крови.  
Пока варился кофе, а горячие булочки с корицей уже горкой громоздились на тарелке, они с Арлетт уселись рядышком на подоконник и закурили от одной спички, в тишине наслаждаясь моментом полного взаимопонимания. Эрик про себя подозревал, что курит Арлетт только с ним, но спрашивать было бы совсем невежливо.  
Вдруг в кухню заглянул растрепанный и все еще сонный Рэй.  
— Детка, ты вовремя, кофе почти готов, — сказал Эрик, но Рэй только мотнул головой, что должно было, вероятно, обозначать приветственный кивок в адрес Арлетт, и исчез.  
Эрик счел, что тот пошел умыться и одеться. Но три чашки были уже на столе, гостья хлопотала у кофейника в поисках прихватки, а Рэй так и не вышел. Эрик еще раз громко позвал его, но не дождался ответа, и они с Арлетт сели завтракать вдвоем.  
— Наверное, он еще не проснулся до конца, — объяснил Эрик, жмурясь от наслаждения и жуя нежнейшую горячую булочку. — О, дорогая, ты просто фея. Где ты достаешь такую волшебную выпечку в семь утра?  
— Не скажу, — кокетливо прищурилась Арлетт.  
— Хорошо, но если я подсяду на эти булочки и не смогу без них жить…  
— Я могу приносить их каждый день, — оживилась она. — С тебя кофе, — “И ты сам”, — нетонко подразумевал тон Арлетт, — с меня булочки.  
— О, это будет отличная сделка.  
И они с глубокой серьезностью пожали друг другу руки.  
Когда Арлетт допила свой кофе, налюбовалась на полуспадающие складки простыни, была отстранена от попытки вымыть посуду (“Не беспокойся, дорогая, мы сами”) и наконец убежала собираться на класс, Эрик поправил свою тогу и отправился на поиски затихарившегося Рэя. Может быть, он просто снова заснул?  
Но Рэй, совершенно проснувшийся и уже одетый, в напряженной и враждебной позе сидел в спальне.  
— Ты чего тут спрятался? — Эрик пошарил на комоде в поисках сигарет, чувствуя в воздухе электрические разряды надвигающейся семейной ссоры.  
— Зато ты, я смотрю, совершенно не прячешься. Кто я такой, чтобы разбивать ваш умилительный тет-а-тет?  
— О господи, — рассмеялся Эрик. — Ты что, ревнуешь меня к Арлетт?  
— Ты разгуливаешь перед ней голым, а она и глазом не моргнет! Ты с ней спишь, признайся? Как и с Соней?  
Эрик присел рядом с Рэем на край кровати и попытался шутливо взлохматить его кудряшки, то тот сердито вывернулся из-под руки.  
— Любовь моя, — сказал Эрик, — мне очень приятно, что ты меня ревнуешь. Говорят, это признак настоящих чувств.  
— Они все время крутятся вокруг, а ты их поощряешь! — продолжал перечислять обиды Рэй. — Думаешь, я не заметил, как вчера Соня сидела у тебя на коленях? На глазах у всех!  
— Прости, — Эрик решил стать серьезным, видя, что легкомысленный тон не действует. — Я не думал, что тебе это неприятно. Мы с Соней вроде как брат с сестрой, и все к этому привыкли. Мне казалось, что и ты тоже привык.  
— Сестры себя так не ведут! Ты знаешь, что она бросила Стивви?  
— Кого? — не понял Эрик.  
— Нашего аккомпаниатора. Я с ним немного дружу. Бедняга ужасно переживает и жалуется, что Соня ни о чем не может говорить, не поминая через слово тебя. А под конец и вовсе заявила Стивви, что ему никогда не стать таким, как ты.  
— Этот Стивви тот еще придурок, — хмыкнул Эрик и откинулся назад, улегшись на постель. Простыня почти сползла с него, но даже это зрелище оставило Рэя равнодушным.  
— Кто я для тебя? — горько спросил он. — Иногда мне кажется, что ты со мной просто экспериментируешь. А потом снова начнешь любить женщин.  
— Довольно неожиданное замечание из уст человека, которого я чуть ли не насильно заставил жить со мной.  
— Но Эрик, — продолжал горячо настаивать Рэй, — все эти женщины вокруг тебя… Тебе нравится их внимание, да? Тебе это нужно? Тебе чего-то не хватает со мной?  
— Успокойся, — Эрик начал раздражаться. — Надо быть вежливым с людьми. Кстати, ты наверняка обидел Арлетт сейчас, даже не поздоровался с ней.  
Рэй с гневным вскриком бросился вон из комнаты и демонстративно хлопнул дверью ванной. Эрик подождал с минуту, но потом закатил глаза и пошел за ним, придерживая простыню на бедрах.  
— Детка, — сказал он, поскребшись в дверь, — мне очень хорошо с тобой. Просто идеально. И мы будем вместе до самой смерти. Я не из тех людей, которые “экспериментируют”. Ты мог бы уже заметить, что у меня всегда все очень серьезно. Я не меняю партнеров как перчатки. Не ты ли, кстати, называешь меня занудой? Рэй! Открой гребаную дверь. Это все мило, но довольно глупо.  
В конце концов Рэй с несчастным и одновременно сердитым видом отпер дверь и позволил себя обнять.

В этом был весь Рэй — парадоксальное сочетание взрослости и детскости.  
Он был весьма деловым и практичным. Едва водворившись в квартире, привел в порядок финансы Эрика, читал его контракты, проверял счета, следил за его расходами, отговаривал от лишних трат. Рэй был докой по части получения всевозможных скидок. Он неустанно вырезал какие-то купоны с коробок с едой и обменивал их в супермаркетах на “сюрприз” — обычно в виде бутылки салатной заправки или баночки соуса к спагетти. Спагетти, впрочем, к тому времени исчезли с их стола, потому что как-то раз на классе Эрик неудачно посмотрелся в зеркало и испугался, что растолстел. Рэй попытался его переубедить, но не преуспел и, поскольку знаменитая новейшая вафельница по последнему слову техники у них теперь простаивала без дела, ухитрился загнать ее через газету объявлений почти за полную стоимость. А для Эрика теперь покупались замороженные стейки из тунца по акции “Купите две упаковки — третья в подарок”, а по средам — цыпленок, потому что в этот день на цыпленка делали скидку. Все сэкономленные на хозяйстве деньги Рэй аккуратно складывал в копилку и даже Эрику запретил запускать туда руку “на сигареты”.  
Но тот же самый Рэй мог быть невероятно взбалмошным, вздорным и бессмысленно упрямым. Однажды Эрик и Соня собрались в Сан-Франциско танцевать в гала. Эрик звал Рэя с собой, думая, что тому будет приятно побывать в родном городе, однако Рэй отказался наотрез. И вдруг, когда Соня уже заехала за Эриком, чтобы вместе отправиться в аэропорт, Рэй объявил:  
— Я тут подумал… Я хочу с вами.  
— Гениально! — ядовито отозвался Эрик. Он, как обычно, нервничал перед выступлением, а теперь еще и этот сюрприз. — Ты не мог решиться еще позже? Скажем, когда мы уже садились бы в самолет?  
— Но, может быть, в аэропорту еще можно купить билеты на наш рейс, — вмешалась Соня. — Надо попробовать. Рэй, ты сможешь собраться за пять минут?  
Вместо благодарности за поддержку, Рэй наградил Соню неожидано злобным взглядом и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Я готов.  
— Вы оба в своем уме? — осведомился Эрик. — Рэй, ты что, собираешь вот так просто уехать без разрешения мадам? У тебя нет спектаклей?  
— Я уверена, что Рэя отпустят, если мы с тобой попросим, — нисколько не смущенная Соня вмешалась снова. — Рэй, иди собираться быстрее, а я пока позвоню Чейз.  
Соня убежала в гостиную к телефонному аппарату, и Эрик навис над Рэем:  
— Что происходит?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты ехал с ней.  
— Тебе что, пять лет? Что еще за капризы? Я еду танцевать. Мне не до твоих выдумок.  
— Но ты мог попросить любую другую партнершу!  
— Рэй. У тебя ровно тридцать секунд, чтобы прекратить истерику. И когда вернется Соня, которая улаживает, заметь, твои дела, ты искренне ее поблагодаришь и впредь будешь с ней мил и любезен.  
— Все в порядке! — доложила Соня, заглянув к ним. — Мадам Чейз согласилась. Но почему ты до сих пор не собран, Рэй?!  
— Поехали, Соня, — Эрик взял ее за локоть. — Я не хочу опоздать из-за него.  
— Я быстро, — засуетился Рэй.  
— Тогда увидимся позже в аэропорту. А нас ждет такси.  
Соня было начала вежливо возражать, что они еще могут задержаться на несколько минут, но Эрик поспешно вывел ее прочь из квартиры. А Рэй пусть разгребает сложности, которые сам же насоздавал на пустом месте.  
Рэй в аэропорт так и не явился — то ли опоздал, то ли обиделся и опять передумал. Это, безусловно, было к лучшему, потому что у Эрика обычный предполетный мандраж наложился на нервозность перед выступлением, и он бы, возможно, просто убил Рэя, если бы тот опять начал его доводить. Впрочем, Соня как будто перехватила у Рэя эстафету.  
— Тебе не кажется, что иногда слишком жесток? — спросила она, когда они устроились в соседних креслах.  
— Что? — утомленно вздохнул Эрик, стекая по креслу и шаря в пакетике в поиске леденцов от укачивания.  
— Рэй наверняка не просто так захотел полететь с нами. У него должна быть причина, а ты даже не захотел его выслушать.  
— Я его выслушал. Никакой причины у него не было, просто приспичило.  
Эрик отвернулся к иллюминатору, но Соня не унималась.  
— “Приспичило” — это вообще-то тоже причина и основание, дорогой. Когда на тебя находит, с тобой все должны носиться, а больше всех — тот же Рэй. Но если находит на Рэя, то это почему-то не стоит внимания.  
— Объясни мне, пожалуйста, — устало сказал Эрик, — когда это на меня “находило”?  
— Да вот сейчас, например, когда ты психованный и злой из-за того, что боишься летать на самолете. Или когда ты перед спектаклями отказываешься разговаривать с людьми и даже не здороваешься ни с кем…  
— Это разные вещи, — возразил Эрик, как мог, терпеливо. — Мне нужно сосредоточиться, настроиться на нужный лад. Только тогда у меня получается… ну, хотя бы нормально. А чтобы получилось хорошо, такого уже давно не было. — Он вздохнул и прислушался к реву запускаемых двигателей.  
— Я все ищу случая намекнуть тебе, Эрик, — ядовито сказала Соня, — что ты вообще-то не единственный танцовщик на свете. Вокруг тебя всем нужно время от времени настраиваться перед выступлением. Даже Рэю тоже нужно. Но все мы проделываем свои ритуалы молча и никому не мешая. И только вокруг тебя должен плясать собственный кордебалет, чтобы ты соизволил просто выйти на сцену. И главная несправедливость в том, что этот кордебалет никогда не дождется от тебя ответной любезности даже в какой-нибудь мелочи.  
— Это не мелочь! — взорвался Эрик. Самолет начал движение по взлетной полосе, и у него душа ушла в пятки. Этот спор выводил его из себя вдвойне. — Мы опоздали бы на рейс, если бы остались ждать Рэя. Тогда мы не попали бы в Сан-Франциско, не танцевали бы наш номер и платили бы неустойку. Рэй мог подумать хотя бы об этом, коль скоро все наши счета оплачиваю я!  
— Не думаю, что ему это нужно, Эрик, — покачала головой Соня.  
— Естественно. Я и не говорю, что он со мной из-за денег. Но так уж получилось, что зарабатываю в нашей паре я, и он этим пользуется. В его интересах, чтобы я выходил на сцену в приличном состоянии, танцевал и получал гонорары.  
— И все-таки я думаю, что главное в отношениях…  
— Соня! Занимайся своими отношениями, ладно? Не надо лезть в наши.  
Прием был не очень красивый и демонстрировал беспомощность Эрика в полемике, но Соня тут же обиженно замолчала, и хоть это было хорошо.

Но разговор Эрик запомнил.  
Вернувшись из Сан-Франциско, он приступил к репетициям “Фрекен Юлии” — великолепного балета, в котором танцевали не только ноги, но и обнаженные нервы. Конечно, Эрик глубоко погрузился в работу, и Рэю, надо думать, приходилось нелегко.  
В “Фрекен Юлии” была очень сложная, трудная для запоминания музыка. Эрику не хватало аккомпанемента на репетициях, чтобы сжиться с ней, и он придумал — попросил записать для него оркестр во время одной из корректур. Мадам Чейз пошла ему навстречу, и через день Эрик получил две бобины с пленкой.  
Плохо было то, что он понятия не имел, что с ними делать. В смысле, как запустить проигрыватель. До сих пор Эрик имел дело только с пластинками. Вроде бы их домашний проигрыватель имел какие-то дополнительные штуки, возможно, как раз для таких лент. Рэй, конечно, разберется…  
— Рэй! — громко позвал Эрик, вернувшись домой. — Рэй!  
Но никто не отозвался. Рэй где-то шлялся, когда он был так нужен, причем сию же минуту.  
Эрику пришлось самому разбираться с проигрывателем, и он проклял все. Эти новомодные магнитные ленты даром что начинают разматываться и перекручиваться, стоит только взять катушки в руки. Их нужно было особым образом пропустить через систему крошечных катушек и считывающих головок. И только потом закрепить кончик на запасной, пустой бобине. У него, в конце концов, не было времени на эту ерунду. Он должен был слушать и запоминать проклятую музыку, а не возиться с дурацкими пленками.  
В тот вечер, когда Рэй все-таки изволил появиться, Эрик сдержался и не сказал ему ни слова. Рэй ведь, собственно, даже не догадывался, что нужен Эрику. Глупо упрекать его в том, что он не умеет читать мысли на расстоянии.  
Но на следующий день, когда Эрик в одиночестве репетировал монолог слуги Жана после сцены на столе (когда фрекен Юлия отталкивает его ножкой), Рэй некстати заявился в зал.  
— Эрик, — начал он, прервав его прямо посреди серии двойных туров, — прости, но я забыл, когда у тебя то интервью на радио? Виолетт приглашает нас на обед в пятницу, а я не знаю, свободны ли мы...  
— Рэй! — заорал Эрик, остановившись. Нет, это невыносимо. Когда он нужен, его нет, но когда Эрик занят, этот тип тут как тут. — Это не может подождать до конца репетиции?!  
— Просто ответь, да или нет! — Рэй, естественно, разобиделся. — Это полминуты твоего времени! Ты теперь все время репетируешь, я уж и не знаю, когда к тебе можно подойти. Даже дома ты весь в себе.  
— Оставь меня в покое! — Эрик едва удержался, чтобы не топнуть ногой, что было бы уже истерикой, а ведь он не такой. Но он был зол, зол и за себя, и за слугу Жана, которого унижает эта бессердечная сучка. — У меня и без тебя куча проблем, я не чувствую эту гребаную музыку, не трахай хоть ты мне мозги со всеми этими интервью и расписанием званых обедов. Если мне понадобится секретарша, я ее найму!  
— Ах, значит я все-таки не твоя секретарша, какое облегчение! А я-то думал… — Рэй отступил за порог и с шумом захлопнул за собой дверь.  
Эрик опомнился. Он подбежал к двери, распахнул ее и выглянул в коридор — к счастью, пустой. Рэй, конечно, услышал это, но даже не обернулся.  
— Детка, не принимай близко к сердцу, — примирительно пробормотал Эрик, нагоняя его. — Но я очень занят сейчас.  
— Я тебе не вещь!  
— Разумеется, нет, ты моя любовь, — Эрик незаметно заозирался по сторонам и понизил голос. — Знаю, тебе со мной нелегко приходится. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, но давай так: хотя бы сегодня я постараюсь исправиться? Я сейчас быстро закончу, и мы пойдем домой. Я отменю все репетиции на сегодня. Сделаю перерыв на один вечер. Как тебе?  
— А завтра ты вспомнишь, что пропустил целый вечер, решишь что надо срочно наверстывать упущенное, обвинишь меня в этом простое...  
Эрик мысленно ущипнул себя и приказал не злиться. Даже смог улыбнуться почти естественно:  
— Дай мне один шанс, Рэй. Давай поужинаем с тобой сегодня в “Сарди”*? А потом, когда мы придем домой… — Эрик приблизил губы к уху Рэя. — Хочешь? Сегодня ночью?

_[*Sardi’s — известный ресторан в районе Бродвея, работающий с 1928 года]_

С этой “Фрекен Юлией” секса у них не было чертовски давно.  
Хоть в коридоре никого не было, Рэй мгновенно раскраснелся так, что об его щеку можно было зажечь сигарету.  
— Ты сумасшедший, — выдохнул он. — Не здесь же!..  
— Я и не говорю, что здесь, — засмеялся Эрик. — Дома. Только сначала я хочу тебе показать один кусок. Зайди в зал и посмотри, ладно? Мне интересно, что ты скажешь.  
Не то чтобы Эрика в самом деле волновало мнение Рэя, просто ему нужно было пройти монолог до конца.  
— Кстати, — вспомнил он, когда они вошли в зал и прикрыли за собой дверь, — мы с Норой приглашены на фестиваль в Сан-Диего в начале февраля. Я надеюсь, ты со мной? Мы можем потом отдохнуть пару дней на океане, там будет уже тепло.  
— В начале февраля у меня “Коппелия”, — напомнил Рэй.  
— Пустяки, — отмахнулся Эрик, — мадам отпустит тебя, я с ней поговорю.  
— Но у меня соло в мазурке…  
— Так ты в самом деле хочешь остаться? — искренне удивился Эрик. — Ради этого соло?  
— Можно подумать, тебе самому сразу дали Альбрехта! — повысил голос Рэй. — Я не могу разбрасываться пусть маленькими, но собственными соло.  
Эрик мог бы напомнить, что вообще-то, можно сказать, так оно и было: ему в первый сезон дали Джеймса, а это для датчан даже важнее, чем Альбрехт. Но у него хватило ума промолчать.  
— Да, конечно, ты прав, — он осторожно обнял Рэя. — Прости мой эгоизм. Я просто очень хотел, чтобы ты поехал со мной, и поэтому забыл, что наша работа важнее всего. А теперь посмотри на меня, — он разжал объятия и вышел на середину зала.  
Глядя на то, как танцует Эрик, Рэй скоро забыл о своих обидах.  
А потом они пошли в “Сарди”, где Эрик честно постарался отрешиться от рабочих вопросов.  
— Я собираюсь как следует набраться, — сообщил он Рэю, разворачивая винную карту, — так что ты давай, не отставай.  
Они как следует выпили, а потом отправились домой и с такой же обстоятельностью трахались полночи.  
— Тебе ведь хорошо со мной? — выдохнул Эрик, касаясь губами уха Рэя. — Ну, хотя бы иногда?  
— Мне всегда хорошо с тобой, — отозвался Рэй, мучительно жмурясь. — Ты сделал меня счастливым… Счастливым и свободным.

***  
Эрик постепенно свыкся с мыслью, что так и пройдет его жизнь — преимущественно в Америке, с Рэем, и мирное ее течение будет нарушаться только его творческими муками… Как вдруг стряслось.  
На очередных гастролях АБТ случился пожар на складе, где хранились костюмы и декорации к большей части спектаклей. За считанные часы, в течение которых бушевал огонь, компания стала полнейшим банкротом. Сокрушенная мадам Чейз объявила артистам, что до тех пор, пока она не изыщет спонсорские средства (что вполне могло случиться лишь в следующей жизни, ибо речь шла о суммах совершенно астрономических, а мистер Дэвис, из-за капризов Эрика или в силу естественного хода жизни, давно отвратил свои взоры от труппы), они все могут считать себя уволенными.  
Рэй, когда узнал новость, весь побелел и стоял с растерянным видом, точно контуженный. Эрик успокаивающе закинул руку ему на плечи.  
— Пойдем напьемся, что ли?  
— Ты шутишь?! — завопил Рэй. — Какое “напьемся”? Мы в полном дерьме! Мы все остались без работы! На что мы будем жить?  
— Ну, детка, не все так мрачно. По крайней мере, у нас с тобой. Очень жаль АБТ, это была прекрасная труппа с уникальным репертуаром, какого я больше нигде не станцую… Но у меня гостевых контрактов на три года вперед.  
— У тебя-то может быть… И еще у Люп, Норы и Джона Кризы. А все мы, остальные?  
— Остальные — не знаю, а ты будешь со мной, — Эрик крепче сжал плечо Рэя. — Неужели ты думал, что я тебя брошу?  
— Но мы теперь не сможем быть вместе, — Рэй ужасно разволновался и чуть ли не рыдал. — Мне придется искать другую работу. И один бог знает, как долго и где. Вдруг меня возьмут в какую-то труппу… На что-то в Нью-Йорке рассчитывать точно не приходится. Здесь без Мадам остается один мистер Би*, — это имя Рэй произнес с благоговейным придыханием, как “Гудвин Великий и Ужасный”. — Так вот, если мне придется хвататься за любую труппу, согласную меня взять… А ты в это время будешь разъезжать по миру с гостевыми выступлениями… Это же ужасно!

_[Мистер Би — хореограф Джордж Баланчин/Георгий Баланчивадзе (1904-1983). Один из основоположников американского балета и современного неоклассического балета в целом]_

Мысль о том, что Рэя куда-то возьмут, представлялась Эрику фантастической, особенно сейчас, когда из-за банкротства АБТ работу ищут десятки ребят, откровенно говоря, поталантливее. Но, конечно, он не стал говорить об этом вслух и ответил дипломатично:  
— Давай решать проблемы по мере поступления? Пока ты можешь ездить со мной, обзаведешься знакомствами, будешь показываться тут и там. Так ты скорее найдешь себе что-нибудь.  
— Но я не могу сесть тебе на шею! Я тебе не жена, — Рэй все никак не мог успокоиться и сосредоточиться на дне сегодняшнем. — Неужели так трудно понять это наконец?!  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Эрик. — Давай подумаем, как ты собираешься искать работу? Просматривать рубрику “Вакансии” в газетах? Тебе придется ездить — по разным городам, по разным странам. Так почему не ездить со мной?  
Рэй растерянно моргнул. Такой аргумент ему в голову не приходил.  
— Ладно, пойдем, — снова предложил Эрик. — Устроим труппе хорошие поминки. Я хочу в “Сарди”.

И недели не прошло после бесславного краха АБТ, как в Нью-Йорк прилетел Нильс Бьерн Ларсен и пригласил Эрика на обед. Речь, как можно было ожидать с самого начала, пошла о том, что, коль скоро Эрик теперь не связан ни с какой компанией постоянным контрактом, не настало ли время вернуться домой, где его готовы встретить как национального героя?  
— Я бы и сам предложил вам свои услуги, Нильс, — ответил Эрик с удивительной скромностью, — но у меня множество гостевых предложений, а мне помнится, что вы с большой неохотой предоставляете артистам отпуска…  
— Ну что вы, Эрик, — Ларсен сложил ладони на столешнице, — с вами мы всегда сможем договориться…  
— Это вы сейчас так говорите, — грустно вздохнул Эрик. — А дома захотите, чтобы я “делал кассу” и работал наравне со всеми, ведь у нас все равны.  
— Разумеется, мне бы хотелось чтобы вы вернулись к нам насовсем. Но, — Лансен поспешно вскинул руки, увидев, как Эрик красноречиво заозирался в поисках официанта, — учитывая ваш необычный статус международной знаменитости, что делает честь Дании… Пять недель дополнительного отпуска каждый год, можно сразу, можно частями, вас устроит?  
Эрик только расхохотался, по-мальчишески помотав головой.  
— Два месяца? — предложил Ларсен, не смутившись.  
Переговоры продолжились в последующие дни, Ларсен несколько раз связывался по телефону с дирекцией театра и с министерством культуры и чуть ли не с королевским двором (Его Величество Фредерик XI тоже интересовался балетом). И в конце концов Эрику был предложен беспрецедентный контракт, согласно которому он должен был проводить в Королевском балете только три месяца в году, а остальное время являлся самому себе хозяином.

**Копенгаген. 1958 год**

Итак, он вернулся домой.  
Было непривычно прилететь в Копенгаген и остановиться в гостинице, но о том, чтобы притащить Рэя к матери, не хотелось и думать. Эрик решил, что они осмотрятся и снимут квартиру где-нибудь в городе.  
— Сам не понимаю, что я тут делаю, — с тоской сказал Рэй, устроившись грудью на подоконнике и глядя на пустую улицу, которую поливал дождь. — У вас мне точно ничего не светит.  
Королевский балет Дании пополнялся только выпускниками Королевской же школы танца, это был замкнутый мирок, вход в который лицам со стороны был заказан. Это Рэй уже успел разузнать.  
— Тут все чужое, — продолжал он. — Я ни с кем не знаком, кроме тебя. Я совсем не говорю по-датски. Только три слова и знаю: “Jeg elsker dig”*.

_[* «Я люблю тебя» — датск.]_

— Это очень важные три слова, — Эрик подошел и поцеловал его в затылок. — И они отлично объясняют твое присутствие тут, тебе не кажется? Детка, — вздохнул он, когда Рэй не ответил на поцелуй и продолжал с безнадежным видом таращиться на улицу сквозь залитое дождем стекло, — это же всего на три месяца. Может, ты еще привыкнешь. А если нет, то потом мы поедем в Штутгарт. Говорят, там хорошая, демократичная и сильная труппа. Будем пробовать.  
Рэй только сопел, и Эрик с трудом заставлял себя подавить раздражение. Все как-то трепыхались, и только Рэй изволит ныть. А ведь он-то, благодаря Эрику, в весьма недурном положении на общем фоне. Даже Соня, такая яркая, с хорошей выучкой, была вынуждена бесславно вернуться в Париж к матери и сестре и там перебивалась короткими контрактами. Будто и не было этих семи лет в США.  
— Ты, наверное, хочешь спать, — заметил Эрик. — Я знаю, каково это, когда прилетишь из Америки: первое время спишь на ходу и не понимаешь, день сейчас или ночь. Ложись. А мне надо повидаться с матерью, и я сразу вернусь.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я скрывал наши отношения от моей семьи в Сан-Франциско? — предсказуемо заныл Рэй. — Настало время тебе прятать меня, да?  
Эрик всплеснул руками и пошел одеваться.

Дома ничего не изменилось. Только подновили крыльцо, установив панель из непрозрачного матового стекла: теперь никакой посторонний взгляд не проникнет внутрь. Выходя из такси (о, теперь-то он мог себе позволить ездить на такси не только по особым случаям), Эрик отметил, что с трудом узнает лица соседей, копавшихся в тот момент в своих садиках и качавших на качелях детей. А может это были и вовсе новые жильцы. Он внезапно почувствовал себя чужим, заезжим иностранцем на родной улице. Даже собственное американское пальто в этот момент начало казаться ему вызывающим.  
Соседи начали поглядывать на него, но, может, просто потому, что посторонний человек слишком долго торчал столбом посреди тротуара на их уютной и мирной Фиалковой улице. Эрик смутился и поспешил к своему крыльцу.  
И снова он оказался в страстных объятиях матери.  
— Дорогой! Твое имя на афишах по всему городу. Даже по радио сказали, что ты возвращаешься. Ну наконец-то, Эрик, наконец-то. Твое место здесь. Но… — фру Брун чуть отстранилась и окинула его цепким взглядом. — Где твои вещи?  
— Я хотел обсудить это позже, но ладно, — Эрик осторожно выскользнул из объятий родительницы. — Я собираюсь жить в городе. Так будет удобнее и… Ты тоже, наверное, уже привыкла быть одна, и я не хочу ломать тебе привычный уклад.  
— Ты смеешься? — растерянно спросила фру Брун. — Как это ты собираешься жить в городе? Что это значит?! Твой дом тут!  
— Ну…  
— Или, — фру Брун продемонстрировала недюжинную проницательность, — ты опять с этой женщиной?  
— Мы с Соней не вместе, но… — ну почему он все время должен оправдываться перед матерью, когда ему уже не восемнадцать, а будет все тридцать в этом году?  
— Но что? Это какая-то другая женщина? Эрик, мне не нравится, что ты от меня скрываешь то, что происходит в твоей жизни, как будто я тебе враг. — Казалось, что она сейчас вцепится в Эрика и будет трясти его как грушу, пока он не расколется и не выложит все.  
— Никакая это не женщина, — ему приходилось делать над собой усилие, чтобы говорить спокойно, не оправдываясь и не суетясь. — Это просто мой близкий друг. Мы вместе танцевали в АБТ, а сейчас он ищет работу и поехал со мной в Европу. Мы решили снять квартиру вместе, потому что в одиночку он не потянет.  
Конечно, подходя так близко к своей маленькой тайне, Эрик сильно рисковал, и его пальцы уже мелко тряслись, когда он закончил говорить, но, к счастью, фру Брун ни о чем не догадалась. Она испытала такое облегчение, когда услышала, что ее Эрик не связался опять с какой-нибудь потаскухой и не собирается оставить родную мать ради нее, что сразу расслабилась и утратила львиную долю своей подозрительности.  
— Ах, вот оно что, — фру Брун даже улыбнулась. — Ты такой добрый, всем стремишься помочь. Это такое редкое качество в наше время… — “Надеюсь, этот друг не злоупотребляет твоей щедростью?” — Но почему бы вам вдвоем не жить здесь? Слава богу, это совершенно бесплатно.  
— Но… — растерялся Эрик. — Он же совсем посторонний человек, ты его не знаешь, каково тебе будет с незнакомцем в доме?  
— Пустяки. У нас достаточно места, чтобы мы не стесняли друг друга.  
— Я спрошу его, — пробормотал Эрик, торопливо прокручивая в уме все “за” и “против”. Его самого это избавило бы от мук совести, что он вернулся в Копенгаген, но прячется от матери, которая так ждала его, не предвидя никакого подвоха. И постой у фру Брун будет, конечно, большой экономией невеликих сбережений Рэя. Но не выдадут ли они себя? Он помнил, как мать застала их с Соней. Случись такая сцена с Рэем… А главное, согласился ли сам Рэй? Вернее, согласится, конечно (Эрик не сомневался, что сможет его уломать), но наверняка с неохотой и неизбежным нытьем.  
— И спрашивать нечего, — фру Брун вся лучилась дружелюбием, будто ей уже не терпелось прижать к груди друга Эрика. — Привези его сегодня же.

— ...И я подумал, что снимать квартиру, обставлять и обживать ее всего на три месяца в году в самом деле слишком хлопотно и нерационально, — закончил Эрик свою речь перед Рэем. Тот выслушал его молча, даже, казалось, не моргал.  
— Я не могу жить с твоей семьей. Они все поймут про нас!  
— Моя мать даже слов-то таких не знает, — утешил его Эрик. — И если у кого-то и будут проблемы, то скорее уж у меня.  
— Но я не хочу! Одно дело — жить с тобой и совсем другое — у твоей матери. Я не смогу чувствовать себя свободно. Эрик, я и так согласился на многое, что мне претит, только чтобы быть с тобой. Но это уж слишком! Я тебя очень люблю, но это делается невыносимо.  
— Дело в том, малыш, — Эрик тяжело вздохнул, — что моя мать уже стара. Она тоже очень меня любит, она жить без меня не может, а я столько лет провел вдали от нее. Естественно, сейчас она хочет, чтобы я был рядом хотя бы в эти три месяца. Это мой сыновний долг. Зато все остальное время в году мы будем жить в свое удовольствие.  
— Семья это важно, — после мрачной паузы неохотно выдал Рэй. — Но… мы что же, не сможем... побыть вдвоем?  
— Придется проявить изобретательность, — подбодрил его Эрик. — Или, если тебе совсем противно жить у меня дома, я могу снять квартиру для тебя одного и навещать тебя время от времени. Но я боюсь, тебе будет одиноко.  
— Мы так не договаривались, — надулся Рэй. — Уж лучше я вернусь в Америку.  
— Давай не будем ссориться. Расценивай это как забавное приключение — жизнь под одной крышей с тещей. Потом всю жизнь будем вспоминать и рассказывать друзьям.  
В качестве последнего решающего аргумента Эрик обнял Рэя, тесно прижимаясь к нему животом и бедрами.  
— Детка, я буду приходить к тебе каждую ночь. Обещаю. Даже если для этого мне придется лезть в окно.

— Учти, что моя мать совсем не говорит по английски, — предупредил Эрик, когда они с Рэем выгружали чемоданы из такси на Фиалковой улице.  
— Час от часу не легче, — Рэй тяжело бухнул чемодан на тротуар.  
— Тебе же лучше. Не придется с ней общаться. Ты ведь не горишь желанием, как я понимаю.  
— Давно я не чувствовал себя беженцем в чужой стране, который даже языка не знает и объясниться с ним с кем не может.  
— Глупости. Считай, что я люблю беженцев.  
Фру Брун только поздоровалась с Рэем и уже в следующую минуту совершенно перестала обращать на него внимание. Эрик сперва старался все время находиться поблизости, не на секунду не оставляя их наедине на случай возникновения какой-нибудь неловкости. Но вроде бы пронесло, хотя бы на первый день.  
Рэй с удивлением огляделся, оказавшись в гостиной, завешанной фотографиями Эрика во всех видах и возрастах, от младенческих снимков до еще не успевших пожелтеть вырезок из журналов.  
— Пожалуйста, не думай, что это я устроил, — прошептал Эрик. — Это ужасно, я знаю.  
— Просто твоя мать очень гордится тобой, — заметил Рэй, но по его лицу было заметно, что он считает этот культ личности не слишком здоровым, и Эрик поскорее увел его наверх. Рэя поселили в бывшей комнате Бенте, самой младшей из сестер.  
Оставив его разбирать вещи, Эрик отправился поглядеть на свою старую комнату. Ничего не изменилось — фотографии на стенах, занавески из белоснежных кружев, чисто выметенный пол, свежее постельное белье. Мать все приготовила. Единственным новым предметом была большая коробка на письменном столе, заполненная какими-то бумагами.  
— Что это такое? — удивился Эрик вслух.  
— Совсем забыла тебе сказать, — фру Брун вошла в комнату со стопкой полотенец. — В прошлом месяце это привез какой-то человек, назвал себя душеприказчиком некоего герра Кристенсена и сказал, что должен доставить эти вещи тебе. Я ему сразу ответила, что мы не знаем никакого герра Кристенсена, это, должно быть, ошибка...  
Эрик бросился к коробке и открыл ее. Там лежали аккуратно сложенные театральные программки, афиши, карточки Эрика, открытки, которые он присылал Кристенсену из разных стран, и несколько писем. В глубине коробки, под бумагами, он углядел краешек желтой обложки — “Богоматерь цветов”.  
— Но потом я заглянула в коробку, — продолжала фру Брун, следя за взволнованным лицом сына и, конечно же, мгновенно преисполняясь подозрений, — и обнаружила там письма от тебя этому Кристенсену. Значит, ты его все таки знал?.. Кто это? Ты никогда его не приводил в гости. Эрик?..  
Она читала его письма Кристенсену. Ну конечно, читала. Впрочем, там не содержалось ничего опасного, ведь они были просто друзьями. Он машинально вытянул из стопки одну программку и развернул. “Сильфида — Маргрете Шанне. Джеймс — Эрик Брун (дебют)”. Больше он ничего не смог прочитать, буквы вдруг расплылись, и все заволокло туманом, а глазам стало очень горячо.  
— Кто этот Кристенсен, Эрик?  
— П-просто мой поклонник, — он сморгнул слезы и отвернулся, стараясь контролировать дыхание. Если он сейчас начнет рыдать на глазах у матери, она никогда от него не отстанет со своими расспросами. — Видишь, тут программки… и мои автографы… Афиши… — Эрик вынужден был закашляться, будто прочищая горло, а на самом деле, маскируя всхлип.  
— Ты тратишь столько времени на общение с поклонниками? Ты матери за эти годы не написал и в половину столько писем, как одному этому… этому человеку!  
— Я… Мне надо позвонить.  
Эрик, почти оттолкнув мать и не замечая выглянувшего из своей комнаты Рэя, вихрем устремился вниз по лестнице, к телефону. По памяти навертев нужный номер, он задержал дыхание и начал считать телефонные гудки. Случилось какое-то недоразумение. Может Вильфрид просто сменил квартиру или затеял ремонт, а одну коробку с вещами по ошибке отправили к Эрику, увидев на письмах адрес. А он-то наверное ужасно расстроился, думая что его сокровища потеряли. Ну ничего, Эрик сам их ему доставит, может, даже сегодня. В любом случае он и так собирался позвонить Кристенсену и как обычно напроситься в гости — завтра, как только разберется с заселением Рэя…  
— Квартира фру Бьёрнсен, слушаю! — произнес незнакомый женский голос.  
“Ну точно, он переехал… и в суматохе… Мог бы меня предупредить!..”  
— Прошу прощения, — Эрик утер нос манжетой, рука дрожала, — Вильфрид… То есть, герр Кристенсен… Он адвокат. Могу я узнать?..  
— Если вы о предыдущем владельце квартиры, то его нет в живых, насколько я знаю, — голос в трубке звучал сухо-сочувствующе, как положено. — Меня попросили всех, кто будет звонить, адресовать к некоему герру Фредерику Арендалю. Его адрес... одну минуту сейчас посмотрю в записной книжке...  
— Не стоит, я знаю номер и адрес. Спасибо, — тускло пробормотал Эрик. Звонить он не собирался. Зачем, когда все и так ясно?  
Уже успели, выходит, продать квартиру. Сколько же времени прошло? Эрик до крови грыз нижнюю губу, а в носу ужасно щипало. Мама сказала, что душеприказчик, возможно, что это был сам Фред, приезжал в прошлом месяце. И она не связалась с Эриком немедленно, даже не подумала, что это может быть важно для него! Когда же они с Вильфридом последний раз обменялись письмами?.. Эрик написал, что собирается принять предложение Ларсена. Со вкусом (Вильфрида это должно было повеселить) описал все их переговоры. Но Эрик уехал из Нью-Йорка раньше, чем мог прийти ответ. Или уже не мог?.. Но Вильфрид ничего не говорил о том, что серьезно болен...  
В гостиную вошел Рэй и встревоженно вытаращил черные глаза. Ну еще бы, он никогда не видел Эрика в таком состоянии. Даже когда пришла телеграмма о смерти отца. За ним следом тяжелой старческой поступью спускалась по лестнице мать, спеша всё проконтролировать. Эрик отошел подальше от окна, в тень, чтобы они не видели его заплаканных глаз.  
— Что у нас на обед? — спросил он фру Брун. — Мы с Рэем умираем с голоду. Надеюсь, ты приготовила фрикадельки? Мне так не хватало их в Америке. Я пытался готовить их сам, но ты же понимаешь, моим фрикаделькам до твоих как до Луны. А как насчет капусты по рецепту тетушки Минны? Я по ней тоже соскучился… — Эрик сам понимал, что его несет, но остановиться не мог. Иначе он завоет прямо в доме. — А еще я сто лет не ел правильно засоленного лосося…  
— Дорогой, обед через десять минут, — величаво кивнула мать. — Все готово. Фрикадельки, конечно же…  
Бедный Рэй, не понимая реплик на датском, испуганно вертел головой переводя взгляд с матери на сына и обратно. Он видел, что что-то произошло. Кажется, ему очень хотелось ободряюще взять Эрика за руку, но он не решался.  
В ожидании обеда Эрик снова поднялся к себе. Коробка все еще возвышалась на столе, как какой-то проклятый гроб. Он сам не знал толком, что ищет, бестолково перебирая бумаги, — записку, какую-то весточку. Толстый, вскрытый ножницами или ножом конверт с его именем на обороте и датой — около двух месяцев назад, кажется, был тем самым. Мать, конечно же, сунула нос даже сюда, совершенно не скрываясь, прямо ножницами разрезала, хотя могла бы подержать над паром, а потом заклеить снова или применить иной шпионский способ. Гадливо поморщившись, Эрик сунул конверт в нагрудный карман рубашки, не решаясь читать дома, когда в любой момент может вломиться мать или Рэй из лучших побуждений пристанет с вопросами.  
Чувствуя, что теперь не сможет высидеть весь обед, сохраняя лицо, он тихонько вышел через заднюю дверь, даже не надевая пальто, и быстро зашагал к озеру.  
В детстве Эрику казалось, что до берега ужасно далеко и сходить до лодочного причала — целое путешествие. Сейчас он преодолел это расстояние за несколько минут и решился вытряхнуть письмо из конверта, только примостившись на краю дощатого настила.  
В порывах ветра летели первые осенние листья и опускались на воду. Утки копошились в камышах, все еще зеленых и сочных. Заметив фигуру Эрика на причале, с середины озера к нему с показной неторопливостью вырулил черный лебедь, рассчитывая на кормежку, но гордо не подавая виду.  
Почерк у Вильфрида был самый обычный, ровный, старомодно-четкий. Не похоже на дрожащую руку умирающего. Но как?...  
“Дорогой Эрик!  
Мне самому немного странно писать тебе такое письмо. Надеюсь, тебе не придется его читать, потому что я намереваюсь самолично сжечь его через пару дней, посмеиваясь над своими страхами. Или оставлю и покажу тебе при встрече. Не знаю.  
Завтра мне предстоит лечь в госпиталь. Какой-то пустяк с сердцем, обычное дело для моего возраста, но врач настаивает на операции. Я полжизни провел, разбирая судебные тяжбы, случившиеся просто потому, что кто-то не успел что-то сказать или сделать. И поэтому всегда настаивал, чтобы мои клиенты в подобных обстоятельствах приводили свои дела в порядок. Сейчас я собираюсь последовать собственному правилу.  
Ну вот, теперь я не знаю, что написать. Что я могу сказать тебе такого, чего ты еще не знаешь? Как я люблю тебя, с какой нежностью вспоминаю наши первые встречи. Кажется, это было буквально вчера. Мой мальчик. Ты успел вырасти и стать мужчиной у меня на глазах. Мы знакомы уже десять лет. И встреча с тобой стала лучшим, что случилось со мной за, может быть, половину жизни. Ты всегда был рядом, хотя я не мог дать тебе того, в чем ты нуждался. Я понимал, что тебе был нужен другой человек, ровесник, с иным складом характера, а не скучный старик с запрещенными книжками. Я уже смирился с тем, что наша странная дружба не продлится долго, но ты возвращался ко мне снова и снова. Несколько раз, признаюсь со стыдом, я едва мог удержать себя в руках, чтобы не сделать непоправимого шага, который мог все погубить. Или создать что-то новое?.. Иногда я чувствовал злость. Мне казалось, что мое положение ужасно несправедливо. Но со временем я понял, что на самом деле был вознагражден. Ты позволил мне стать тебе другом. Ты позволил мне утешать тебя в горестях, разделять твои триумфы. Эту близость я, пожалуй, не променял бы ни на какую другую.  
Я никогда не смел лезть в твою личную жизнь сверх того, во что ты сам меня посвящал. Поэтому прости меня, если я сейчас скажу глупость, основанную на неверных наблюдениях. Мне тяжело и больно видеть твое одиночество. Возможно, кто-то и есть рядом с тобой, желающих должно быть много. Но я никогда не видел в твоих глазах огня, живости, упоения, с которым молодой человек говорит о том, кого по-настоящему любит. Я и сам прожил большую часть жизни с тишиной в сердце, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы такая беда случилась и с тобой, мой дорогой. Как жаль, что мы встретились так поздно, как жаль, что между нами целое поколение… Я очень хочу, чтобы ты встретил того, кто растопит лед, кого ты сможешь полюбить всем сердцем и кто будет горячо любить тебя в ответ, как ты этого заслуживаешь. Не проживи эту жизнь, так и не узнав страстных, настоящих чувств!  
Я решил, что когда оправлюсь после операции, то воспользуюсь твоим приглашением и поеду к тебе в Америку. Я давно не видел, как ты танцуешь. Не понимаю, почему я тянул с этим решением так долго, ведь в наше время добраться в Америку ничего не стоит, меньше суток в пути. Для меня видеть тебя на сцене — лучшее лекарство.  
Пора кончать письмо, а я не могу остановиться. Ипохондрия разыгралась, но я стараюсь бодриться, думая о том, что скоро буду выбирать и заказывать для тебя цветы, показывать свой билет капельдинеру и устраиваться в кресле партера, а не таскаться по врачам как старая развалина. Потом мы купим тебе виски и английского сидра для меня (увы, ничего крепче мне теперь нельзя). И ты, как в старые добрые времена, устроишься на диване и положишь свою прекрасную белокурую голову мне на колени. И это такое чистое счастье.  
Прощай, мой дорогой мальчик. Надеюсь, когда завтра будут кромсать мое многострадальное сердце ножом, то не прочтут в нем невзначай ничего слишком личного и не найдут твой образ, твой маленький портрет в килте и берете.  
Я так сильно люблю тебя. Ты — единственное, что мне жалко оставить на этом свете.  
Я собрал для тебя коробку с разными памятными мелочами. Не хочу, чтобы они попали в чужие руки.  
Навеки твой, Вильфрид К.”

Рыдать, не смущаясь возможных случайных свидетелей, Эрик начал еще на первых строках. А дочитав, трясущимися руками вытащил из кармана сигареты. И, не видя и не чувствуя ничего вокруг, курил одну за другой, капая на фильтры слезами, пока пачка не опустела.  
— Эрик! Эрик!  
Хорошо, что он услышал голос матери до того, как она поднялась к нему на причал, и у него было время спрятать письмо в карман и унять рыдания.  
— Куда ты убежал, скажи на милость? Как маленький! — под энергичными тяжелыми шагами фру Брун деревянный настил слегка вибрировал. — И без пальто! Я уже накрыла обед, а ты взял и пропал!  
— Я просто решил прогуляться, — объяснил Эрик, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. — Я так давно тут не был, так соскучился…  
— Что за секреты ты тут разводишь? — мать не думала оступаться. — Сначала не хотел остановиться дома. Потом срочно кинулся кому-то звонить, теперь снова сбежал? Ты в своей Америке не связался с какой-нибудь плохой компанией?  
— Ну что ты, мам, я просто захотел поглядеть на озеро, — Эрик взял ее под руку и повел на берег.  
— Что у тебя с лицом?  
— Ничего, просто ветер.  
Фру Брун сердито высвободила руку.  
— Может быть, когда-нибудь ты научишься говорить мне правду.

Было решено, что возвращение Эрика в родной театр ознаменует “Сильфида” — балет, насчет которого Эрик был вовсе не уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет танцевать его, не проливая слез по Кристенсену. А ведь ему и так было тяжело. Его возвращение в труппу так разрекламировали, столько было шумихи и заявлений в прессе, публика так ждала звезду, что Эрик был сам не свой от напряжения. Он должен был явить, по меньшей мере, чудо, чтобы оправдать все эти ожидания.  
Он не вылезал из репетиционных залов, доводя до полнейшего изнеможения не только себя, но и мадам Волкову. Бедный Рэй был совсем заброшен.По просьбе Эрика ему разрешили посещать классы. Все остальное время он неприкаянно болтался вокруг. Рэй так и не обзавелся ни одним знакомым в Дании и ходил за Эриком как пришитый, пока над ним не взяла шефство все та же мадам Волкова. Бог весть, почему, но она, столь беспощадная в своем стремлении работать столько с лучшими и отбраковывавшая всех, кто не соответствовал ее высоким стандартам, вдруг по собственной инициативе стала заниматься с Рэем индивидуально. Эрик удивлялся и даже немного ревновал, в конце концов, у него спектакль на носу, а его педагог тратит время на пустяки. Может быть, она хотела сделать приятное Эрику, уделяя внимание его любовнику (мадам Волкова довольно скоро догадалась без слов, что за отношения связывают Эрика и Рэя, и отнеслась к этому открытию совершенно спокойно и без предубеждения), но нельзя же это делать в ущерб самому Эрику! Впрочем, в конце концов он смирился. Хорошо, когда Рэй хоть чем-то занят. Иначе он начинал утомлять. В доме фру Брун, конечно же, не допускала его на кухню и не даже доверяла сходить за продуктами, хотя тот справился бы, вручи она ему список. И если в Нью-Йорке Рэй взял на себя почти все бытовые заботы и был постоянно занят, то здесь был лишен и этого. И, кажется, снова начал задаваться вопросом: “А зачем я Эрику?”  
— Разумеется, я люблю тебя, — в который раз повторил Эрик, когда ночью они лежали, обнявшись, на узкой девичьей кроватке в комнате Бенте. — Что за глупые мысли? Ты просто не привык пока еще. Но согласись, мы живем здесь почти так же, как в Нью-Йорке. Под одной крышей. Вместе ездим в театр, вместе проводим вечера. даже мадам Волкова так хорошо к тебе относится. Чего тебе еще? Ах да, моя мама… Со временем мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Просто у тебя никогда не находится на меня времени, — вздохнул Рэй, уткнувшись носом в его плечо.  
— Детка, мне нужно готовиться к спектаклю. После “Сильфиды” я буду не так занят. Мы можем попутешествовать немного, я покажу тебе Данию. Хочешь сплавать на острова?  
Но Рэй только мотнул головой, грустно сопя и обдувая шею Эрика теплым дыханием. Не желая проходить спор по новому витку, Эрик мягко надавил ему на затылок, и Рэй, еще раз вздохнув, понятливо завозился и заполз под одеяло с головой. Эрик улегся на спину, чтобы им было удобнее. За четыре года их совместной жизни оба научились понимать друг друга в постели без слов, достаточно самого легкого направляющего жеста — и… А сколько драм было вначале! Борьба за каждый поцелуй, за каждый обнаженный кусочек тела. Эрик блаженно выдохнул, когда губы Рэя сомкнулись на его члене. Все-таки бедный Вильфрид, наверное, ошибся. С Рэем ему совсем не плохо. А страсть и огонь? Но что считать за страсть? То, что спустя четыре года они еще не надоели друг другу, говорит о многом.

И вот наконец миновали три месяца, которые Эрик был должен посвятить родному театру, и они с Рэем улетели в Штутгарт, который молодой хореограф Джон Крэнко, недавно заступивший на пост художественного руководителя Штутгартского балета, собирался превратить в танцевальную Мекку. Начал он с того, что организовал фестиваль невиданного размаха, на который зазвал звезд со всего мира и Эрика в том числе.  
Эрик готовился к своим выступлениям и, как водится, полностью погрузился в это, не замечая ничего вокруг. Рэй привычно отошел в сторону и старался не мешать и не вырывать его из сосредоточенности. Все шло своим чередом, по давно заведенному распорядку их семейной жизни. Тем сильнее было удивление Эрика, когда перед генеральной репетицией гала-концерта Рэй вдруг явился к нему за сцену, очень взволнованный.  
— Эрик, прости, что отвлекаю тебя, — начал он, — но мне нужно рассказать тебе кое-что.  
Эрик, который в этот момент разминался у палки, повернулся к нему, скрывая раздражение. Как можно не заорать, спрашивается, когда люди лезут в самый неподходящий момент?!  
— Джон предлагает мне роль в своей новой постановке, — сообщил Рэй, кусая губы. — И вообще, приглашает остаться в труппе. Говорит, я ему подхожу.  
Эрик чуть не сел. Он недоумевал, каким образом Крэнко вообще ухитрился разглядеть Рэя, эту серую (ну ладно, смугло-чернявую) мышку.  
— Ты уверен, что он не пошу… э-э-э... ты все верно понял?  
— Да! — Рэй был ужасно взволнован. — И я не знаю, что мне делать. Я сказал, что дам ответ завтра, и увидел, что это Джону не понравилось. Он думал, я буду рад и сразу… Завтра он может и передумать.  
Эрик снова закинул ногу на станок и вернулся к разминке — уже без прежней самоотдачи, просто ему нужно было изобразить занятость, чтобы подумать.  
— Большой балет на оригинальную музыку, — задыхающимся шепотом сообщил Рэй. — Бриттен специально сочинил ее для Джона. Это такой шанс, который выпадает раз в жизни.  
— Что ж, — спокойно ответил Эрик, — соглашайся. Зачем тянуть?  
— И ты тоже, — робко добавил Рэй, — мог бы остаться тут. Джон восхищается тобой. Он мне сказал, что ты лучший в мире. Он просто не решается поговорить с тобой, потому что уверен, что ты ему откажешь. Ведь у него ограниченный бюджет. А все знают, какой ты дорогой.  
— Я ему действительно откажу, — подтвердил Эрик, наклоняясь к вытянутой ноге, — и не в деньгах дело. У меня куча обязательств перед другими компаниями. Джон очень талантлив, но в мире, знаешь ли, много всего интересного. Кроме него, есть Баланчин, Аштон, Макмиллан, Пети, Тюдор… Я не собираюсь замыкаться только на Джоне и его театре.  
— Но у меня-то нет такого выбора, — Рэй повесил голову.  
“Есть у тебя выбор! — чуть было не крикнул Эрик. — Прекратить валять дурака и просто быть со мной!” Но он знал, что не должен требовать от Рэя таких жертв. Впервые в жизни тому что-то предложили. Не как досадному, но обязательному приложению к великолепному Бруну, а ему самому.  
— Так что ты посоветуешь мне? — еще более убитым голосом спросил Рэй.  
— Я уже посоветовал. Соглашайся.  
— Но Эрик… Я вижу, ты недоволен.  
— Прикажешь мне радоваться тому, что мы расстаемся?  
— Но мы не расстаемся! — Рэй решился поймать его руку. Эрик высвободил ее.  
— Ты мне мешаешь. Мне нужно разогреться. Скоро мы с Розеллой будем проходить наше па де де.  
Но Рэй силой оттащил его от станка.  
— Ты ведь не бросишь меня только за то, что я тоже хочу танцевать? Эрик!.. Ты сам всегда говоришь, что танец это самое главное в нашей жизни, а все остальное потом!  
— Уйди. Сейчас кто-нибудь войдет и увидит эту сцену, — Эрик снова отвернулся от него.  
Все они рано или поздно произносят эти слова: “Я тоже хочу танцевать”. Соня, когда убила их ребенка, вот теперь и Рэй, когда убивает их отношения.  
— Плевать я хотел! — наверное, впервые в жизни Рэя действительно не волновали возможные свидетели, и он крепко обнял Эрика. — Я ведь решился на это и ради тебя тоже. Я хочу, чтобы ты гордился мной, как я горжусь тобой.  
— Я всегда гордился тобой, — Эрик печально коснулся его щеки. — Я гордился бы тобой, даже если бы ты вовсе не умел танцевать, потому что моя любовь и гордость никак не связаны с твоей карьерой.  
— Но это тоже важно! Как ты не понимаешь? Я хочу быть достойным тебя. Хочу дарить тебе подарки, как ты мне. Помнишь те часы, которые мы видели вчера, и ты сказал, что слишком дорого? Я хочу однажды подарить их тебе.  
— Твою мать, да не нужны мне никакие подарки! Мне нужен только ты, рядом со мной, твои глаза, твои улыбки… твоя любовь.  
Рэй понурился и склонил голову, продолжая цепляться за одежду Эрика, будто отпустить его сейчас значило бы отпустить навсегда.  
— Много балетных пар не живут вместе постоянно, — сказал он наконец. — Только вспомни. И все равно они вместе. Видятся при каждой возможности. Так и мы будем. Не разлюбишь же ты меня, если не будешь видеть каждый день?  
Эрик покачал головой. Разлюбит ли он? Наверное, нет. Но он просто не представлял себе, как это — Рэя не будет рядом с ним. Они были вместе уже так давно, что Эрик забыл, что значит приходить вечером в пустую квартиру. Готовить холостяцкий ужин. И ложиться в свою кровать спать одному.  
— Давай поговорим об этом позже, — сказал он уже мягче. — Мне пора к Розелле, а ты… Обдумай все еще раз.  
После репетиции Эрик, взвинченный и нервнически возбужденный, отправился в помпезную торговую галерею Штутгарта и купил себе те самые часы Breguet, стоимость которых так ошеломила его вчера. Какого черта, в самом деле?  
Вокруг покупателя сразу забегали все хорошенькие продавщицы часового салона, предлагая герру чашку чая, пепельницу, присесть на диван и полистать журнал, пока его новые часы должным образом проверит старший мастер, заполнит паспорт подлинности и упакует. Эрик с мазохистским удовольствием позволял себя обслуживать и упивался этим крохотным кусочком внимания. Он-то не пропадет. Он может поддержать достойный образ жизни. Понимает ли Рэй, от чего отказывается?

Часы послужили слабым утешением, но вскоре одно событие улучшило настроение Эрика.  
Среди сонма знаменитостей, званых Крэнко на фестиваль, был великий и ужасный Джордж Баланчин. На приеме после гала он подошел к Эрику с бокалом сельтерской воды вместо шампанского (увлеченный буддизмом и прочими экзотическими, но весьма серьезными духовными практиками, мистер Би не употреблял алкоголя), и вся толпа коллег и почитателей, окружавшая Эрика, сразу же расступилась, предоставив двум светилам возможность уединения.  
— Вы очень красивы, — сообщил мистер Би вместо приветствия. Одной рукой удерживая бокал, второй он взял Эрика за подбородок, плавно повернул его голову влево, вправо, затем сделал шаг назад и оглядел его всего, от макушки до сверкающих узких носков ботинок. Наверное, в исполнении кого-то другого этот маневр выглядел бы двусмысленно, поскольку изрядно напоминал приобретение раба для удовольствий на невольничьем рынке, но в действиях мистера Би не было ни малейшего намека на эротизм. Он разглядывал Эрика как… как сам Эрик разглядывал часы в магазине. — Это такая редкость для мужчины. До вас я знал только одного по-настоящему красивого танцовщика. Это был Лифарь в молодости. Вы совсем другой, разумеется, но вы прекрасны. Хотите быть моим танцовщиком? — спросил он таким тоном, будто предлагал Эрику брак на небесах или что-нибудь в этом духе.  
Эрик, разумеется, ответил согласием, не размышляя ни секунды. Позднее, опомнившись, он подумал о том, что ради этого неожиданного приглашения ему придется отказаться от нескольких подтвержденных ангажементов и выплатить неустойки, но это его не остановило, и даже агент не пытался его отговаривать. Это же Баланчин! Сама его манера приглашать на работу свидетельствовала о том, что Эрика ждет уникальный опыт. Другие хореографы подходили к делу утилитарно: “Мне нужен танцовщик с хорошим шагом”. Или: “Мне нужен крепкий парень, который сможет хорошо держать мою дылду”. Баланчин изъяснялся в философских терминах и смотрел вглубь. Он умел видеть красоту, взаимодействовать с ней, делать так, чтобы она сияла ярче. Это подкупало.  
Только Рэй дулся, явно не зная, какой линии поведения держаться. Порадоваться за Эрика? А вдруг Эрик согласился только потому, что “получил свободу” и хочет гордо убраться подальше от предателя? Рэй-то думал, что Эрик вернется в Копенгаген, куда всего день пути на машине…  
— Обещай, что если у тебя появится свободное время, то ты сразу приедешь ко мне, — твердил Рэй и ходил за Эриком хвостом, пока тот собирал чемодан. — И я приеду к тебе, как только смогу. И звони мне каждый день. И пиши письма.  
— Рэй! — не выдержал Эрик, в третий раз перепроверяя паспорт и визы. — Ты сам сделал все, чтобы мы не были вместе. Если бы не это, я бы… Не знаю, попросил бы мистера Би взять и тебя?.. Или мы поискали бы для тебя что-то уже на месте в Нью-Йорке. А теперь ты ноешь так, будто это я тебя бросаю ради карьеры.  
— Я не бросаю тебя! — воскликнул Рэй, бросаясь на испуганно замершего Эрика, которому показалось, что сейчас его ударят. Но Рэй только обхватил его шею руками, повис всем весом, валя на ближайший диван. — Эрик, Эрик, я так люблю тебя, — твердил Рэй между поцелуями. Все еще обескураженный, Эрик слабо трепыхался, стараясь хотя бы лечь поудобнее, но Рэй в своем истерическом припадке не давал ему шевельнуться, вцепившись мертвой хваткой, целуя, кусая, суетливо расстегивая на них обоих одежду. Кажется, он продолжал жалобно и горестно всхлипывать, даже когда прижал Эрика к диванному сидению.  
— Ты что делаешь? — Эрик вскинулся скорее от неожиданности, нежели потому, что действительно имел что-то против, но все же раздвинул ноги, когда Рэй внезапно взгромоздился сверху и навис над ним, пристраиваясь.  
— Ни с кем не хочу тебя делить, — сдавленно пробормотал Рэй. — Ты меня не бросишь!  
Эрик запрокинул голову, прикрывая глаза и прислушиваясь к забытым ощущениям, стараясь поймать настроение и расслабиться. Рэй был осторожен, как мог, используя все свои глубокие теоретические познания о процессе, но нервничал и спешил. Эрику пришлось прийти ему на помощь и направлять руками, то надавливая на поясницу, то придерживая, чтобы притормозил немного. Наконец оба приноровились, и слились в одно целое, сомкнули губы в долгом поцелуе, рывками раскачиваясь на диване и цепляясь друг за друга. Это оказалось по-своему неплохо, несмотря на то, что Эрик был в этом вопросе взыскателен и оттого очень мало кому такое позволял. Но страстность Рэя компенсировала недостаток мастерства. Эрик никогда не мог устоять перед такой бурей. Интересно, что это вдруг на него нашло? Или он давно этого хотел, просто, как обычно, стеснялся сказать?

**Глава 2. Мария**

После этого бурного прощания с Рэем Эрик улетел в Нью-Йорк с мистером Би.  
Уже за время полета он несколько охладел к великому хореографу. Ему было известно, что Баланчин — тот еще диктатор, но в своей самонадеянности он полагал, что повидал на своем веку достаточно диктаторов и научился с ними уживаться. Один Харальд Ландер чего стоил. Однако герр Ландер по сравнению с мистером Би был либерал из либералов. Он требовал только формального подчинения и соблюдения его правил, что творилось при этом в душе у его подданных, было ему безразлично. Мистер Би же хотел, чтобы ему повиновались всецело, телом и душой. Он всегда докапывался до сути, ему было важно не только поведение, но и самые потаенные мысли Эрика, которые он умел угадывать с удивительной проницательностью. И, разумеется, он собирался, дай ему волю, распространить свою власть не только на рабочую сферу, но и на всю жизнь Эрика, что было, впрочем, логично, ибо, как свято верил мистер Би и его адепты, личность танцовщика была неотделима от его сценического облика.  
Мистер Би неодобрительно свел брови, когда Эрик заказал у стюардессы бокал вина. Передумать, когда вино уже налили, было как-то неудобно, и Эрик смиренно добавил к заказу стакан апельсинового сока, в надежде, что это отчасти умилостивит его спутника. Но дальше было хуже. Заметив между пальцами Эрика сигарету, мистер Би свел брови:  
— Эрик, я уже говорил вам, что вы красивы, невозможно, идеально красивы. Так зачем вы загрязняете свою хрустальную чистую красоту этими гадкими смолами и черным дымом?  
— У всех есть маленькие слабости, — вежливо улыбнулся Эрик. — Не беспокойтесь, это никак не влияет на мое здоровье, если вы беспокоитесь об этом.  
— Как вам будет угодно, — ответил мистер Би, и Эрик почувствовал, как его обдало холодом, а солнце померкло.  
Неужели теперь так и придется жить, тайком бегая курить за угол студии как школьник?

В Нью-Йорке Эрик обнаружил, что в труппе полно курящих танцовщиков, но Баланчина это совершенно не волнует. Завязать полагалось почему-то только ему. Впрочем, остальным Баланчин тоже время от времени выдвигал требования, такие же странные и не имеющие отношения к работе, но все эти требования беспрекословно выполнялись. Танцовщики с придыханием говорили, что для достижения надлежащего художественного результата необходимо безусловное доверие к хореографу, и если мистер Би велит кому-то из них прыгнуть с крыши, то, значит, надо прыгнуть, не рассуждая. Вообще же все это напоминало скорее какую-то секту, нежели балетную труппу. Еще сильнее душком секты повеяло, когда Эрик все чаще стал замечать коллег, прилежно уткнувшихся в книжки с названиями, в которых присутствовали слова “дзен”, “буддизм”, “просветление”, “Путь” и все в таком духе. Всем этим интересовался сам мистер Би, и от него, видимо, эта зараза распространилась на остальных.  
Эрик все терпел как ради репертуара (видит бог, чтобы станцевать баланчинское “Лебединое озеро” или “Дивертисмент №15”, можно было потерпеть и самодурство хореографа, и непрекращающуюся промывку мозгов), так и ради своей партнерши, которую Баланчин подобрал для него просто идеально.  
Ей оказалась бывшая жена и муза мистера Би, Мария Толчиф. Хотя семейная жизнь и закончилась, оба поставили сотрудничество выше личного и вроде бы неплохо сосуществовали. Мистер Би, при всей его мистической проницательности, вряд ли мог угадать с тем, что дал Эрику партнершу его любимого типажа. Она очень походила на Соню. В характере Марии он еще не имел случая разобраться, но внешне! Гладкие черные волосы, темные глаза, смугловатая кожа и даже слишком большой для канонов красоты рот — все вызвало трепет узнавания. От одного звука ее низкого грудного голоса сладко замирало сердце. Когда их представили друг другу, Эрик едва не размяк и лишь усилием воли сохранил подобающий светский лоск. Мария одарила его непроницаемым взглядом и вежливо поинтересовалась, как он долетел и устроился ли уже в городе.  
На репетициях все было, слава богу, гладко, Эрик держал себя в руках и старался не пялиться как малолетний идиот на экзотическую красотку. При других обстоятельствах он бы непременно закинул удочку, но у него был Рэй. Да и Мария была несвободна: у нее имелся муж-бизнесмен и малютка-дочка, которую она обожала.  
С этой дочкой Эрик свел знакомство, когда однажды заглянул в уборную Марии, чтобы обсудить расписание. Мария, в пеньюаре из золотисто-розового шелка, возилась со своей девочкой, а чернокожая няня в белой кружевной наколке, прямо как в “Унесенных ветром”, чинно сидела на стуле в углу. Ребенок, до этого момента совершенно поглощенный мамиными гримировальными принадлежностями, разложенными на столике, во все глаза уставился на незнакомца. Эрик поколебался, не зная, что полагается делать в таких случаях, и протянул девочке блестящий обрезок золотой ленты (после беседы с Марией он собирался заскочить в костюмерную, чтобы утвердить последние штрихи к костюму готовящегося “Щелкунчика”). Вместо того, чтобы проигнорировать такой сомнительный дар, девочка деловито слезла с колен Марии и нетвердыми шагами направилась к Эрику. В кулаке у нее все еще был зажат карандаш для глаз.  
Присев на корточки, он вручил девочке ленту, а она, секунду поколебавшись, изрекла: “Вот!” и сунула ему карандаш, но в порыве щедрости проделала это столь энергично, что чуть не ткнула карандашом Эрику в глаз и провела жирную черту по его щеке.  
— Ох, Эрик, прости. Я сейчас вытру, — Мария вскочила со стула и наклонилась над ним с влажной салфеткой.  
— Ничего страшного, — пробормотал Эрик, одной рукой осторожно придерживая ребенка, увлеченно вертевшего ленту, и стараясь не заглядывать слишком откровенно в декольте Марии. Под ее невесомым пеньюаром явно было очень мало одежды. Или вообще ничего.  
Она опустилась на колени рядом с ними, обдав Эрика запахом духов и разогретого тела. Ее ладонь на его щеке тоже была неожиданно горячей. “Она думает, что я железный? — подумал Эрик, проклиная свое облегающее трико, которое могло выдать его чувства с беспощадной откровенностью. — Или что я импотент?”  
— Элиза обычно стесняется незнакомцев, — зачем-то пояснила Мария, старательно оттирая след карандаша с его щеки, — но ты ей нравишься.  
Будто в подтверждение ее слов, девочка попыталась залезть к Эрику на колено, суя ему в лицо пресловутую ленту. Чтобы не потерять равновесие, ему пришлось склониться к ее матери, почти прислонясь к ее плечу.  
— У тебя хороший вкус, малышка, — ворковала Мария с дочерью. — Эрик действительно очень симпатичный, правда?  
Она говорила слишком быстро и слишком оживленно. Как видно, сама осознала всю двусмысленность положения. Чернокожая няня покосилась на них с непонятным выражением лица. А Эрик даже встать на ноги не мог, пока по нему ползал ребенок. Если он сейчас шевельнется, то либо уронит Элизу, либо сам завалится на ее мать. Что было бы, конечно, очень интересно… И оправдание вот оно, налицо, не придется даже слишком извиняться. И под пеньюаром точно ничего нет, теперь он это видел вполне ясно.  
— Как чудесно, что у тебя есть ребенок, — заметил Эрик. — Немногие балерины решаются на это.  
— И я прекрасно понимаю тех, кто не решился! — страстно ответила Мария. — Никогда мне не забыть это ужасное время, когда с каждым днем становишься все тяжелее, все неповоротливее. Я боялась, что никогда больше не смогу не то что танцевать, а даже просто наклониться и завязать шнурок. Но, конечно, ребенок — это счастье, которое искупает все, — она прижала к себе дочку и коснулась губами ее мягких волосиков. — И потом, я решила, что у Генри должна быть нормальная семья, насколько это возможно, а это значит — дети...  
В этот момент Элиза завозилась и нечаянно сдернула пеньюар с одного плеча матери.  
— О!.. — воскликнула Мария, поспешно прикрываясь. Наконец-то она догадалась забрать своего младенца и отсесть от Эрика подальше.  
Они, путаясь и запинаясь, обсудили свое расписание, но ни он, ни она ничего не запомнили, и график репетиций у них полетел на всю неделю вперед.

Рэй звонил из Штутгарта каждый день. Счета явно были астрономические, но это не играло роли. Письма от него тоже приходили с похвальной регулярностью. Он с гордостью сообщал, что в новом балете Крэнко “Принц пагод” у него главная партия. Скоро его уже перевели в первый состав. Эрик радовался за него и обещал приехать на премьеру.  
Но он ничего не мог поделать со своим влечением к Марии, хотя дал себе слово, что это ни к чему не приведет. Он же не настолько легкомыслен, чтобы за несколько недель разлуки перечеркнуть четыре прекрасных года с Рэем ради замужней женщины? Которая, кстати, ничего ему не предлагала и не обещала и, скорее всего, была вполне счастлива со своим мужем, буквально молившимся на нее. Этот тип приходил на спектакли, жал Эрику руку за кулисами, приглашал на обеды или звал провести пару дней на их с Марией ранчо, но Эрик опасался слишком сближаться с семейкой Марии: это могло плохо кончиться.  
Очень не хватало взвешенного совета Сони, которая сейчас танцевала где-то во Франции. Эрик подумал посвятить в свои сердечные сомнения другую страрую подругу, Арлетту. Даже назначил ей встречу в ресторанчике. Но одного взгляда на принарядившуюся, благоухающую духами, возбужданно блестящую глазами француженку, было достаточно, чтобы поспешно сдать назад и провести вечер за болтовней ни о чем. Ибо новость о временном расставании с Рэем малышка интерпретировала на свой манер.  
Репетиции и спектакли с Марией были и пыткой, и редким удовольствием. Такое же взаимопонимание на уровне инстинкта у Эрика было разве что с Соней. Мария была не просто блестящей балериной. С ней он испытывал редкое удовольствие — не просто танцевать, а вкладывать собственные эмоции и нерастраченные переживания и видеть такой же отклик. Мадам Волкова была бы ими довольна.  
Скоро подноготную этого необыкновенно слаженного дуэта стала замечать вся труппа. Мистер Би, в отличие от мадам Волковой, не был ценителем подобной искренности и обнаженности чувств.  
— Прекратите немедленно, — все чаще слышали от него Эрик и Мария на репетициях, — у нас тут не эротическое шоу для дальнобойщиков!  
Эрик честно старался вызвать в себе изжитую мадам Волковой пустоту и отрешенность, соответствующую культивируемой мистером Би “математической точности” танца, но стоило Марии встать напротив него, как между ними проскакивала искра, и вместо математики начиналась биология. Или, вернее, зоология, с погонями, целомудренно ускользающей, но не убегающей слишком далеко добычей, сомнениями, обещаниями и сладострастным финальным адажио.  
— Нет, — говорил мистер Би, — нет, нет, нет. Ужасно. Невыносимо вульгарно. Эрик, что с вами случилось? Вы всегда были таким благородным, таким утонченным на сцене. Вы были волшебным ледяным принцем, а стали… я не знаю… озабоченным Дон Жуаном. А ты, моя дорогая, похоже, так и не пришла в себя после родов и не можешь справиться со своим женским началом. Уйдите с глаз моих оба.  
Кроме того, мистер Би изводил Эрика, издеваясь над его мнимой звездной болезнью. Он все время представлял дело так, будто Эрик был безмозглым, самовлюбленным и смехотворно тщеславным существом, а все его просьбы (даже вполне логичные и оправданные, вроде того, что в четырехчасовой репетиции неплохо бы сделать перерыв, а лучше не один) объявлялись капризами изнеженной звезды. Эрик привык перед спектаклем быть в одиночестве, чтобы настроиться и подготовиться. Как-то он попросил — вполне вежливо и без каких-либо истерик — невовремя заглянувшую к нему костюмершу зайти завтра, после чего был обвинен в том, что он устанавливает в компании свои правила и мешает работать другим, и теперь перед каждым спектаклем Эрику не давали отдохнуть в тишине, а однажды мистер Би заставил его давать интервью чуть ли не за полчаса до выхода.  
Как там говорили в труппе? “Если мистер Би прикажет прыгать с крыши, значит, надо прыгать”? Эрик подозревал, что скоро в самом деле получит такой приказ, причем мистер Би не ограничится крышей их репетиционной базы, а для верности прикажет ему сигануть с крыши Эмпайра.  
Сперва Эрик молчал. Потом начал жаловать Крису Аллану, своему агенту и по совместительству хорошему приятелю. Тот утешал Эрика стаканчиком виски и советовал быть выше мелких придирок эксцентричного гения. Глен и Скотти, ныне обретающиеся в Балете Джоффри, ничем не погли помочь, только опять намекали, что Эрик с жиру бесится.  
— За что он так ненавидит меня? — спросил Эрик Марию, когда они были в очередной раз изгнаны с репетиции. Как-никак, она столько лет прожила с Баланчиным и должна была изучить его характер.  
— Мне кажется, — ответила Мария, серьезно подумав, — он обманулся в тебе. Он думал, что ты весь такой холодный и неземной, что у нас сложится идеальный дуэт — стерильный и бесполый, чистая красота. А оказалось, что ты из плоти и крови.  
— И что же мне делать?  
Мария задумалась еще сильнее.  
— Может быть, нам с тобой следует меньше… реагировать друг на друга?  
— Но что это значит? — продолжал недоумевать Эрик. — Мы ведь… не делаем ничего плохого, правда?  
— Не делаем, конечно, — поспешно согласилась Мария, — но мы слишком большое удовольствием получаем, когда танцуем, вот что я хотела сказать. Нам надо постараться быть спокойнее.  
Она нажала кнопку лифта, и двери разъехались.  
— Ты едешь, Эрик? — спросила она.  
— Нет, я лучше пешком, — отозвался он. Лифт такой тесный, а там уже сама Мария и пачка Марии. Если еще и Эрик туда втиснется, то они окажутся буквально прижаты друг к другу. А это отнюдь не способствовало спокойствию.

Эрик надеялся, что поездка в Штутгарт на премьеру “Принца пагод” развеет наваждение. Его реакция на Марию могла объясняться просто-напросто тем, что у него давно не было секса. В этом смысле воссоединение с Рэем в самом деле могло помочь. И Рэй будет счастлив его видеть. Может быть, несколько дней вместе укрепят его пошатнувшуюся решимость сохранить отношения. Проверенная временем связь лучше эфемерных надежд непонятно на что, уговаривал себя Эрик, выходя из зоны паспортного контроля аэропорта Штутгарта.  
Первым, кого он увидел в зоне прилета, был кинувшийся к нему Рэй.  
— Любовь моя, — шепотом сообщил тот вместо приветствия, — я так рад что, ты смог вырваться!  
Выглядел Рэй увереннее, собранее и спокойнее, чем помнил его Эрик.  
— Смотрю, работа с Джоном пошла тебе на пользу, — хмыкнул он.  
— О да, я как будто заново родился. Что такое, Эрик? — Рэй беспокойно заглядывал ему в глаза. — Ты кажешься недовольным.  
— Я просто еще не отошел после перелета, — бледно улыбнулся Эрик. — Все в порядке.  
На самом деле, ничего не было в порядке. В первую же минуту он понял, что прилетел абсолютно зря. Он не хотел быть с Рэем, едва мог заставить себя быть с ним. Не хотелось даже ложиться с ним в постель. Как так получилось, что послушный, милый и заботливый, забавный фавнекок Рэй в одно мгновение отошел в прошлое? Бедняга ничего не сделал, он не виноват… Или виноват лишь в том, что неосмотрительно подверг их безоблачную семейную жизнь испытанию разлукой. И этот тест они не прошли, увы и ах.  
Охлаждение оказалось полнейшей неожиданностью для самого же Эрика. По телефону и в переписке все было гораздо проще. А теперь ему предстоит провести с Рэем каких-то три дня, и одна мысль об этих трех днях наполняла его тоской.  
Они сели на заднее сидение такси. Рэй расположился так, чтобы его рука касалась руки Эрика. Даже это оказалось почти невозможно вынести. Эрик полез за сигаретами, только чтобы убрать руку. Но Рэй продолжал сидеть почти вплотную и поглядывать на него многозначительно, хитро улыбаясь и явно предвкушая тот момент, когда они окажутся наедине.  
Господи, что делать с Рэем, чтобы хотя бы до премьеры не сообщать ему неприятную правду? И стоит ли сообщать ее вообще? Это ведь, скорее всего, просто настроение, оно пройдет. Не может быть, чтобы Эрик в одночасье забыл того, кого любил почти пять лет? Он серьезный человек, его чувства не проходят так легко.  
Но и когда они остались одни в квартире, легче не стало. Эрик чувствовал себя то ли продажной женщиной, то ли резиновой куклой, которой надо соответствовать ожиданиям, но...  
Рэй подошел к нему в прихожей, чтобы помочь снять пальто, и, не удержавшись, тут же принялся жадно целовать, хотя Эрик все еще старался выпутаться из рукавов и кашемирового шарфа.  
— Ладно, детка, — он деликатно отстранился, — покажи мне для начала, как ты тут устроился.  
Рэй показал ему свою съемную квартиру, но это оказалось плохой идеей, потому что закончилась экскурсия в спальне.  
Может, отговориться усталостью? Эрик так и попытался сделать, но Рэй не понял намека и тут же пообещал ему расслабляющий массаж.  
— Любовь моя, — повторял он снова и снова, — у нас достаточно времени до вечера. Давай проведем его с пользой.  
— Разве тебе не надо готовиться к спектаклю? — кисло уточнил Эрик.  
— Я и собираюсь готовиться, а ты будешь меня вдохновлять, — Рэй все еще не понимал. И начал игриво теснить Эрика к кровати.  
— Рэй, — не выдержал Эрик, — я не в настроении, хорошо? Я летел целую ночь и устал до смерти, а тебе в самом деле нужно отдыхать и беречь силы. Ты слишком легкомысленно относишься к своей премьере.  
Кажется, это прозвучало слишком резко. Руки Рэя соскользнули с плеч Эрика.  
— Я знаю, что происходит на самом деле, — заявил он. — Тебе не нравится, что я стал что-то представлять из себя. Признай это, Эрик! Раньше мы с тобой были как принц и нищий. Теперь мы… ну… принц и лавочник, но этот контраст, видимо, недостаточно силен, чтобы тебя возбуждать.  
— Ты несешь чушь, — Эрик скрестил руки на груди. — Кухонный психоанализ! Мне и так мистер Би ест мозг каждый день, теперь и ты туда же со своими теориями!  
— Но ты действительно изменился, Эрик…  
— Я устал, вот и все! Ты забыл, как тяжелы эти перелеты? Дай мне прийти в себя, умоляю.  
Слава богу, после этого Рэй наконец-то оставил его в покое и даже ушел из спальни, предоставив Эрику отдыхать сколько влезет.  
Вечером на премьере Эрик изо всех сил старался излучать гордость и удовольствие, но в своем сумрачном настроении замечал все недочеты. Малейшие диссонансы в кордебалете, отстающий на полтакта оркестр, признаки скудности средств в декорациях и костюмах... Но хореография была хороша. Эрик не раз позавидовал Рэю, что тому досталась такая вкусная роль. Если бы он, Эрик, только захотел, она была бы его. Хорошего настроения это ему не прибавило, хотя он и уговаривал себя, что глупо завидовать Рэю. Это все равно что завидовать самому себе, ведь они все-таки почти семья. Или были ей.  
Нужно постараться вернуть любовь, ведь им было так хорошо. Ничего не изменилось, это тот же самый Рэй, забавный, очаровательный и любящий. И, когда они вернулись домой после спектакля, Эрик постарался вызвать в себе романтическое настроение.  
Для этого он первым делом схватился за бутылку виски, надеясь, что это настроит его на нужный лад. Но ничего не изменилось, и Эрик, подавив вздох, отправился в ванную, чтобы выиграть еще десять минут. Рэй тем временем забрался в постель и даже выключил лампу со своей стороны. Он был явно не в духе, несмотря на успех премьеры. Эрик почувствовал себя виноватым, зная, что это только из-за него. Если бы не его холодность, Рэй бы сейчас скакал по всей квартире, громко распевая, и ходил на руках, радуясь своей первой большой партии.  
Эрик забрался под одеяло и, не произнеся ни слова, потянулся к Рэю, но натолкнулся на неподвижную безучастность. Это уже раздражало, ему что, теперь еще и уговаривать Рэя?  
— Ты сегодня был в прекрасной форме, детка, — подбодрил его Эрик. — Зрители остались очень довольны, я видел это своими глазами.  
— К чему мне все это? — прошептал Рэй, уткнувшись в подушку. — Мне нужно одобрение только одного зрителя, а ты все время мыслями где-то в другом месте.  
— Это неправда, малыш. Я просто был усталый, но сейчас я уже отошел, и мы могли бы… — Эрик огладил раскрытыми ладонями спину Рэя и игриво стиснул его задницу, забравшись за резинку пижамных штанов. Увы, это было совсем неинтересно ему сейчас. Одно слово — супружеский долг. Вот бы знать, какая наощупь Мария?.. Но Эрик сказал себе, что Рэй не должен ничего заметить. А одержимость экс-миссис Би должна пройти. Иначе и быть не может...  
Рэй что-то сказал, но Эрик не расслышал:  
— Что?..  
— Ты опять думаешь о чем-то другом. Или о ком-то? Эрик, мы же никогда не лгали друг другу, а все проблемы обсуждали сообща. Что с тобой происходит? Ты встретил кого-то? Так и скажи.  
— Рэй! У меня никого нет, кроме тебя! — и это была чистая правда. — Вот видишь, как тяжело поддерживать отношения на расстоянии. Я же тебе говорил, что так будет. Нам придется каждый раз заново притираться друг к другу.  
Рэя это проняло. Он наконец-то соизволил повернуться к Эрику и прижался к его груди.  
— Прости меня.  
— Мы справимся, — пообещал Эрик то ли ему, то ли самому себе. — Давай. Поцелуй меня.  
Рэй отчаянно обхватил руками его шею и впился в его губы. И Эрик наконец смог пересилить себя и ответить если не с пылом, то с достойным энтузиазмом.  
— Ты не слишком устал сегодня, мой герой? — прошептал он, оторвавшись от губ Рэя и стягивая с него пижамные штаны. — Сможешь повторить тот незабываемый подвиг, который совершил перед моим отъездом?  
Пусть Рэй займется делом. Когда ты снизу, проще изображать восторг от происходящего. Ну а недостаток аккуратности можно и потерпеть.  
Эрик угадал — Рэй сразу оживился и разволновался, засуетился и шумно задышал.  
— Почему мы раньше не делали так? Кроме того раза? Ведь тебе нравится? — он нежно обнял Эрика, заползая на него, не очень уверенно, боясь сделать больно или неудобно, но с готовностью и без возражений.  
— Ты никогда не предлагал, — Эрик развел в стороны ноги, сжимая коленями его бока. — Я и не думал, что ты у меня такой… жеребец. Давай же, детка, люби меня.

Несмотря на этот шаг к примирению, визит Эрика в Штутгарт прошел нервно и в обстановке скованности. И Эрик был только рад, когда пришла пора собираться обратно к мистеру Би. И к Марии. Как она там, вдруг ей дали нового партнера, и они сошлись?..  
Последнее опасение оказалось небеспочвенным. Мистер Би явно думал о том, как бы разбить звездный дуэт, потому что на первой же репетиции после возвращения Эрика ему вдруг открылось, что они с Марией не подходят друг другу по росту, и вообще, Мария крупновата для своего субтильного партнера.  
— О чем я только думал, когда вообще решил поставить вас вместе? — беспокоился мистер Би. — Кажется, я не учел, что после родов ты потяжелела, дорогая.  
— Я не чувствую никакой тяжести, — поспешно возразил Эрик.  
— Как же не чувствуете, когда у вас руки трясутся в поддержках?  
— Это потому, что мы уже второй час репетируем без перерыва…  
— Нет, Эрик. Я ни в чем вас не виню. Это особенность вашей школы, датчане никогда не были атлетами. Вы сильны чистой техникой, а не акробатикой. Я пригласил вас, чтобы вы делали нам кассу, а не чтобы оплачивать ваше восстановление после травм, так что давайте-ка закончим на этом. Вашей партнершей в “Лебедином озере” будет мисс Кент, ее веса вы вообще не ощутите.

[  — Эрик и Мария ]

Перед спектаклем, уже одетый и загримированный, Эрик приплелся под дверь уборной Марии и печально поскребся.  
— Подождите минутку! — послышался ее голос. Она, наверное, была не одета, и тем лучше. Эрик решительно потянул на себя дверь, но ока оказалась заперта. Тут же возникла паническая мысль: “А вдруг она сейчас принимает любовника?” — Кто там ломится? — недовольно спросила Мария.  
— Это я, — Эрик уселся на пол под дверью. — Просто хотел сказать, что я хочу танцевать с тобой.  
— Я тоже хочу танцевать с тобой, — голос Марии приблизился, слышалось шуршание ткани. — Но что толку?  
— У меня есть одна сумасшедшая идея. Я ничего не имею против Аллегры, она прелесть и очень славная маленькая балерина, но, может, настал момент насыпать ей стекла в пуанты, или подрезать ленточки, или что вы, дамы, делаете друг другу? Спектакль через полчаса, и тебе придется его спасать, тут даже Би не найдет, что возразить.  
Дверь открылась, и выглянула Мария в том самом памятном пеньюаре, весьма небрежно запахнутом и вдобавок коротком. Из своего положения на полу Эрик сразу оценил последнее обстоятельство.  
— Послушай, — сказала она, — Аллегра Кент — моя подруга, поэтому не вздумай плести против нее свои интриги, договорились?  
— Но что нам делать, Мария? Мы с тобой как пара влюбленных, разлученных жестокими родителями.  
— Спокойно. Заходи и посиди пока тут. А я поговорю с Аллегрой. Я же тебе сказала: она моя подруга. Попрошу ее сказать, что у нее внезапно начались месячные.

С помощью подобных уловок им удавалось время от времени выйти на сцену вместе. Эти мелкие интриги и секреты сблизили их еще больше. Но в остальное время они страдали от разлуки, и, кажется, настала пора признать, что им не хватает не просто возможности танцевать. Внешне Мария не давала никаких поводов усомниться в том, что она образцовая супруга и любящая мать, но Эрик был почему-то абсолютно уверен, что она ждет лишь инициативы или легкого намека с его стороны. Но он не мог вот так предать Рэя. Пусть он и далеко, но было бы совсем подло сообщить по телефону, что все кончено.  
Рэй тем временем позвонил сам, но, разумеется, не с объявлением о разрыве, а, напротив, с новостью о том, что он выпросил у Крэнко отпуск на две недели и собирается прилететь в Нью-Йорк.  
— Ты был прав, — сказал в трубку его далекий прерывающийся голос. — Нам надо встречаться как можно чаще, иначе мы с ума сойдем. Хорошо, что Джон нас понимает.  
Только еще сочувствия и сводничества Джона Крэнко не хватало.  
— Чудесно, любовь моя, — ответил Эрик вслух. — Я буду считать дни.  
Он и в самом деле начал считать дни, но не как нетерпеливый влюбленный, а как приговоренный к казни. Рэй приедет, и Мария все узнает. Она, наверное, и так уже слышала что-то, особенно если наводила о нем справки, но теперь еще и увидит и убедится неопровержимо. И как прикажете объяснять ей, что это не проблема? Не приводить же в пример давнюю помолвку с Соней, призывая в свидетели Глена и Скотти (тоже те еще адвокаты). В общем, если Мария узнает про Рэя, то немедленно поставит на Эрике крест.  
Но, с другой стороны, тем лучше. Давно пора покончить с этой выматывающей нервы ситуацией.

Рэй прилетел в Нью-Йорк с таким расчетом, чтобы попасть на спектакль Эрика, и так вышло, что этот спектакль Эрик должен был танцевать именно с Марией. Впервые в жизни он без сопротивления согласился бы на другую партнершу. Его терзали недобрые предчувствия, как будто Рэю предстояло присутствовать не на “Щелкунчике”, а при их с Марией постельной сцене. Он даже намекнул, что, может, Рэй устал после перелета и хочет в этот вечер остаться дома. Он, Эрик, нисколько не обидится, а у Рэя еще будет не одна возможность увидеть его на сцене. Но предложение было с возмущением отвергнуто:  
— Я так давно не видел тебя танцующим! А до нас долетают слухи, что ты делаешься все лучше и лучше, хотя, казалось бы, куда еще больше совершенства?  
После спектакля Рэй прошел за кулисы, и Эрику пришлось представить его Марии. Рэй изо всех сил старался быть светским, расхваливал спектакль, твердил комплименты, но хорошо знавший его Эрик видел, что на самом деле он напряжен и недружелюбен. Мария восприняла появление Рэя с полнейшим безразличием. Впервые в жизни Эрик пожалел, что в ее жилах течет изрядная примесь индейской крови — ох уж эта непроницаемая маска, порой возникающая на ее лице… Эрик тщетно пытался прочесть в ее глазах хотя бы разочарование. Пусть возненавидит его, пусть станет холодна с ним. Это будет, по крайней мере, знак, что он интересовал ее до того, как притащил в театр своего дружка.  
Надеясь все-таки вызвать у Марии хоть какую-то реакцию и понять, что она чувствует, Эрик все болтал и болтал с ней, на ходу придумывая глупейшие и пустейшие темы для разговора. Мысль о том, что сейчас она вежливо попрощается уйдет, и с завтрашнего дня больше уже не будет их таинственного притяжения, интриг, секретных переговоров и самого партнерства, была невыносима. Уже все артисты разошлись, и на сцене остались только рабочие, с грохотом разбиравшие декорации, а Эрик все вешал Марии какую-то лапшу на уши, пока она наконец не извинилась и не ушла в свою уборную.  
Это начало конца, с тоской думал Эрик, слушая как шелест ее шагов стихает за поворотом коридора. Только сейчас он соизволил заметить, что Рэй так и стоит рядом, давно не участвуя в истерической полубеседе-полумонологе.  
— Она очень красивая женщина, — заметил Рэй. — Настоящая дива.  
— И большой профессионал, — прибавил Эрик. — Отличная партнерша.  
— Я заметил.  
— Для меня большая честь с ней работать.  
— А после работы? — невыразительно поинтересовался Рэй. — Жаль, что я расстроил ваши планы на этот уикэнд.  
Эрик застонал и закрыл лицо руками, размазывая грим, и без того поплывший от пота и жара софитов.  
— Ты опять за свое? Нет, это невыносимо. Спроси у кого хочешь: мы с Марией никогда не встречались за пределами театра. Мы даже не разговариваем ни о чем, кроме работы. Она замужем, и у нее маленький ребенок. Я не скрывал твоего существования. Она в гробу видела все эти приключения. Пусть даже ты не веришь в то, что я способен быть верным, но уж ее верность мужу не подлежит никакому сомнению. Еще вопросы?  
— Нет у меня никаких вопросов, — сказал Рэй, глядя в сторону. — Все ясно.

Дома, когда Эрик в раздраженном молчании готовил салат на ужин и откупоривал бутылку вина, Рэй подошел к нему сзади и обнял, сцепив руки на талии и положив голову ему на плечо, целуя сквозь одежду.  
— Я, наверное, идиот, — грустно сказал он. — Сам не знаю, что со мной происходит. Мне так сильно тебя не хватает… И когда я вижу, что у тебя появляются новые знакомые, новые спектакли… своя жизнь, в которой уже не предусмотрено места для меня... я начинаю сходить с ума.  
— Я знаю это, любовь моя, — Эрик аккуратно вытащил пробку и теперь скручивал ее со штопора. Небольшую кухню наполнило благоухание бордо. — Поверь, я тоже беспокоюсь о том, чем ты там занимаешься без меня. И у меня тоже бывают приступы самой жуткой ревности.  
Это была совершеннейшая ложь, но Рэй купился — конечно же, оттого, что сам этого отчаянно хотел.  
— Правда? Я никогда не замечал.  
— Потому что я не даю воли своим дурным чувствам. Эта разлука — сама по себе испытание, к чему нам еще изобретать для себя дополнительные пытки? Я хочу верить тебе.  
— Ты такой мудрый и взрослый... — покаянно вздохнул Рэй.  
Эрик наполнил бокалы и вручил один ему.  
— Давай выпьем за мудрость и взрослость.  
Видит бог, он в этом нуждался не меньше, чем Рэй, — в толике мудрости, чтобы сохранить настоящие, проверенные временем отношения.  
Чуть погодя, когда Эрик забрался в постель, Рэй, еще одетый, вдруг сказал:  
— Выключи свет.  
— Как, опять? — рассмеялся Эрик. — Я думал, у нас это пройденный этап. — Но, побоявшись возобновления споров, потянулся к выключателю.  
Рэй задернул еще и шторы, погружая комнату во мрак. И только после этого зашуршал одеждой. Эрик терпеливо ждал и, когда наконец Рэй нырнул в его объятия, привычно погладил его по спине.  
— Чувствуешь? — с гордостью спросил Рэй, игриво елозя по нему всем телом.  
Эрик в самом деле чувствовал, хотя и не сразу смог определить, что это. Кожа Рэя была гладкой, как у ребенка.  
— Где твоя?.. Э-э-э… — удивился Эрик. Густая курчавая шерсть на груди, плечах и пояснице Рэя пропала без следа.  
— Это сюрприз, — посмеивался Рэй, уткнувшись в его шею. — Тебе нравится? А теперь можем включить свет, если хочешь. Даже верхний. Я не боюсь и не стесняюсь. Буду таким развратным, что ты сам застесняешься.  
Вот так, пока у Эрика при виде Марии слюни текли как из сорванного крана, бедняжка Рэй готовил для него сюрприз. Теперь придется соответствовать. Будет слишком жестоко не оценить его стараний.  
— У меня теперь гладко везде, — сообщил Рэй на пределе слышимости, обжигая дыханием ухо Эрика. — Хочешь проверить?  
И Эрику не осталось ничего другого, как, выдав утомленный вздох за тяжелое дыхание страсти, забраться под одеяло с головой и проверить. Рэй действительно постарался на славу, не оставив на теле ни одного волоска. Интересно, это очень больно?  
Пальцы Рэя зарылись в его волосы, крепче прижимая его голову к себе.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, да, что я никогда не был ни с кем, кроме тебя?.. — выговорил он, задыхаясь, отчаянно извиваясь под Эриком. — И я хочу, чтобы так и оставалось. Мне никто, кроме тебя, не нужен.  
— Угу, — неопределенно промычал Эрик, целуя его бедро. Кажется, от сегодняшней ночи зависит, утихнут ли подозрения Рэя. И тогда после его отъезда Эрик получит еще несколько месяце отсрочки, чтобы понять, как быть с влечением к Марии. Наверное, она такая же гладкая… Интересно, получится ли сегодня укатать Рэя, думая о ней?..  
Рэй вдруг скинул с них обоих одеяло, лишив Эрика укрытия.  
— Хочу видеть все, что ты делаешь со мной.  
— Ты и правда стал тем еще распутником, дорогой мой, — нервно хмыкнул Эрик. Боже, случись это каких-то полгода назад, он бы обезумел от восторга и не слез бы с Рэя до утра.  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь необычного? — продолжал щеголять новообретенной смелостью Рэй. — Все, что угодно. Любая твоя фантазия. Я прочел несколько журналов, которые ребята в труппе принесли…  
— Чего-чего? — рассмеялся Эрик. — Мы и без журналов всегда прекрасно справлялись. Напомнить тебе?  
Продолжая уговаривать себя, что сейчас надо очень-очень постараться ради мира в доме, Эрик звонко шлепнул Рэя по гладкой заднице, заставляя перевернуться и уткнуться лицом в подушку. Так хоть не придется корчить глупые рожи, призванные изобразить дикую страсть..

На следующий вечер Эрика (“со спутником, конечно же”) ждали на вечеринке у верного собутыльника и агента, Криса Аллана. Аллан чем-то напоминал Эрику более молодую версию Кристенсена — такой же всегда деликатный и предельно внимательный к Эрику сверх рабочих рамок. И такой же до паники робкий, когда возникала хотя бы идея направить сотрудничество в более личное русло. Но Эрика это вполне устраивало.  
Когда они с Рэем вошли в увешанную подлинниками Матисса гостиную, там уже собралась вся компания — несколько критиков, артисты из нынешней труппы Эрика, несколько человек из безвременно почившего АБТ, в том числе Глен и Скотти… и Мария. В алом облегающем платье от Givenchy с длинным боковым разрезом, в каком-то невероятном колье из камней и перьев на грациозной шее.  
Эрик не рассчитывал встретить ее тут. Это грозило новыми осложнениями и с Рэем, и с ней самой. Рэй же, как назло, воспрянул духом после примирения, без смущения вис на Эрике, смеялся, привлекая к ним внимание. Принес Эрику бокал шампанского через всю комнату. Правда, его хорошее настроение продлилось ровно до тех пор, пока он тоже не увидел Марию во всем ее великолепии. Безопаснее всего для Эрика было просто кивнуть Марии издалека, но он как будто попал в магнитное поле, и его понесло к ней против воли. Какого черта, в самом деле? Почему он не может поболтать немного со своей партнершей? В помещении, полном людей, заметим для особо ревнивых.  
— Привет. Не думал, что ты знакома с Крисом.  
— Кто же в Нью-Йорке не знаком с Крисом?  
— А где Генри?  
Хоть бы он вынырнул сейчас из толпы гостей. Тогда Рэй увидит их вместе и сразу поймет, какая Мария идеальная жена.  
— У него деловая поездка куда-то… — Мария дернула плечом, отчего каменья на ее шее заискрились. — В Вашингтон, кажется.  
— Поздравляю, — пропел Рэй, выглянув из-за плеча Эрика. — Наверное, так здорово обрести свободу хотя бы на время. Вы можете делать все, что вздумается.  
Эрик одарил его тяжелым предупреждающим взглядом, но тот уже завелся. Мария невозмутимо отпила шампанского.  
— Я всегда делаю все, что вздумается.  
Эрик быстро оглянулся по сторонам.  
— Рэй, смотри, это не Виолетт стоит возле камина? Пойдем скорее поздороваемся, — и он вцепился в локоть Рэя и потащил его за собой, на ходу кивнув Марии.  
— Ты что творишь? — зашипел Эрик, едва они немного отошли. — Хочешь испортить мне отношения с партнершей? Они, знаешь ли, на дороге не валяются!  
— А ты снова болтаешь только с ней! А говорил, что вы не общаетесь за пределами театра!  
— Мы просто встретились и поздоровались. На этом все. Ты спокоен? Рэй, ты начинаешь меня раздражать.  
— Ладно, я тебе не мешаю, — Рэй надулся и отошел, оставив Эрика в одиночестве.  
Вечеринка никак не могла набрать обороты, не только Эрик, но и все другие гости почему-то были скованы, и в конце концов у кого-то возникла идея для разогрева поиграть в угадайку. Правила были простейшие: один игрок выбирал жертву среди других и пытался угадать какой-нибудь факт из ее жизни. Если не угадывал, то опрокидывал стакан, если угадывал, то пила жертва. Мария не стала в этом участвовать, и именно поэтому Эрик сел играть вместе со всеми — чтобы снова не оказаться в магнитном поле.  
Игра, сама по себе довольно глупая, довольно скоро, как водится, начала приобретать фривольное направление. Посыпались вопросы вроде: “Крис, спорим, на тебе сейчас трусы с ширинкой на пуговицах?” или: “Глен, я уверен, что в вашей семье посуду моешь ты”. Эрика до поры до времени не трогали, но наконец Скотти выдал:  
— Эрик, когда кончает, закрывает глаза.  
Эрик нервно рассмеялся.  
— Я готов выпить ради тебя, Скотти, но, по правде, я понятия не имею. Не слежу за собой в такие моменты, знаешь ли.  
— Это правда, — вдруг вмешался неслышно подошедший к играющим Рэй. — Закрывает. Вот так, — он страдальчески зажмурился.  
На миг воцарилась тишина. Даже для их свободомыслящей компании это было немного слишком.  
— О-о-о! — наконец опомнился Скотти. — Кажется, этому свидетелю мы можем доверять. Ну-ка, Эрик, до дна.  
Эрик молча опрокинул свою порцию виски. Рэй, пожалуй, стал уж слишком раскованным. Неужели в труппе у Джона Крэнко такие свободные нравы, что за несколько месяцев так испортили наивного, милого, домашнего Рэя? Боже упаси, если он превратится в вульгарное существо будто с помойной Кристофер-стрит.  
Эрик почувствовал себя неловко, играть сразу расхотелось, и он встал и побрел в соседнюю комнату. Где сразу же увидел Марию, в полнейшем одиночестве сидящую на диванчике. Немедленно разворачиваться и убегать было глупо. И она, возможно, единственная не видела пошлой сцены за игрой.  
— Принести тебе чего-нибудь? — галантно предложил Эрик.  
— О нет, спасибо, я как раз собиралась домой, — Мария чопорно расправила юбку, скрыв от его взора показавшееся в разрезе смуглое бедро.  
Эрик прислонился к балконной двери, нашаривая в кармане сигареты.  
— Я надеюсь, ты... не из-за Рэя уходишь? Он просто сказал глупость, не обращай на него внимания.  
— Я уж и не помню, что он такого сказал, — Мария недоуменно приподняла тонкие, резко очерченные брови.  
— Но ты не стала думать обо мне плохо? — отважился спросить Эрик. — Из-за того, что я... с ним?  
— Почему я должна думать о тебе плохо? Мне совершенно все равно, кто с кем живет.  
— Но бывает, когда ты не ожидаешь…  
— О, я ожидала. Мне Би первым делом рассказал об этом, когда представлял тебя.  
— Мне кажется, — кисло сказал Эрик, — Би придает слишком большое значение чужой личной жизни.  
— Он придает большое значение всему, что касается его танцовщиков.  
Эрик сел рядом с ней и понизил голос.  
— Ладно тебе, давай не будем делать вид, будто ему надо лезть в наши частные дела ради творчества. Ему это нравится, вот и все. Он всего лишь старый сплетник с задатками вуайериста, наслаждающийся тем, что у него столько материала для наблюдений, и никто слова против не скажет. А может, он просто ревнует тебя ко мне.  
— Глупости, — Мария как будто напряглась. То ли от его слов,то ли от его близости. — Он меня давно бросил.  
— Едва ли его удовлетворяет нынешний брак*, — заметил Эрик. — Он, может быть, хочет все вернуть.

_[* Марию Толчиф сменила в качестве жены и музы Баланчина балерина Танакиль Леклерк, но, находясь на пике карьеры, заболела полиомиелитом и осталась наполовину парализованной. На фото— сидят: Мария, мистер Би, Танакиль_

_]_

— Эрик, это чушь, — отрезала Мария. — Би никогда не покинет Танни в таком состоянии. Он, конечно, не святой, но это слишком даже для него. Не надо его демонизировать.  
— Но это не мешает ему хотеть. Даже если он никогда не даст себе воли, он наверняка постоянно думает о том, как все могло бы быть. И не выпускает тебя из поля зрения. И поэтому его так бесит то, что происходит между нами.  
— А что между нами происходит? — Мария снова надела свою непроницаемую маску. Но Эрик уже успел понять, что это отсутствующее выражение — признак волнения или неуверенности.  
Эрик сглотнул. Вот он, момент истины. Он сейчас либо все испортит, либо потеряет Рэя, либо Рэй закатит новую сцену...  
— Между нами сложилось особое партнерство, — медленно ответил он. — Мы вдохновляем друг друга. Это совершенно невероятное удовольствие. Как наркотик. Би хорошо знает это чувство, недаром он всегда женится на своих любимых балеринах. Это вдохновение очень похоже на любовь. А может, оно и есть любовь, самая высшая ее форма. У Би никогда этого не будет: его жена даже ходить не в состоянии, не то что танцевать, а он не может ее бросить. И вот у него на глазах мы с тобой сливаемся в этом… в этом… Какого черта?!!  
Мария взвизгнула.  
Они одновременно почувствовали, что сверху на них что-то льется. Оглянувшись, увидели за спиной своего дивана Рэя с чашей для пунша. Счастьем было то, что пунш сварили в начале вечера, и он успел остыть.  
У Эрика потемнело в глазах от гнева и стыда, он вскочил и вырвал из рук Рэя чашу. Мария бросилась куда-то, надо думать, в ванную, тряся залитый подол своего шикарного платья.  
— Рэй. Ты… Я… Чтобы духу… — У Эрика кончились все слова. И он мог только трясти Рэя за грудки. — Исчезни. И больше никогда…  
— С удовольствием исчезну! — заорал Рэй ему в лицо. — Ненавижу тебя, ты, самовлюбленное дерьмо, без сердца, без совести, без души… Не могу поверить, что я жил с тобой столько лет и не видел этого.  
Из гостиной на крики и шум уже спешили заскучавшие гости. Обгоняя Криса, впереди неслись сгорающие от любопытства Глен и Скотти.  
— О божечки, как в кино, — промурлыкал возбужденно сияющий глазами Скотти. — Нашему прекрасному Эрику надо снова в Голливуд.  
Перед лицом стольких свидетелей Эрик опомнился, отпустил лацканы Рэя и выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. Ему даже удалось изобразить снисходительную улыбочку. Двумя пальцами он снял с воротника прилипшую лимонную дольку.  
— Прости за эту сцену, Крис. Рэй немного разволновался.  
— Да, конечно, — подтвердил Рэй истерически высоким голосом. — Это все я. Ужасные у меня манеры. Не то что у Эрика. Эрик у нас идеал. Я его не достоин, правда, Эрик? Но ничего, тебе больше не придется мучиться со мной. Принц заслуживает лучшего, а я с вами прощаюсь, леди и джентльмены. — Рэй отвесил шутовской поклон и хотел уйти, но его все окружили и стали уговаривать успокоиться, боясь, наверное, что он в таком взвинченном состоянии выйдет не через дверь, а через окно Крисова пентхауса… Как бы то ни было, конца этой сцены Эрик не увидел, потому что тоже отправился в ванную. Костюм и рубашку уже не спасти, но хоть умыться бы не помешало.  
Он потянул на себя дверь ванной комнаты и наткнулся на Марию в мокром насквозь платье, сосредоточенно промокавшую перед зеркалом лицо салфеткой.  
— Кажется, перед тобой я еще не успел извиниться, — вздохнул Эрик, пройдя к раковине. — Твое платье, наверное, стоит сотни долларов.  
— Не беспокойся об этом, — отозвалась Мария, смяв салфетку. — Но не думаю, что это хорошая идея — после всего случившегося запереться со мной в ванной. Дальше по коридору есть еще одна.  
— Поздновато заботиться о приличиях, мы с тобой уже попали в историю, — Эрик сбросил пиджак прямо на пол, снял галстук, распахнул ворот рубашки, открыл кран и сунул голову под струю воды. И тут же почувствовал, как пальцы Марии ерошат его волосы, помогая вымывать кристаллики тростникового сахара, гвоздику, звездочки бадьяна горошины перца и прочую дрянь.  
— Если твой друг сейчас явится сюда, нам точно конец, — нервно сказала она.  
— Его уже усмиряют Крис и компания. Но если он придет, я его вышвырну.  
— Не надо вам ссориться, если это из-за меня.  
— Я никому не позволю тебя оскорблять, — говорить это, стоя с головой в раковине, отфыркиваясь и глотая воду, было странно, но Эрик продолжал ожесточенно тереть лицо и шею. Вода лилась за шиворот, промокшая рубашка прилипла к спине. — Я надеюсь, у тебя теперь не будет неприятностей с Генри?  
— С чего бы? — Мария отступила на шаг, когда Эрик выпрямился над раковиной, заливая пол водой. — Он не то что твой Рэй, у него с головой все в порядке.  
Эрик схватил первое попавшее под руку полотенце и принялся вытирать голову.  
— И все-таки… — послышался его приглушенный полотенцем голос. — Неужели он совсем-совсем ничего не заметил?  
— А что он должен был заметить?  
Эрик отбросил полотенце и оказался лицом к лицу с ней.  
— Мы ходим вокруг да около. Может, хватит?  
Мария присела на край ванны, обняв себя за плечи.  
— Ладно, — согласилась она, — давай скажем, как есть: нас повело друг на друга, и я не знаю, что со мной происходит и что с этим делать. До встречи с тобой я любила Генри и даже не глядела на других мужчин. Ничего не случилось, кроме твоего приезда в Нью-Йорк. Не было никаких ссор или разочарований, Генри все такой же хороший, но я все равно изменилась.  
— У меня тоже самое, — признался Эрик. — Я… Мы неплохо жили с Рэем. Надеюсь, тебя это не шокирует?.. Но потом появилась ты, и я запутался.  
— Что же нам делать? — спросила Мария, раскачиваясь на бортике ванны. — Мы ведь не можем все бросить ради этой… слабости? Ведь это, скорее всего, и не по-настоящему. Ты был прав, нам просто было хорошо танцевать вместе, и мы в какой-то момент перестали различать, где сцена, а где жизнь. Это пройдет, и мы сами удивимся тому, что творили.  
— Как бы сделать так, чтобы это прошло поскорее? — Эрик в десятый раз складывал и разворачивал обратно мокрое полотенце. — Я уже не могу это выносить. Все заметили, Би заметил, Рэй заметил, и Генри тоже скоро заметит.  
— Ну… — протянула Мария. — Мне приходит на ум один довольно радикальный путь. Ты ведь знаешь, какой лучший способ одолеть соблазн?  
— Читал, — улыбнулся Эрик, а сердце вдруг застучало быстрее.  
— Может быть, если мы просто сделаем это, нас сразу же отпустит? Мы подумаем: “Какого черта? И этого мы так хотели?” Меня будет от тебя тошнить, ты меня видеть не захочешь… Би будет счастлив. Все, никаких больше эротических шоу для дальнобойщиков в его театре.  
— Когда вернется Генри? — деловито спросил Эрик.  
— В субботу, кажется, — Мария сглотнула комок в горле и вдруг решительно встала. — Но это не имеет значения, потому что мы сделаем это прямо сейчас.  
— Что?.. — Эрик невольно отшатнулся, хотя ничего не хотел сильнее. Но ведь всего в нескольких метрах от них, за дверью была толпа людей, которые, наверное, уже давно притаились и подслушивали. Истории с Рэем нью-йоркской балетной тусовке должно хватить на месяц смакования. Продолжение этого водевиля, в котором Эрик трахает Марию Толчиф в ванной комнате своего агента, представлялось откровенно лишним.  
— Чем быстрее мы с этим разберемся, тем скорее освободимся друг от друга, — повторила Мария. Она подошла к зажатому между стеной и раковиной Эрику, сразу закидывая руки ему на плечи. — И, фу, сними наконец эту рубашку, она насквозь мокрая.  
— Мария, послушай… Мы не какие-нибудь подростки, чтобы сношаться в ванной в разгар вечеринки. Давай поужинаем завтра? Я приду на свидание с цветами, все как положено...  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты слишком стар для секса в ванной? — не сдавалась Мария, на удивление ловко расстегивая пуговицы на его рубашке и уже подбираясь к ремню. — Давай-давай, а то до завтра ты, или я, или мы оба можем прийти в себя и передумать. И все начнется по-новой...  
Эрик вовсе не этого хотел. Он в самом деле планировал начать с ужина, шампанского, цветов. Это создало бы настроение, они же не животные, в конце концов. Он хотел увидеть ее обнаженной. Хотел зацеловать ее бронзовое тело с головы до бедных сбитых пальчиков на ногах.

[  ]

Ну ладно, если Мария настолько загорелась, он мог бы согласиться и на ванную, но не так! Она обращалась с ним как с манекеном — оттащила от стены, развернула к себе лицом, сама встала спиной к стене и закинула на него одну ногу. Эрик чувствовал себя почти так же неуютно, как последнее время с Рэем. Невозможно настроиться на нужный лад, когда все вот так… Поза была чертовски неудобной: ему пришлось держать Марию на весу, правда, прислонив к стене, но это лишь немного облегчало дело. Мокрое платье обвивалось вокруг них и сковывало движения. Он не увидел обнаженным ни одного участка ее тела, которого не видел до сих пор. Не узнал вкуса ее губ: их единственный поцелуй был яростным и коротким, а дальше уже было невозможно целоваться в этой позе. Зато ногти у Марии оказались острыми, как у гарпии. Она буквально исполосовала ими его спину, и долго еще он чувствовал на себе эти рубцы. Оба старались не издавать никаких лишних звуков, но Эрик в какой-то момент перестал следить за собой и ни за что не мог поручиться. Даже неудобное положение, даже раздражающее трение холодной мокрой одежды и так и не выветрившийся запах пунша в конце концов стали несущественны, и вот ногти Марии впиваются в плечи Эрика еще глубже, до самого мяса, и она содрогается и обвисает на нем, отчего держать ее стало еще тяжелее, но Эрик героически довел дело до конца и только тогда аккуратно спустил ее на пол.  
— Иди ты первый, — велела Мария, нашаривая на полу босой ногой потерянную туфельку. — Мне еще надо припудрить носик, поэтому я за тобой.  
Ну вот, его бросают как на арену ко львам. На потеху остальным.  
У Эрика возникло странное и ни на чем, в сущности, не основанное чувство, будто его изнасиловали. Когда он снова вошел в гостиную — с растрепанной головой, в мокрой рубашке, на которой сзади расплывались розовые пятна крови, волоча за собой пиджак и намотав на запястье галстук, — и взбудораженные гости жадно уставились на него во все глаза, ему показалось, что изнасилование вдобавок было публичным.  
Одно было хорошо: Рэя среди глазеющих он не увидел.  
— Где?.. — спросил Эрик у Криса.  
— Он не захотел остаться, — покаянно ответил Крис, который по-видимому никак не мог решить, ужасаться непристойному скандалу или радоваться дармовому пиару дуэта Толчиф-Брун, — и я отправил его к тебе домой на такси. Думаю, все будет хорошо. Он почти успокоился.  
— Но все-таки мне надо поехать к нему, — решил Эрик, радуясь предлогу для немедленного бегства.  
Он приехал домой и поднялся в свою квартиру не без опаски, ожидая новых ужасающих сцен и не зная, как объяснить то, что случилось сейчас между ними с Марией, но никаких следов Рэя не было. Даже его чемодан с вещами исчез. Эрик, не чувствуя ничего (кроме боли в располосованных плечах и досады на вульгарную публичную сцену), поискал хотя бы записку, и вскоре нашел на кухонном столе неровно вырванный из блокнота лист бумаги. Рэй еще раз сообщал, как умирает от отвращения и унижения, как страстно желает Эрику испытать на своей шкуре то, что сейчас чувствует он, Рэй, как запрещает ему появляться Штутгарте, звонить, писать…  
Не дочитав, Эрик отправился в ванную — искать в аптечке антисептик для царапин. Он, конечно, позвонит в Штутгарт, несмотря на запрет, но через пару дней: когда еще Рэй туда доберется? И доберется ли вообще или завтра же, пристыженный, вернется к Эрику, помыкавшись сутки в какой-нибудь дешевой гостинице за пару кварталов отсюда?

Но Рэй не вернулся, и на третий день все-таки состоялся телефонный разговор со Штутгартом, на удивление спокойный и конструктивный.  
— Детка, я не буду уговаривать тебя вернуться, если ты уже все решил, но мне кажется, что после стольких лет я не заслуживаю такого прощания. Неужели ты не можешь сказать мне ничего хорошего и собираешься теперь ненавидеть меня?  
— Я не ненавижу тебя, Эрик, сейчас уже нет. Сначала — да, мне было так больно, что я был убить тебя готов. Но боль проходит, и я начинаю думать: то, что случилось, к лучшему. Мне нужно продолжать жить без тебя, если я хочу стать собой и чего-то добиться.  
— Разве я когда-нибудь мешал тебе в этом?  
— Ты не давал мне дышать.  
— О чем ты говоришь, Рэй? Я заботился…  
— Я знаю, что ты не желал мне зла, и это был твой способ выразить любовь, но для меня это была не жизнь. Я только сейчас это понял, когда начал делать первые шаги отдельно от тебя. И заметь: стоило мне попытаться стать кем-то, как ты сразу от меня отдалился. Так что для тебя тоже к лучшему, если мы расстанемся. Ты всегда должен быть единственным, кто реально существует, ты звезда, ты принц, а все остальные — только твои тени.  
— Хоть бы ты подумал о том, что Мария, к которой ты меня так заревновал, — звезда не меньше, чем я. Это не очень-то вписывается в твою нелепую теорию.  
— Ты и ее захочешь сделать своей тенью, — гнул свое Рэй. — Или вы быстро разбежитесь.  
— Детка, я даже не знаю, что сказать на это. Я так любил тебя, заботился о тебе, баловал тебя — и теперь слышу, что я какой-то монстр, пожирающий людей и превращающий их в тени…  
— Нет, ты не монстр. Наверное, ты не виноват в том, что у тебя так получается. Ты слишком… значительная личность, это невозможно — быть наравне с тобой, вот и остается только подстраиваться под тебя. Но я благодарен тебе за то, что было, особенно за две вещи. Первая: ты примирил меня с собой, и теперь я не стыжусь и принимаю то, что мне нравятся мужчины, а не женщины. Не представляю себе, как я жил бы, не встреть я тебя. Это был бы ад. И второе: я благодарен тебе за мадам Волкову. Ты познакомил нас именно тогда, когда я потерял надежду на то, что когда-нибудь стану настоящим танцовщиком, и она сотворила со мной чудо. Я оказался в Штутгарте только благодаря ей. И, получается, благодаря тебе.  
Эрик потрясенно молчал. Именно эти две вещи он никогда не ставил себе в заслугу. Соблазняя Рэя, он меньше всего думал о том, что примирить его с самим собой. Все, чего ему хотелось, это затащить Рэя в постель. А с мадам Волковой он и вовсе познакомил Рэя случайно, не рекомендовал его ей и не просил с ним позаниматься. Он считал себя вправе ожидать благодарности за то, что с ним Рэй ни в чем не нуждался, за красивую жизнь, которой Рэй никогда не узнал бы без него, за круг знакомств, в который Рэя бы не приняли никогда в жизни, не будь он связан с Эриком, за всяческую романтику и страсть, за шампанское в постели, за цветы с нежными записочками, которые он заказывал для Рэя, когда танцевал где-то далеко… У Рэя никогда больше такого не будет. Понимает ли он это? Неужели все это не имеет значения?  
— Пока я не могу тебя видеть, — продолжал Рэй. — И надеюсь, ты мне больше не станешь звонить. Но когда-нибудь злость совсем пройдет, и я буду чувствовать только признательность.  
— Никогда не думал, что ты такой прагматичный. И что от меня тебе нужны были только знакомство с педагогом и путевка в мир порока.  
— Я этого не говорил…  
— Ты сказал именно это.  
— Когда-нибудь ты поймешь…  
— Нет, это ты когда-нибудь поймешь, что я — это лучшее, что случалось в твоей жизни.

**Ки-Уэст. 1959 год**

Эрик вылез из бассейна и завернулся в пушистое махровое полотенце. С каким удовольствием он остался бы в воде до ночи, прячась от дикой жары, но Мария настойчиво махала с открытой террасы: завтрак подан.  
Бросив мокрое полотенце на шезлонг, Эрик натянул льняные слаксы и легкую рубашку.  
Белый дом в испанском стиле был окружен магнолиями и апельсиновыми деревьями. Апельсины были повсюду, громоздились в вазах, огромные, оранжевые. В хрустальных бокалах уже дожидался густой свежевыжатый сок. У Марии волосы были подвязаны апельсиново-оранжевым шелковым шарфом с бахромой, оттенявшим ее смугловатую кожу, а в ушах покачивались серьги с янтарем. Как жаль, что нельзя поцеловать ее прямо сейчас.  
Зато это с легкостью проделал Генри, вышедший к столу одновременно с Эриком.  
— Доброе утро, дорогая.  
В конце концов, это была его жена. Да и вилла с бассейном и садом тоже его. Эрик сначала вообще не хотел приезжать, но Мария его заставила. Генри она сказала, что им с Эриком нужно репетировать. Эта легенда позволяла им каждый день ездить якобы в частную студию, а на самом деле — в мотель с почасовой оплатой. Там толстая чернокожая консьержка уже узнавала их в лицо, сочувственно цокала языком и выдавала ключ. Все проходило без сучка и задоринки, но Эрик все равно не мог поверить, что Генри действительно такой идиот и ничего не замечает.  
— Он слишком порядочный малый, чтобы что-то заподозрить, — успокаивала его Мария, аккуратно складывая на стуле платье. — Проблем с его стороны не будет.  
Эрик еще подумал, что когда твоя жена Мария, то, пожалуй, будешь у нее ходить по струнке и станешь от греха подальше слепоглухонемым.  
Но за завтраком ему стало ясно, что причина волшебной слепоты Генри кроется не только в его порядочности и железной воле его супруги.  
— Как тебе спалось сегодня, Эрик? — заботливо спросил Генри, поливая хлопья молоком. — Новый вентилятор не шумит?  
Недавно Генри застал Эрика среди ночи бродящим по дому и услышал в качестве объяснения, что гость не может уснуть из-за шума вентилятора.  
— Теперь все прекрасно, спасибо, — Эрик весь светился от признательности.  
— Я рад, что тебе у нас нравится. Кстати! Мария тебе не говорила, что мы вообще-то не против других гостей? Как видишь, дом большой, места полно. Не стесняйся, если ты хочешь позвать кого-нибудь.  
— Позвать кого? — опешил Эрик.  
— Ну, — Генри чуть смутился, — может быть, ты хочешь пригласить своего… бойфренда. — Выговорив роковое слово, он весь просиял от облегчения и гордости: я это сказал! — Если да, то никаких проблем. Мы будем даже рады. Чем больше народу, тем веселее, правда, дорогая?  
Эрик поперхнулся и коротко глянул через стол на Марию. Ловко придумано. Выходит, она наплела мужу, что они приютили в отпуске безобидного гомосексуала. “Милый, Эрик мне как подружка. С ним так славно посплетничать, пройтись по магазинам…” Слава богу, что Генри от него не шарахается как от чумного. Наверное, Мария его воспитала.  
— Очень… э-э-э... мило с вашей стороны, ребята, — Эрик продолжал сиять улыбкой, — но я сейчас, в некотором роде, свободен.  
Мария под столом пнула его в щиколотку. Должно быть, он ломал ее легенду.  
— То есть, мой бойфренд сейчас работает в Европе, — послушно поправился Эрик. — И вряд ли сможет сюда приехать.  
— Ох, как жаль. Вам, должно быть, тяжело так жить, — Генри осмелел на волне первого успеха в щекотливом разговоре.  
— Разъезды, меняющиеся труппы — это часть нашей профессии, — заученно резюмировал Эрик.  
— О, да, — согласился Генри. — Я, бывает, свою жену не вижу месяцами. Как на капитане дальнего плавания женился.  
Он действительно был очень хороший и душевный малый, этот Генри. Широкая улыбка, крепкое солидное рукопожатие. И с дочкой возился с видимым удовольствием. В свободное время играл в гольф, к чему пытался приохотить и Эрика. Вот и сейчас, когда завтрак подошел к концу, стал зазывать его с собой.  
— Боже упаси, — нервно отозвался Эрик. От одной мысли о том, чтобы оказаться на поле под палящим солнцем, ему стало дурно.  
— Не волнуйся, гольф совершенно безопасен в смысле травм, — уговаривал Генри. — Разве что спина и руки могут потом болеть с непривычки, но у тебя не должно быть с этим проблем.  
— Я боюсь сгореть на солнце, — признался Эрик, и Генри сразу вспомнил, с кем имеет дело, отстал от него и отправился на поле один.  
Эрик и Мария остались вдвоем в притихшем, прогретом солнцем доме. Элиза и ее нянька плескались в детском бассейне в саду. Пара часов у них есть. И Мария не собиралась терять ни минуты, раз, едва гольфкар с Генри и его снаряжением скрылся за поворотом, поманила Эрика за собой в глубину дома.  
Но Эрик, словно не замечая приглашения, надел темные очки.  
— Ты куда собрался? — удивилась Мария.  
— Прогуляюсь. Засиделся в четырех стенах. Может, подцеплю кого-нибудь. Мне как раз нужен бойфренд, чтобы предъявить Генри.  
— А что я должна была ему сказать? — возмутилась Мария. — “Знаешь, дорогой, пусть у нас поживет мой любовник, чтобы нам с ним не бегать далеко?”  
— Ты могла бы посоветоваться со мной, — Эрик сунул руки глубоко в карманы. — Или хотя бы поставить меня в известность о том, что ты ему наплела.  
Вопреки предсказаниям Рэя, ни назавтра, ни через неделю они с Марией не надоели друг другу. Это была головокружительная, очень страстная связь. И все же было в их отношениях одно, однако жирное “но”: какого черта эта женщина все время командует и принимает решения одна? Этим она до отвратительного напоминала Эрику мать. “Но, дорогой мой, — как-то сказала она, смеясь, когда он возмутился по этому поводу, — ты ведь сам никогда не знаешь, чего хочешь”.  
— Не было времени, — раздраженно отмахнулась она. — Хватит дуться, пойдем скорее!..  
— Я сказал, что не хочу.  
Эрик хотел выйти, но Мария загородила ему дорогу.  
— И что теперь, из-за того, что я с тобой не посоветовалась, у нас настал период целомудрия и воздержания? Не будь глупым!  
— Дай мне пройти.  
— И долго ты собираешься обижаться?  
— Я не обижаюсь. Я просто хочу немного отдохнуть от тебя.  
— Может, тогда отправишься прямо в Европу к своему дружку?  
— Может быть, — дверной проем был слишком широким, и Эрик все-таки исхитрился обогнуть Марию и вышел под слепящее даже сквозь очки солнце.  
— Я не буду тебя уговаривать! — крикнула ему вслед Мария. Эрик, не оглядываясь, поднял руку и направился к воротам. Как же жарко.  
Но не успел он справиться с замком на калитке, как сзади послышался торопливый стук сабо.  
— Никогда в жизни я не бегала за мужчинами, — заявила Мария.  
— Может, не стоит и начинать?  
— Ладно, Эрик, я погорячилась. В следующий раз мы вместе придумаем, что говорить окружающим.  
Но он успел заметить, что, говоря это, Мария взглянула на наручные часики, и принял решение: в воспитательных целях надлежит проявить твердость.  
— Ну так остынь, — и Эрик, проверив, лежит ли в кармане бумажник, вышел за увитую плющом калитку.  
На улицу Мария за ним не побежала (возможно лишь потому, что была в домашнем платье), лишь крикнула вслед:  
— Эрик, вернись немедленно!  
Но возвращаться он, конечно, не собирался. Не хватало еще стать как Генри, послушным подкаблучником.  
Эрик отсутствовал целый день. За десятку баксов его пустили на частный пляж при каком-то шикарном отеле. Там были шезлонги, прекрасные зонтики от солнца и, главное, хороший бар, который Эрик изучил со всей обстоятельностью, под руководством симпатичного бармена перепробовав с дюжину коктейлей.  
Эрик отстраненно подумал, что, пожалуй, без особого труда мог бы найти здесь, среди курортников, кого-нибудь… покладистого и не задающего лишних вопросов. Но вместо этого под вечер тяжело сполз с барного стула и побрел искать такси.  
Для Марии этот вечер стал ужасным испытанием. Несомненно, она много чего хотела сказать Эрику, но в присутствии Генри не решалась. Генри же проявил в полной мере мужскую солидарность, хлопоча вокруг расслабленного, улыбающегося и благоухающего всеми выпитыми коктейлями Эрика, наливая ему кофе и суя в ладонь таблетку аспирина.  
Когда Эрик отправился к себе, Мария догнала его на лестнице и молча влепила пощечину. И на этом бы, вероятно, и закончился бы их роман, если бы вдруг не раздался громкий отчаянный рев.  
Свидетельницей этой сцены оказалась Элиза, которая пряталась за перилами лестницы. Должно быть, девочка впервые увидела мать в такой ипостаси и испугалась не на шутку. Мария кинулась к ней и обняла, но Элиза все не успокаивалась и продолжала орать. Из кухни выглянула нянька, из гостиной — Генри.  
— Кажется, ее укусило какое-то насекомое, — объяснил Эрик, будто случайно поднеся ладонь к лицу.  
— Уже не больно, любовь моя, уже все прошло, — подхватила Мария, качая в объятиях ребенка.  
— Конечно, все прошло, — присоединился и Генри, взял Элизу у жены и поднял на руки. — Принцесса уже не плачет, правда? Пойдем, посмотрим котенка. Где наш котенок?..  
Все еще жалобно хнычущая и всхлипывающая Элиза крепко обняла его за шею и смотрела через его плечо назад, на Эрика и Марию, все еще застывших на лестнице. Этот испуганный взгляд детских глазенок, ужас ребенка, впервые в жизни столкнувшегося с тем, что взрослые могут вести себя не лучшим образом, пристыдил обоих.  
— Хорошо, что она еще ничего толком не понимает, — сказала Мария, когда Генри унес Элизу.  
— Дети наблюдательнее, чем ты думаешь, — заметил Эрик. — Я прекрасно помню все ужасные сцены между моими родителями, хотя был не старше, чем она, когда они начались. — Он закурил, облокотившись о перила. — Нет более жуткого зрелища для ребенка, чем когда его мать превращается в мегеру и набрасывается на кого-то. Ребенок сразу думает: “Если она способна на такое с ним, то и со мной тоже может”.  
— Думаешь, это как-то на нее повлияет? — забеспокоилась Мария.  
— Будем считать, что один случай она переживет. Но если у тебя войдет в привычку бить меня по лицу каждый раз…  
— А ты теперь собираешься регулярно вызывать у меня такое желание?  
Эрик улыбнулся, выдохнув в сторону струйку дыма.  
— Если бы я знал, что может его вызвать! С тобой жить — как идти по минному полю. До сих пор мне казалось, что я вполне могу прогуляться, когда мне вздумается. Видишь ли, я привык сохранять определенную свободу и могу иногда нарушать тюремную дисциплину.  
— Очень хорошо, — сказала Мария, подумав. — Давай договоримся. Ты можешь гулять и напиваться, когда тебе вздумается. Я даже не против того, чтобы ты иногда трахал мальчиков, если у тебя есть такая потребность. Но только мальчиков, Эрик, я не потерплю…  
— Боже мой, женщина, — перебил он, устало усевшись на ступеньки, — не тебе решать, кого мне трахать. Ты каждую ночь на моих глазах отправляешься в спальню со своим мужем.  
— А ты хотел бы, чтобы я ушла от него? — вдруг спросила Мария, и ее лицо застыло, как ей это было свойственно.  
— Ты же не всерьез это предлагаешь? — рассмеялся Эрик и тут же встал и отряхнул брюки. Желание рассиживаться почему-то пропало. — Все нормально. Он твой муж и отец твоей дочери, а я — всего лишь приятное разнообразие. Пусть все так и останется, не будем усложнять и навешивать друг на друга обязательства. Спокойной ночи, дорогая, — оглядевшись и убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, Эрик легко чмокнул Марию в губы, прежде чем уйти к себе.  
Хотел ли он, чтобы Мария бросила Генри и осталась с ним? Пожалуй, нет, хотя он был по своей природе мало приспособлен к необременительным связям, и иногда его тяготило отсутствие стабильности, домашнего тепла, словом, всего, к чему он привык с Рэем и чего не вышло с Соней. Иногда он думал о том, что если бы тогда, десять лет назад, Соня осталась с ним, то у них и сейчас был бы дом, повседневные хлопоты, общая машина (пришлось бы выучиться водить, но…), все как положено. С Рэем, казалось, вторая попытка была удачной, почти идеальной. Но в Марии Эрик видел другой характер. Ее вряд ли заинтересует чистенький буржуазный домик в пригороде Копенгагена. Она еще больше Рэя и Сони озабочена своей карьерой, будет разъезжать по миру с гастролями. То, что они на время столь удачно оказались в одной труппе, вовсе не означает, что так будет всегда. Даже с верным добрым Рэем разлука оказалась фатальной для отношений. Мария будет подолгу жить отдельной от него жизнью... и наверняка обманывать его с таким же хладнокровием, с каким сейчас обманывает беднягу Генри. Она не умеет считаться с другими, она эгоистична и совершенно неуправляема, в совместной жизни это превращает человека в монстра. Если ему не удастся обломать ее (а он в это не особенно верил), то никакого будущего у них нет. Поэтому надо наслаждаться коротким, но таким сладким вихрем влюбленности. А дальше… посмотрим.

Пока Эрик отдыхал во Флориде, случилось чудо: Люсия Чейз объявила, что спонсорские средства собраны, а посему она возрождает Американский театр балета. Едва узнав эту новость, Эрик немедленно начал строить планы побега туда из нынешней труппы. Благо, мистер Би сам ему помог. Его давно уже выводило из себя, что публика решительно предпочитает спектакли, в которых танцуют Эрик и Мария — пусть даже по отдельности, а уж если вместе, то балетоманы буквально сносили кассы. Это противоречило политике Би, верившего, что зрители должны приходить на спектакли, а не на звезд. И в конце концов он придумал элегантный выход: просто не указывать имена исполнителей на афишах и в программках. Какая разница, кто танцует? Менеджер компании робко возражал, ссылаясь на бухгалтерские ведомости, но услышан не был.  
Нововведение возмутило даже старожилов труппы — тех самых, кто был готов прыгнуть с крыши, но афиши изучали чуть ли не под лупой, бережно унося домой каждый “свой” экземпляр. Би заявил, что никого в своей компании насильно не держит, и Эрик немедленно воспользовался и предложил полюбовно расторгнуть контракт. Наверное, где-то в глубине души Би пожалел о том, что потерял его (не признавая системы звезд, он, конечно, не мог не видеть, чего стоит каждый танцовщик), но сдать назад уже не мог, даже тогда, когда вслед за Эриком о своем уходе объявила и Мария.  
Они вместе перешли в возрожденный АБТ, к вящей радости мадам Чейз, которая особо и не надеялась вернуть своего премьера от мистера Би, да еще и с таким довеском. Конечно, после этого они стали для всех (кроме бедного Генри, по-прежнему считавшего Эрика безобидным мужеложцем) чуть ли не официальной парой, официальнее было бы только пожениться.

Мадам Чейз устроила шумную рекламную кампанию, даже наняла модного фотографа сделать фотосессию для всех ведущих танцовщиков. Эрик и Мария позировали вдвоем в костюмах из “Дон Кихота”. Все бы ничего, но модный фотограф привык снимать знаменитостей для глянцевых журналов, а собственно искусство балета было для него вторично. Он сразу дал понять, что хорошо бы добавить перчика.

[Фотосессия Марии и Эрика в костюмах из балета Дон-Кихот:

  ]

— У вас есть ровно пара секунд, чтобы Мэри-Энн, секретарша из Бронкса, задержавшаяся у газетного киоска по пути на работу, захотела купить журнал с вашей фотографией, — снисходительно пояснил он, закуривая и знаками давая указания осветителю. — Иначе она потянется к фотографиям мисс Монро. Или мистера Пресли.  
— Ну и зачем нам эта Мэри-Энн, если она все равно никогда не придет на спектакль? — спросил Эрик. — Или я чего-то не понимаю?  
— Но она, может быть, придет, если ее зацепит фотография, — возразила Мария. — И полюбит балет. Или по ее рассказам балетом заинтересуется ее подружка Сара-Джейн. И отдаст ребенка в балетную школу. Что-то такое. Так что давай в самом деле попробуем быть пораскованнее.  
— Да, покажите, что балет — это сексуально, — обрадовался фотограф. — Вам обязательно принимать эти скучные позы? Может быть, вы, скажем, ляжете? Или вы, Эрик, возьмете Марию на руки? Нет, нет, не так, а просто, как мужчина поднимает на руки женщину.  
Они попробовали несколько поз, даже из “Фрекен Юлии”, но выглядели в них настолько глупо, что фотограф дал отбой.  
— Дорогуши, вы деревянные, как школьники! Или как монашки! Хотя монашки не носят таких прелестных коротких юбочек и таких облегающих, — взгляд фотографа чуть медленнее, чем требовали приличия, скользнул по телу Эрика, — лосин, или как называются эти ваши… Ну ладно, я придумал, что еще можно сделать. Эрик, может быть, вы снимите что-нибудь из одежды?  
— Простите, что?..  
— Для начала хотя бы рубашку, а курточку можете оставить. Это создаст эффект интересной незавершенности, — фотограф и глазом не моргнул, встретив гневный ледяной взгляд Эрика. — Вот увидите, вы сразу почувствуете себя раскованнее, ближе к зрителю...  
Неожиданно идею поддержала Мария.  
— Давай, Эрик, — ее черные глаза, густо подведенные гримом, смеялись. — Я сама безумно редко вижу тебя не застегнутым на все пуговицы.  
Эрик закатил глаза, но под пристальным взглядом фотографа, заинтересовавшегося структурой костюма, стянул короткую пышную рубашку, нервно поправил лямки трико и поспешил натянуть обратно короткое черное болеро Базиля.  
— Вот, так-то лучше, — одобрил фотограф, снова взявшись за камеру. — Мисс, а у вас, простите за вопрос, бюстье под этой маечкой, или оно вшито?  
Теперь растерялась уже Мария.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?..  
— Я могу снять еще что-нибудь из одежды, — поспешно выступил вперед Эрик. — Только не трогайте даму.  
Фотограф явно боролся с искушением, переводя раздевающйи взгляд с одного на другую.  
— Но Эрик, что еще с вас снять, кроме обуви? Хотя… — Фотограф аж подскочил от азарта. — Эти ваши лосины…  
— Трико, — подсказал Эрик, внутренне сжавшись. Сразу захотелось схватить еще и полотенце и накинуть на плечи. — Но я не могу позировать без… с голыми ногами! Это уж слишком, извините!  
— А я и не прошу, — фотограф примирительно протянул Эрику открытую пачку сигарет. — Замечательное трико, прекрасно обрисовывает каждую мышцу. А мышцы у вас как у спортсмена, замечу. Но почему у вас так плоско… э-э-э… там? Как будто вы картонку подложили.  
— Я вас понял, — невыразительно отозвался Эрик и удалился в раздевалку при студии, где избавился от бандажа, надетого под трико. Перед выходом на арену, под софиты и рассеиватели света, он посмотрелся в зеркало и покраснел под слоем грима. Он совсем не хотел, чтобы Мэри-Энн и ее подружка Сара-Джейн видели эти фото.  
Фотограф, с нежданной поддержкой в лице Марии, встретили смущенно ссутулившегося и бочком пробирающегося обратно в центр студии Эрика одобрительными возгласами.  
— Вот теперь у нас может что-то получиться, — заявил фотограф, хватаясь на камеру. — Эрик, Мария, давайте еще разок. Леди, поднимите ножку… Чудесно! Если бы мои коровы из модельных агентств умели так задрать… гм!  
Кровожадный, как показалось Эрику, взгляд переместился к нему. Эрик попытался аккуратно спрятаться за пачку Марии, но это не помогло.  
— Эрик? Ну же, двигайтесь, двигайтесь! Выйдите сюда, на передний план. Развернитесь ко мне лицом.  
Результатом нескольких часов съемок стал десяток снимков, от которых в самом деле за километр несло сексом, хотя позировали Эрик и Мария в классических балетных позах, лишенных даже намека на фривольность.

[ Эрик и Мария. Фотосессия к “Дон Кихоту”:

  ]

— Новое лицо нашего Эрика, — сказал, увидев снимки, Скотти. — Настоящий самец и мачо.  
Они с Гленом, разумеется, расценили перемену в личной жизни Эрика как предательство. Как-то, будучи у них в гостях, Эрик снял с полки первый том Британской энциклопедии и оставил на прикроватной тумбочке Скотти открытым на статье “Бисексуальность”, но, кажется, это не помогло. Если Скотти вообще осилил статью, то остался скептичен к содержавшимся в ней утверждениям и научным данным.

**Копенгаген, весна 1960**

Станцевав несколько спектаклей в возрожденном АБТ, Эрик отправился отбывать свой трехмесячный срок в Дании. Впервые они с Марией расставались на долгий срок. Эрик не мог понять, как надо к этому отнестись — тревожиться, что за это время она забудет его, как он забыл Рэя, или же напротив радоваться возможности побыть одному. Потому что, право, иногда хотелось провести несколько дней наедине с собой, в тишине и покое.  
Тишину и покой он неожиданно обрел в Копенгагене. В театре он был теперь как жемчужина в уютной перламутровой раковине. Против него больше не строили никаких интриг, никто не сторонился его, не считал, что он слишком заносчив и слишком капризен. Его уважали, им восхищались как каким-то даром небес, его ставили в пример юным ученикам балетной школы, его слово весило не меньше, чем слово Ларсена, а то и больше, потому что сам Ларсен, как теперь начал понимать Эрик с высоты своего положения, был скорее свадебным генералом, чем настоящим художественным руководителем: в прошлом он был характерным танцовщиком, свой пост занял скорее благодаря моральному авторитету, нежели из-за танцевальных или балетмейстерских заслуг, и в том, что касалось классического танца, отнюдь не был экспертом, а о том, что происходило в балетном мире за пределами Дании, и вовсе почти ничего не знал и, прежде чем пригласить какого-нибудь заграничного хореографа на постановку или заказать кому-то оформление спектакля, всегда советовался с Эриком. Эрик охотно играл роль серого кардинала, понимая, что он должен учиться руководить труппой: когда-нибудь власть будет принадлежать ему не только фактически, но и номинально. Завершив исполнительскую карьеру, он станет художественным руководителем Королевского балета. Как прекрасно, когда можно спрогнозировать свою жизнь на десятилетия вперед!  
Были, конечно, и те, кто его по-прежнему не жаловал, в основном педагоги из старой гвардии, помнившие первые шаги Эрика в театре, но они больше не шипели и не плевались ядом, по крайней мере, ему в глаза, и это его вполне устраивало.  
Мадам Волкова снисходительно подтрунивала, что Эрик у нас некоронованный король, смотри, не забывай танцевать, тебе еще рано метить в кресло директора. Но она тоже доверяла ему и считалась с ним, несколько раз поручала ему провести репетицию с танцовщиками, говоря, что мальчикам полезно время от времени поработать с педагогом-мужчиной, а не с одной только старой кошелкой. Эрик обнаружил, что учить других — это, оказывается, огромное удовольствие, пусть и не такое, как танцевать самому, но более… спокойное, что ли. Он по-прежнему находился в состоянии непреходящего нервного срыва, когда готовился к собственным спектаклям, но когда готовил других, откуда-то брались уверенность, радость и вдохновение. Почему он раньше об этом не думал? Мог бы помогать и в АБТ…  
И однажды в Королевской школе танца разыгралась знаменательная сцена. Дюжина мальчиков-выпускников, которым предстоял первый сезон в театре, выстроились в ряд и к ним вышли Нильс Бьерн Ларсен и Эрик. Эрик надеялся, что Ларсен сделает объявление сам, но тот предоставил говорить ему. Черт. Как держаться? Какие слова выбрать?  
— Привет, ребята, — начал Эрик, неотразимо улыбнувшись. Нужно непременно вызвать личную симпатию, иначе ничего не получится. — У меня есть одно предложение, которое, надеюсь, заинтересует хотя бы кого-то из вас. Я решил, что мне пора попробовать себя в преподавании. Не стану скрывать, для меня это самое начало, у меня нет в этом деле никакого опыта, и, возможно, по ходу дела я пойму, что не готов. Есть ли среди вас добровольцы, готовые стать моим подопытным материалом? Я знаю, что это большой риск для начинающего танцовщика. Все ваше будущее зависит от первого педагога, в чьи руки вы попадете. — Это была, к счастью, не совсем правда, иначе сам Эрик, в свой первый сезон угодивший к конченному маразматику Франку Шафуссу, далеко бы не ушел. — Поэтому я отказался от предложения герра Ларсена просто назначить мне учеников по его усмотрению. Решение должны принимать вы. Ну что, есть кто смелый?  
— Пусть тот, кто готов, сделает шаг вперед, — добавил Ларсен, чувствуя, что должен сказать хоть что-то.  
Вперед выступила вся шеренга. Кто ревниво покосился на соседа-конкурента, кто, не мигая и, кажется, не дыша, преданно уставился на Эрика, стараясь первым поймать его взгляд.  
— О, — Эрик рассмеялся. — Должен признать, что такое количество учеников я, пожалуй, не потяну. Я собирался взять одного-двоих.  
— В таком случае, — ответил Ларсен, — право выбора предоставляется вам.  
Эрик прошелся вдоль строя, изображая муки выбора. На самом деле, он, конечно, знал, кто тут самый многообещающий, но не стоит лишать остальных веры в себя, вот так сразу их отвергая. Пусть думают, что он серьезно колебался.  
— Петер? — он остановился напротив малорослого, но прекрасно сложенного мальчика, который даже покраснел, когда к нему обратились. — Ты разве не хочешь работать с отцом?  
— Я не думаю, что это будет правильно, герр Брун, — ответил прерывающимся голосом Петер Шафусс. — Незаинтересованный посторонний человек — это ведь более честно?..  
Наверняка это было не все. Парень хорошо знал своего отца и понимал, что ничему путному у него не научится.  
— Твой отец был моим первым педагогом, — сказал Эрик сентиментальным тоном. — Из благодарности, которую я чувствую к нему, я должен позаботиться о тебе.  
И пусть герр Шафусс видит успехи своего отпрыска с Эриком. Пусть маленький Петер прибегает с репетиций домой с горящими глазами, полный восторгов, и прожужжит отцу все уши. И, конечно, никто не будет обижать и шпынять Петера. Эрик не собирался делать это сам и был намерен открутить голову любому другому, кто попытается. Его ученики — личности, хоть они только пришли в театр, и отношение к ним будет такое уже уважительное, как и к более опытным артистам. Эрик не мог лишить себя этой маленькой мести старому Шафуссу. Впрочем, мальчик и правда был славный.  
Вторым счастливчиком Эрик выбрал ученика по имени Хольгер*. Высокий, изящный, красивый мальчик с белокурыми волосами, чем-то похожий на самого Эрика в юности. Его ждет большое будущее, это Эрик нутром чуял уже сейчас.

_[* Имя изменено, но есть реальный прототип]_

За приятными хлопотами в театре Эрик почти не бывал дома, и под прелогом занятости и усталости после долгого рабочего дня ловко избегал чрезмерного общения с матерью. Та хотя и была недовольна, но погрузилась в мечты о том, что ее мальчик скоро станет директором труппы, а значит прочно осядет дома, держала себя в узде.  
Теперь она совсем состарилась, бедная мама. Эрик наконец-то уговорил ее бросить работу в парикмахерском салоне, передав дела помощнице, и принять от него денежную помощь. Правда, помощь приобрела своеобразную форму. Фру Брун не хотела быть в долгу перед сыном, это ему полагалось вечно быть в долгу перед ней. В общем, они договорились, что Эрик официально выкупит у нее дом в Гентофте. Она там, разумеется, будет жить по-прежнему, но только чтобы вести его хозяйство. Эрик не особенно обольщался на этот счет, понимая, что стал хозяином только на бумаге, а на самом деле все тут по-прежнему принадлежит фру Брун — и дом, и он сам, Эрик. Но он не будет ничего менять, не станет рваться на свободу. Он научился с ней жить.

Хрупкий мир продолжался только до тех пор, пока почтальон не принес письмо от Марии. После его отъезда из Нью-Йорка она набрала много гостевых контрактов в Европе, танцевала в Милане, в Афинах и в Мюнхене и, когда последний контракт истек, собиралась заехать в Копенгаген и навестить Эрика. Прочитав письмо, он поморщился. Оказалось, что он уже привык быть один, выстроил свою жизнь удобным образом, завел приятные привычки вроде посещения баров по вечерам в холостяцкой компании… Ему было хорошо. Мария приедет, и опять придется играть с ней в перетягивание каната и царя горы попеременно. Эрик понимал, что когда-нибудь нужно сесть и принять решение — или они вместе по-настоящему, со всеми вытекающими планами и взаимными обязательствами, или прекращают морочить друг другу голову и расстаются, — но делать это прямо сейчас он был не готов.  
Тем временем Мария приехала, не дождавшись ответа от него, что, конечно, было очень в ее духе — даже не поинтересоваться его мнением, не узнать, нет ли у него других планов. Она с помпой остановилась в отеле “Англетер” напротив театра. Спасибо, что не явилась с чемоданами к нему домой.  
Тем не менее, Эрик, как подобает влюбленному джентльмену, встретил Марию в аэропорту и привез в отель. Они были очень друг другу рады и дали полную волю этой радости. Через пару часов Эрик был вынужден оставить ее: у него начиналась репетиция. В театре пришлось прилагать усилия, чтобы скрывать неуместную сытую ухмылку, и стараться лишний раз на шевелить располосованными плечами. Но, кажется, притворялся он плохо, и его всюду провожали любопытными взглядами и перешптываниями.  
— Сегодня я не буду ничего показывать сам, совсем, — предупредил Эрик, придя на репетицию с Хольгером. — Что-то я устал.  
— Угу… — Хольгер не удержался и дурашливо ухмыльнулся.  
— Чему ты так рад, скажи на милость? — спросил Эрик с напускной строгостью.  
— Кажется, вы хорошо провели время, герр Брун, — уловив по его тону, что можно держать себя немного проще, чем обычно, мальчик снова состроил непонятную заговорщицкую гримасу.  
— Просто приехала в гости моя партнерша мадам Толчиф, — снисходительно пояснил Эрик, утомленно привалившись к станку. — Ты, конечно, знаешь, кто это?  
Надо думать, фотографии Марии из балетных журналов исполняли для Хольгера и таких, как он, ту же функцию, что и изображения Мэрилин Монро и Элизабет Тейлор для других подростков. Эрик ничего не имел против. Это даже казалось ему забавным. Главное, чтобы его мальчикам не попался тот фотосет в образах из “Дон Кихота”, а то мало ли что… Было бы даже лестно, но разбираться с чувствами какого-нибудь перевозбудившегося ученика из балетной школы ему не хотелось.  
Итак, он трахает диву с журнальной обложки, а Хольгер настолько восхищен этим обстоятельством, что даже даже не завидует.  
— О да, — закивал Хольгер, бочком продвигаясь поближе к Эрику. — Мы слышали. А она… э-э-э… она красивая?  
— Ты имеешь в виду, хороша ли она на сцене? Но раз ты знаешь имя, зачем спрашиваешь?  
— Нет… — мальчик, хитро блестя глазами, понизил голос до шепота. — Я имею в виду, какая она сама по себе? Без грима… без всего.  
— “Без всего”, — повторил Эрик еще более строгим тоном и смерил юнца соответствующим взглядом. — О чем ты думаешь на репетиции? Покажи-ка мне лучше гран пируэт.  
— Ну герр Брун, — заныл Хольгер в последней попытке вытянуть еще хоть что-то из такой восхитительной сплетни, — расскажите! А потом я покажу гран пируэт, я хорошо его выучил с прошлого раза.  
— Не тебе оценивать, как ты его выучил. За работу, — повторил Эрик. И добавил с намеренной двусмысленностью, хотя и знал, что милый мальчик сразу после репетиции раззвонит об услышанном всему театру: — Мал еще задавать такие вопросы.  
Копенгаген был настолько далеко от Нью-Йорка, что здесь им с Марией можно было не таиться. Едва ли тут кто-то знал Генри или хотя бы кого-то, кто знал Генри. Немногие вообще имели представление о семейном положении Марии. И со временем они начали появляться всюду вместе открыто, Мария посещала вместе с Эриком классы мадам Волковой, и в конце концов он даже привел ее домой на ужин.  
Это была вынужденный поступок. Будь на то воля Эрика, он бы никогда не подверг себя такому испытанию, как представление маме еще одной своей женщины. Бог занет, что она себе вообразит по этому поводу и как себя поведет. Но он чувствовал, что обязан это сделать, хотя бы как уступку Марии, которая к ее чести, не напрашивалась к нему и не настаивала, чтобы чтобы он оставался у нее в “Англетере” на всю ночь. В первый же день Мария довольно спокойно выслушала его невнятные объяснения, что дома у него старушка-мать, очень нервная и легковозбудимая, для которой вредны лишние волнения. Поэтому нет, ночевать в отеле он не может. Но в конце концов Эрику самому стало неловко перед Марией, которую он навещал урывками, как к проститутке ходил тайком от законной жены. Такого обращения она не заслуживала. Приглашая ее на семейный ужин, Эрик надеялся, что компенсирует для нее это несколько унизительное положение. Он вовсе не прячет ее от матери и не стыдится ее, просто у него непростая обстановка дома и он не хотел впутывать в это подругу.  
И вот они с принарядившейся Марией садятся в такси у “Англетера”. Эрик невольно вспоминал, как десять лет назад с такими же страхами вез домой Соню. И как нехорошо тогда всё вышло. Неужели это его вечное проклятье — в парлизующем страхе прятать от матери всех своих возлюбленных? Что она ему сделает, кроме как потреплет нервы?  
Из радиоприемника сквозь скрипы и шипение лилась американская песенка: “Be my love, for no one else can end this yearning...”  
Старательно гоня от себя дурное настроение, Эрик пододвинулся на сиденье к Марии и поцеловал ее, не обращая внимания на таксиста. Он имеет право. И она имеет право хотя бы на видимость честных и открытых отношений двух взрослых людей.

Мать Эрик предупредил заранее, что к ним на чай заедет его американская партнерша, проездом оказавшаяся в Дании. Пожалуйста, никакого официоза и извлекаемых из буфета по особым случаям парадных серебряных приборов… Но фру Брун мгновенно догадалась, что партнерство имеет место быть не только в танце. Целый день после этого разговора она ходила будто контуженная, делала все медленно, отвечала невпопад, как подобает человеку, оглушенному неожиданной ужасной новостью. Но когда Эрик предложил отменить визит, фру Брун с достоинством ответила:  
— Нет, пусть твоя подруга приходит. Я… — она задержала дыхание на миг, — буду рада.  
Мать была так слаба, что на помощь в организации ужина были приглашены все четыре сестры Эрика. Зачем-то пришла даже тетя Минна, сестра матери. И, конечно же, приехав с Марией, Эрик обнаружил, что, несмотря на его просьбы, их дожидается торжественно накрытый стол, серебро, крахмальные салфетки и свечи. Проклятье. При виде такого стола и такого церемониала с участием всего семейства Брунов, Эрик мгновенно почувствовал себя опять официальным женихом, хотя вообще-то не имел такого намерения. В подобной обстановке полагается с напускным смущением сообщать семье счастливое известие, а не просто пить чай с любовницей. Мария тоже заметно удивилась. И покосилась на Эрика, как ему померещилось, с сообым предвкушающим интересом.  
В остальном все повторялось, как тогда. Фру Брун не говорила по-английски, Мария ни слова не понимала по-датски, и все общение шло через Эрика. Поначалу оно касалось лишь подаваемых на стол блюд. Семейство решило познакомить Марию с датской кухней, и ее пичкали бутербродами с селедкой, жареным беконом, свининой в пиве, фрикадельками и вареной картошкой с соусом из петрушки. Если что-то и было не по вкусу Марии (а вкусы, как прекрасно знал Эрик, у нее были самые типичные для средней американки), она не подавала виду, с одинаково радостной улыбкой пробуя и нахваливая все, что появлялось на ее тарелке. Зато Эрику поужинать было нечем, ведь ничего из предложенного он не ел и спасался тем, что украдкой соскребал с бутербродов мелко порезанную селедку. Благо, нездорово пристальное внимание всей семьи было сосредоточено на гостье, и Эрика никто не пытался насильно накормить беконом с картошкой и тушенной в гусином жире капустой.  
Эрик как раз сосредоточенно соскабливал с кусочка селедки толстый слой сливочного соуса, когда мать обратилась к нему с очередным вопросом для Марии. Но на сей раз это был тонкий и хрупкий лед:  
— Пусть расскажет про свою семью.  
Эрик переадресовал вопрос Марии, думая, что, если ответ будет содержать какие-нибудь опасные аспекты, то он просто не станет переводить. Но Мария, не подозревая, что теряет очки, которых у нее и без того было не так много, достала из сумочки и протянула фру Брун через стол фотографию Элизы. После этого Эрику пришлось доложить, что у Марии есть дочь. Тему мужа они деликатно обошли.

[  Мария с дочерью Элизой

]

Мама, держа двумя пальцами фотоснимок, застыла в позе безграничной скорби. На словах она никак не выразила неодобрения, даже восхитилась очаровательной малышкой, но через некоторое время вызвала Эрика на кухню под предлогом необходимости открыть бутылку.  
— Ты в самом деле готов растить чужого ребенка? — спросила она озабоченно. — Ты хорошо подумал?  
— Мама, я пока еще не собираюсь никого растить, — Эрик сосредоточенно вкручивал штопор в пробку.  
— Но эта иностранка… Она же не бросит ради тебя девочку? Твой отец, правда, сразу принял твою старшую сестру*, но думаю, что для него это было нелегко и ему приходилось ко многому приспосабливаться. Я бы не хотела такого будущего для тебя.

_[* У Эллен Эверс-Брун, помимо родных сестер Эрика, еще была добрачная дочь]_

— Ты слишком спешишь. Мы с Марией еще не строили планов на будущее. Мы пока просто… ну, встречаемся, — Эрик звучно вытащил пробку и хотел слинять, но мать его удержала.  
— Мой дорогой, тебе уже за тридцать. Вы оба не школьники, чтобы “просто встречаться”. И если ты, как обычно, до последнего прячешь голову в песок, эта женщина рассуждает иначе. Уж поверь моему опыту. И захочет ли она еще детей? А мне, пока я еще в силах, все-таки хочется растить в этом доме родных внуков, не эту маленькую американку...  
Эрик пробормотал, что нехорошо надолго оставлять гостью одну без переводческой поддержки, и все-таки сбежал из кухни.  
Когда на столе появилось вино, воцарилось выжидательное молчание. Тетушка и сестры замерли. Это был тот самый момент, когда наконец должно прозвучать важное сообщение, и Эрик мечтал спрятаться под скатерть до самого конца застолья, только бы на него перестали так смотреть. Может быть, опрокинуть бутылку, и за криками о погибшей сервировке про него забудут?.. Время шло, семейство Брун недоумевало все сильнее, и Эрик боялся, что их недоумение начало передаваться и Марии. Почему-то он чувствовал себя так, будто подвел и ее, хотя они ни о чем подобном не договаривались. Не было даже намека с ее стороны, что она этого хочет… кроме того разговора на лестнице. И как он мог, собственно, огорошить ее сейчас предложением, когда она уже замужем?  
Наконец, когда неловкость достигла верхней точки и оставаться за столом более было невозможно, они с Марией простились с разочарованными зрителями. Эрик поехал провожать ее в отель.  
— Брр, — воскликнула Мария, едва они оказались в такси, — ну и семейка у тебя. Прости, но это было неожиданно. Ты изображал свою мать милой беспомощной старушкой, а она… паучиха какая-то. У меня кровь в жилах стыла от нее.  
— Хорошо, — сухо сказал Эрик, отвернувшись к окну и закуривая, — я избавлю тебя от дальнейшего общения с ней.  
Его мать, может, и не подарок, он сам это знает лучше, чем хотелось бы, но кто такая Мария, чтобы говорить о ней вот так? Как она смеет?!

[ Мария:  ]

— Тебе бы тоже стоило поменьше с ней общаться, — Мария нисколько не смутилась. — Это жутко нездоровая обстановка, ты хоть понимаешь это? Так нельзя.  
— Дорогая, — Эрик поджал губы, — я не случайно не хотел тебя с ними знакомить. Прошу тебя, не надо комментариев. Я уж как-нибудь сам справлюсь со своими родными.  
— Но мне не все равно, — Мария придвинулась к нему и развернула его к себе, схватила его лицо в ладони. — Я хочу тебе помочь. Сегодня мне многое стало ясно в тебе, что мешает тебе жить, почему ты такой…  
— “Такой” — это какой? — спросил Эрик, подпустив в голос усталости, и помотал головой, освобождаясь из ее хватки.  
— Ускользающий, — изрекла Мария, подумав и выбрав правильное слово. — И здесь, и не здесь. Как будто все время прячешься от чего-то. Ужасно нервный, как будто тебя все время преследует кто-то или что-то. Строгий к себе, будто кто-то незримый оценивает каждый твой шаг и вздох. Ты из-за этого такой взвинченный и несчастный перед каждым выходом на сцену, да? Дорогой, тебе нужно из этого вылезти.  
— Спасибо, доктор Фрейд, теперь мне стало легче, и мы можем закончить этот сеанс.  
— Ты зря смеешься, как раз психотерапевт тебе бы не помешал. В Нью-Йорке я знаю отличного…  
— Блядь! Может, хватит учить меня жить?!  
Мария вздрогнула. Впервые он повысил на нее голос. Раньше, как бы они ни ссорились, он сохранял ироническое спокойствие и сдержанность джентльмена. Ссоры, собственно, сводились к тому, что высказывалась одна Мария, а Эрик только молча курил, рассеянно провожая взглядом выдыхаемые струйки дыма  
Даже таксист обеспокоенно обернулся на них.  
Эрик зажмурился, стараясь успокоиться. Как там писали в обожаемых мистером Би книжках про буддизм?.. Он медленно вздохнул и выдохнул. Ну почему все так получается, почему нельзя сделать так, чтобы его семья всегда оставалась обособленной, закрытой частью его жизни? Все остальное время он на виду у всего мира. А вот сюда лезть не надо никому.  
— Прости. Прости меня. Давай помолчим пока, хорошо?  
Мария молча кивнула, но не отодвинулась от него, так и осталась сидеть вплотную, касаясь его колена своим, обтянутым нейлоновым чулком.  
В отеле “Англетер” Эрик проводил Марию до дверей номера и потянулся к ней, чтобы поцеловать на прощание. В его намерения входил скромный и почти невинный поцелуй, но Мария вдруг крепко обхватила его шею горячей рукой, страстно впилась в его губы и потянула за собой, заставляя ощупью переступить порог номера.  
— Ох, — только и смог сказать Эрик, задыхаясь, когда поцелуй закончился.  
— Останься сегодня со мной, — попросила Мария, сжимая ладонью его пах.  
— Уже поздно, — он попытался деликатно отстраниться. — Меня ждут дома.  
— Нет! — Мария прижалась к нему всем телом, что заставило Эрика невольно сбиться с дыхания, — хватит на сегодня твоей семьи. Мы с тобой тоже имеем право на что-нибудь хорошее.  
— Дорогая…  
Не слушая, она принялась распутывать узел его галстука.  
— Я не для того приехала в этот городишко на краю света, чтобы ночевать в одиночестве. Это глупо, наконец.  
— Мы же договорились... — Эрик попытался поймать ее ладони, но Мария восприняла это как жест капитуляции и ловко вытянула из петель его брючный ремень. Когда она успела расстегнуть пряжку, Эрик даже не заметил. Он чувствовал себя загнанным, а что самое худшее, его воля к сопротивлению стремительно слабела с каждым прикосновением ловких смуглых ручек. — Я не могу остаться.  
— Ты сам себе напридумывал кучу глупых правил и ритуалов и сам же им следуешь. Мой психотерапевт говорит… ладно, не будем о скучном, — с этими словами полураздетого Эрика толкнули на кровать. — Твоя мать — вовсе не слабая сердцем старушка, она здоровее тебя и прекрасно переживет, если однажды ты не придешь ночевать. Но для успокоения совести можешь ей позвонить и предупредить.  
Мария уже успела забраться на распростертого на кровати Эрика верхом и оседлала его бедра, но он без особой любезности скинул ее с себя и сел.  
— Хватит. Я сказал, что не останусь.  
Теперь это уже было дело принципа, а не просто его нежелание тревожить мать. Он не позволит Марии решать.  
— Эрик, перестань. Я хочу тебя именно сейчас, а не завтра в два часа дня, когда у тебя перерыв между репетициями.  
— Так возвращайся к Генри, он всегда к твоим услугам, — Эрик встал с кровати и накинул на плечи пиджак. — Я не зазывал тебя в Копенгаген и не обещал, что буду круглые сутки при тебе.  
— А вот как! — Мария злобно показала зубки. — Я тебе уже надоела, да? Хочешь от меня избавиться, а сам остаться чистеньким: “Ах, я позвал ее на ужин с моей мамочкой, а она на что-то про себя подумала, обиделась и уехала!”. Я не желаю жить на положении королевской фаворитки, которую из милости навещают, когда его величеству придет такая блажь! — начав говорить с достоинством, даже высокопарно, Мария вдруг сорвалась на крик: — Убирайся! Убирайся!  
Эрик вдел ремень обратно в петли, застегнулся и ушел.

На следующий день Мария уехала, и Эрик решил, что все кончено. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что на их партнерстве это не скажется. Нелицеприятных сплетен и прочей мелкой мести со стороны оскорбленной женщины он не опасался — не в первый раз. Было жаль потраченного времени — почти год. Но было и чувство облегчения — больше никакой двойной жизни.  
Через три месяца он вернулся в Нью-Йорк, чтобы вместе с труппой АБТ готовиться к грандиозному гастрольному туру по всей Европе, включая даже коммунистические страны. Мария не отказалась с ним танцевать (возможно, лишь потому, что ее уломала Чейз), но была так холодна и неприветлива, что вся труппа сразу поняла: “Между ними все кончено”.  
Однако на предотъезной вечеринке Эрик напился, а проснулся у себя дома в постели с Марией. Это ему не понравилось, хотя он промолчал. Он был уверен, что она воспользовалась ситуацией. Но, так или иначе, теперь от Марии было не отделаться, особенно когда начались гастроли. “У них опять началось”, — поняла труппа. Глен со Скотти уже, начавшие было оттаивать к Эрику, снова разобиделись и в автобусах и самолетах демонстративно садились как можно дальше от “нашей счастливой четы”.  
Гастроли оказались тяжелыми и утомительными. Бесконечный калейдоскоп стран, городов, языков, культур и политических режимов. Эрик так уставал, что у него не хватило бы сил на Марию даже в первую, самую счастливую и полную страсти пору их романа, не то что сейчас, когда между ними бродили дурные чувства. Но она как будто не понимала этого или не хотела понимать. Чем дальше от Нью-Йорка и Генри, тем смелее и откровеннее в своих притязаниях делалась Мария. Он уже без смущения требовала, чтобы администратор бронировал для них семейный номер в гостиницах, и однажды устроила скандал, когда они — по просьбе Эрика — все-таки получили раздельные номера.  
Когда они выступали в Западном Берлине, Мария уговорила Эрика снять мальчика: ей, видите ли, хотелось посмотреть. Поскольку Эрик опять выпил (он теперь частенько пил: иначе было не вынести безумную жизнь на колесах и Марию), он в конце концов дал себя уломать, и они в третьем часу ночи подцепили какого-то почти подростка в районе вокзала. Мария, несмотря на ночную темноту, прячущая лицо под вуалеткой, нервно хихикала и висла на локте Эрика, мешая ему вести переговоры. Эрик из какой-то интуитивной конспирации старался имитировать американский акцент, и мальчишка принял их за скучающую супружескую пару американских туристов, что всех устраивало. Привести мальчика в отель, где остановилась труппа, они не решились, но он знал поблизости какие-то ужасные комнаты, сдаваемые на час. Там-то и состоялась желаемая Марией демонстрация (а еще у Марии сперли золотые часики и брошку). По ходу дела Эрик заметил, что ей вовсе не доставляет удовольствия это зрелище. Зачем она тогда захотела? Бог весть. Может быть, она надеялась, что рискованное приключение сблизит их.  
Но на самом деле оно их отдалило друг от друга.

[Мария:  ]

Мария то и дело заводила речь про своего нью-йоркского психотерапевта, о котором вспоминала едва ли не чаще, чем о дочери. Может, это он ее надоумил попробовать такой способ сращения пошатнувшихся отношений?  
Эрик начал по-настоящему тяготиться ею.  
— Ты не боишься, что Генри обо всем узнает? — спросил он как-то раз, надеясь, что Мария вспомнит о благоразумии и хотя бы даст ему вздохнуть.  
— И что тогда? — надменно спросила она. — Если его что-то не устраивает, я, слава богу, не бесправная домохозяйка. И Элизе ты понравился с самого начала...  
Эрик поперхнулся глотком водки и зашелся кашлем (то, что в этих краях называли “виски”, было неописуемо отвратительным, а вот популярное местное пойло, которое ему порекомендовали в баре отеля, хоть как-то заменяло привычный напиток).  
— Что? — с вызовом спросила Мария. — Ты все еще не определился, готов ли ты?  
— Готов к чему? — Эрик справился с собой и холодно взглянул на женщину. Только пунцовые пятна на лице портили облик ледяного спокойствия.  
— К тому, чтобы нам сделать что-нибудь сумасшедшее. Скажем, сойтись окончательно и официально. Или даже пожениться.  
— О, нет, — Эрик деланно рассмеялся. — К этому я точно не готов. И вряд ли когда-нибудь буду.  
— Что это значит? — Мария не ударилась в крик, стало быть, уже обдумала этот разговор и отрепетировала несколько возможных сценариев укрощения строптивого.  
— Я непонятно выражаюсь? — Эрик так устал, ему так хотелось просто в одиночестве прикончить бутылку этого крепкого, прозрачного как вода пойла и отрубиться до утра. Только не семейный скандал. Хотя они не семья и никогда ей не станут. — Мы не обещали друг другу вечной любви. И ты сама — помнишь? — сомневалась, что захочешь меня больше одного раза.  
— Мы вместе больше года, — Мария все еще говорила ровно, как прокурор в зале суда. — А многим хватает и пары месяцев, чтобы обручиться. Мы подходим друг другу на сцене и в жизни. У нас обоих достойный, независимый доход. Мы так много можем друг другу дать. Ты уже заметил, что я не против твоих маленьких увлечений. Чего тебе еще, мать твою? Или ты рассчитываешь встретить другую женщину или мужчину, кто будет терпеть твои придури?  
Эрик закурил. Сигареты в Восточной Европе тоже были ужасного качества, как будто куришь подсушенный навоз. Он каждый божий день проклинал себя за то, что не догадался взять на гастроли запаса Rothmans. Хотя для создания необходимого запаса ему понадобилось бы загрузить контейнер.  
— Мария. Я не хочу. Просто не хочу, и все. Прости.  
— Ты? — вспыхнула она. — Да ты никогда не знаешь, чего хочешь. Ты просто невротик и тряпка!  
— Ты бы очень хотела, чтобы я был таким и чтобы ты могла сначала затащить меня в церковь, чтобы позвать туда три сотни знакомых и прихлебателей, похвастаться новым трофеем, который не хуже чем Би, да? А потом выставить пинком под зад, когда тебе надоест. И все это без моего участия. Но, кажется, у тебя не выходит. — Эрик взглянул на часы. — Я сниму отдельный номер. Что-то я устал, да и ты неважно выглядишь.  
Она наконец-то раскричалась и надавала ему пощечин.  
Этот разговор так подействовал на нервы Эрика, что он отказался танцевать спектакль в Варшаве, соврав, что у него болит спина. Вместо этого он засел в баре отеля (такого же темного, обшарпанного, с незнакомыми запахами) в обществе какого-то странного человека с незапоминающейся внешностью, излучающего тошнотворно фальшивое дружелюбие, — словом, одного из тех субъектов, которые неотлучно сопровождали американцев по другую сторону “железного занавеса”. Поначалу Эрика, как и всю труппу, изрядно нервировали эти типы, хотя мадам Чейз устало и заученно объясняла, что это часть местного этикета и условие их гастрольного контракта, поэтому не вздумайте от них сбегать, провоцировать конфликты или пытаться выйти в город без них. И вот теперь Эрик докатился до того, что предпочитает общество этого типа Марии, сцене, зрителям. Как бы то ни было, пить с ним оказалось здорово. Он очень легко, приятно и незаметно напоил Эрика, не иначе как рассчитывая вызнать военные тайны Пентагона. Эрику было даже жаль его разочаровывать, но типу, раз уж сидит тут над душой как пришитый, пришлось отработать свое, весь вечер выслушивая путаные истории про Марию, Рэя, Соню и всех прочих. Тип был явно смущен потоком откровений, но мужественно участвовал в разговоре и даже высказал свое мнение: Эрику нужно было сразу жениться на Соне. Тогда не было бы этой череды беспорядочных связей, да еще не всегда гетеросексуальных. А потом его вдруг страшно заинтересовало происхождение Сони. Эрик начал было вспоминать, что еще смутно помнил о ее болгарской семье, но испугался и мрачно замолчал, прикинувшись невменяемо пьяным. Так его и нашла вернувшаяся со спектакля мадам Чейз и со вздохом велела Глену и Скотти отнести сие тело в постель. Нет, желательно — в его постель, а не их.  
В Москве Эрик танцевал с Люп Серрано. Мадам Чейз была страшно недовольна, но ей пришлось согласиться, потому что иначе он оказывался выйти на сцену, а их гала-концерт собирался посетить Хрущев и другие важные люди с непроизносимыми именами, странными манерами и грубыми уродливыми рожами. Сообщить Марии о том, что она танцует со Скотти, никто не решился, и она так и оставалась в блаженном неведении до самого выхода на сцену, когда уже было поздно что-либо предпринять. Эрик по просьбе мадам Чейз поучаствовал в мистификации, надев костюм и встав за кулисами, чтобы Мария до последнего верила, будто все идет по плану. Скотти, правда, дрожал как лист, когда ушел за кулисы после их с Марией па де де.  
— Я думал, — сказал он, — она меня растерзает прямо своими ногтями и зубами.  
В Москве были чуть получше отели и рестораны, а зрители выглядели понимающими и заинтересованными ценителями, а не просто работягами, пришедшими поглазеть на иностранцев. Труппу таскали по экскурсиям, но все, не только Эрик были так измотаны и переполнены отрывочными впечатлениями, что едва соображали, где находятся.  
В том же полубесчувственном отупении труппу привезли в Ленинград. И опять сил хватало только на сцену, а их предупреждали, что здешняя публика может оказаться еще взыскательней, чем в прошлый раз (А где был прошлый раз? Ах да, Moscow).  
Здесь Мария предприняла еще один штурм. Она просто пришла к нему в номер, ухитрилась открыть замок шпилькой для волос и легла в его постель, пока Эрик выходил пополнить барные запасы (все та же мерзкая на вкус, но замечательно забористая прозрачная штука). Эрик, заглянув в захваченную крепость, посоветовал ей поискать внимания у сопровождающих труппу типов. Мария проглотила оскорбление и откинула край одеяла (он не был удивлен, что она успела полностью раздеться, прямо мечта юного Хольгера).  
— Дорогая, — сказал Эрик, благоразумно не приближаясь к кровати, — я как раз собирался позвать Глена и Скотти. Ты не будешь против?  
— Эрик. Просто заткнись и иди сюда. — Мария то ли нетерпеливо, то ли настороженно шевельнулась. — Обещаю, тебе понравится.  
— Значит, я пошел за ребятами, — Эрик сделал шаг к дверям.  
— Эрик! — Мария возвысила голос. — Когда ты успел стать такой скотиной?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Чем больше ты стараешься посадить меня на цепь, тем большей скотиной я становлюсь. Пожалуйста, просто уйди. Я не хочу тебя видеть. Я даже танцевать с тобой больше не хочу.  
— Ты понимаешь, что после этого я тебя возненавижу? — она наконец села на кровати, поджав под себя голые ноги. — А я все еще могла бы так сильно тебя любить! Не говори, что это я все испортила. Это ты всегда был избалованным, жестоким, самолюбивым… Ты вообще хоть кого-нибудь любил? Я не про это, — она неопределенно кивнула на мятые простыни, еще хранившие очертания ее тела. — Я про то, как любят сердцем. Сердце, Эрик. У тебя оно есть?  
— Я не хочу…  
— А я хочу! Ты, бездушная сволочь! Ты когда-нибудь сам окажешься на моем месте, вот увидишь!  
— Что? — не понял Эрик, нетерпеливо притопывая ногой. Когда же она выдохнется и уберется из номера?  
— Однажды ты кого-нибудь полюбишь, так отчаянно, так страстно! А она или он (тебя не разберешь) быстро наиграется, пройдет мимо и втопчет тебя в грязь! И ты будешь вымаливать хоть каплю любви, но ничего не получишь.

**Копенгаген. Июнь 1961**

Ссора с Марией стоила Эрику контракта с АБТ. Он ушел сам, потому что работать в одной труппе с ней стало невозможно. Теперь Королевский балет Дании оставался единственной компанией, с которой он был связан постоянно. Круг замкнулся. Он снова оказался дома. Но это было хорошо: он научился жить дома. Смог завоевать позиции в театре, которые его устраивали. На его спектаклях в ложе присутствует королевская семья. Ларсен дыхнуть не смеет без одобрения премьера. Он получает достойные деньги, а слухи о том, что ради его гонораров театр вынужден экономить на всем, вплоть до отопления, его не касаются.  
Даже в отношениях с матерью установилась гармония. Он знает, как вести себя, чтобы не нарушать ее.

Однажды в разгар лета, в один из тех чудесных июньских дней, когда дожди обходят стороной даже Копенгаген, Эрик вышел из служебного подъезда театра, бережно держа букет хрупких белых лилий. Цветы сразу наполнили своим душным ароматом салон такси, в которое он сел.  
— Сегодня мы поедем не в Гентофте, — предупредил водителя Эрик. Все таксисты, дежурившие на Королевской площади, успели выучить его привычные маршруты. — На Западное кладбище.  
В такси работало радио. Передача была посвящена животрепещущей теме: “Что творится с нашей молодежью?” Ведущие звенящими от тревоги голосами перечисляли: рост наркомании, бродяжничество, каждая восьмая девушка в Дании в возрасте от пятнадцати до двадцати лет обращалась в клинику для прерывания беременности… А все тлетворное влияние современной музыки и кино. Наши дети берут себе за образцы, равняются на дурные образы... В студию звонили обеспокоенные родители и делились своей болью. “Она встретила иностранного моряка! Чернокожего! И привела его к нам на обед! А ведь ей всего четырнадцать!” “Мой сын врет нам с матерью! Упросил нас отпустить его в Гамбург к другу на каникулы. А потом мы узнали, что он работает там барменом в каком-то жутком квартале с ночными заведениями… простите, я не могу произнести это вслух…”  
Эрик курил и слегка улыбался, думая о том, что родители Хольгера тоже могли бы позвонить на радио. “Мы отдали нашего мальчика в балет, думали, что уж там-то до него не дотянется эта ваша современная культура, но недавно мы узнали, что его педагог в театре водил его в бар и поил виски! Нашего несовершеннолетнего ребенка!” Но, кажется, родители так ничего и не узнали, Эрик позаботился, чтобы Хольгер протрезвел, прежде чем возвращаться домой. Он чувствовал себя проводником и покровителем — с ним самим никто так не возился. Ему пришлось самому методом проб и ошибок выяснять свою норму. А Хольгеру сразу показывают лучшие бары и объясняют, что можно мешать, а что — ни в коем случае. Не то чтобы Эрик собирался делать парня своим постоянным собутыльником, это, в конце концов, непедагогично, да и пить с тем, кто после третьей стопки уже готов, но даже пьяный неизменно называет тебя “герр Брун”, не слишком весело. Но такие вылазки, совершаемые изредка и по особым случаям (в тот раз они отмечали дебют в партии Голубой птицы, твердо обещанный Хольгеру в будущем сезоне), укрепляют связь между учителем и учеником.  
А обеспокоенные родители пусть идут к черту. Они не могут понять, что мир изменился. Слава богу, Эрик еще не превратился в такого же старого зануду, для которого трава была зеленее в 1948 году. Он вежливо и с любопытством принимал все новое к сведению, но сам не впадал в крайности. Жизнь действительно, по его ощущениям, начинала течь быстрее и энергичнее, чем во времена его первой юности. Он, чтобы не отставать, еще пару лет назад провел в дом телефон. Для расширения кругозора пробовал слушать современную музыку, но не находил в ней ничего — ни отталкивающего, ни вызывающего восторг. Главное, ни в коем случае не начать подражать поколению Хольгера, это было бы жалкое зрелище. К счастью, ему и не хотелось. Достаточно делать стрижку в проверенном месте, а не гнаться за модными фасонами.  
Эрик тряхнул головой и мысленно обругал себя, что опять начал размышлять о возрасте. Уж он-то точно еще не собирается на кладбище… Хотя сейчас они подъезжают к кладбищенским кованым воротам.  
Он поудобнее пристроил на сгибе локтя букет и достал из кармана бумажник.  
— Не могли бы вы подождать меня полчаса и не брать других пассажиров? Разумеется, я заплачу.  
Ноги сами знали дорогу. А как оно было в первый раз, когда он решился сюда приехать? Эрик из непонятной щепетильности не стал спрашивать дорогу у Фреда, а решил искать сам. И потратил два дня, когда, пугая малочисленных посетителей, зигзагами прочесывал всю современную часть кладбища и вглядывался в каждую табличку.  
Вот он и на месте. Строго-лаконичная плита среди сочной зеленой травы. Эрик, прежде чем положить цветы, достал платок и недовольно смахнул с камня сор. Вряд ли сюда ходит кто-то кроме него, но за что, черт возьми, служащие кладбища получают зарплату?  
“Итак, Вильфрид, — подумал он, пристраивая лилии на плите, — теперь моя очередь дарить тебе цветы. Надеюсь, они достаточно хороши для тебя. Я так хочу тебя порадовать. Ты написал в последнем письмо, что я — единственный человек, кого тебе жаль оставить на этом свете. Могу сказать тебе, в качестве взаимности, что ты единственный человек, ушедший из моей жизни, о котором я по-настоящему жалею. Помнишь, когда-то я, юный нахал, жеманно сказал: как жаль, что мы с тобой встретились слишком поздно. Теперь я понимаю, что это было не так. Ты пришел тогда, когда был мне нужен. И дал мне именно тот сорт любви, в котором я больше всего нуждался. Может быть, тебе будет лестно услышать, что никто другой не смог тебя заменить. Моя очередная попытка построить долгосрочные отношения закончилась несколько месяцев назад, и думаю, она была последней. Ты написал, что желаешь мне хоть раз в жизни испытать настоящее чувство. Но правда в том, что все эти чувства выеденного яйца не стоят. Капелька приятного предвкушения в самом начале, когда человек еще похож на неразвернутый рождественский подарок… А потом… Я очень старался, столько вкладывал в отношения, но те, кого я любил, все время хотели от меня чего-то другого, а не получив — уходили. А я не получал вообще ничего. И Мария тоже ушла бы. Это беспросветная каторга какая-то — то, что люди называют “отношениями”. Поэтому давай-ка я буду любить свое дело и больше ничего. Ты знаешь, что в следующем сезоне у нас наконец-то будет “Спящая красавица”? Мадам Волкова сняла свой мораторий, мы теперь готовы. Я буду танцевать принца, а мой ученик — Голубую птицу. Как тебе это? Я бы очень хотел знать твое мнение. Приходи посмотреть на нас. Тебе ведь даже контрамарка теперь не нужна”. Эрик сморгнул и начал неловко прокашливаться.  
“О чем я говорил? Ах, да. Больше никаких глупостей под названием “любовь”. Ну, не качай головой. Я правда спокоен и доволен своей жизнью, своей карьерой и учениками и не ищу себе другой участи. И ты же сам наверняка хотел, чтобы я был привязан только к тебе, не отрицай”.  
Он наклонился и поправил букет на могильной плите. Белые лепестки чуть дрожали на ветерке. “Ну что ж, мне пора. Скоро у детей в школе начнется экзамен, я в комиссии. Еще увидимся, Вильфрид”.  
Все-таки кладбище — по-своему приятное место, признал Эрик, возвращаясь к воротам и ожидающему за ними такси. Как красивы зеленые газоны, когда солнечные лучи освещают их, пробиваясь сквозь кроны деревьев и ложась золотыми пятнами. Зеленые изгороди придают местности пасторальный вид. Здесь спокойно и тихо… Вернее, было бы тихо, если бы не неумолчное радио из такси. До автомобиля было еще шагов десять, но все было отлично слышно: водитель опустил стекло, не стесняясь нарушать волшебное безмолвие этими дикими пошлостями. Хорошо, что хоть ханжеской родительский плач прекратился. Теперь передавали международные новости.  
— Президент США Джон Кеннеди выступил с обращением… Напомним, что Конгресс одобрил… Профсоюзы обеспокоены...  
Эрик сел в такси и велел:  
— А теперь обратно в театр.  
Машина медленно тронулась. Эрик тоже опустил стекло, последний раз взглянул на кладбищенскую живую изгородь, и принялся шарить в карманах в поисках сигарет. Радио продолжало бубнить.  
Даже когда он расплатился и вышел из такси на Королевской площади, в спину ему неслось:  
— ...По сообщению агентства “Рейтер” из Парижа… Инцидент произошел в аэропорту Ле Бурже…  
Эрик направился к служебному подъезду. Его, как обычно, встретил пустой взгляд мраморного Бурнонвиля. Почему у статуй и бюстов слепые глаза? Так неуютно ходить мимо него, он как будто беду предвещает. Хотя никакой настоящей беды с Эриком до сих пор не случалось, и, наверное, уже не случится, так что глупости это все.  
И он отправился принимать экзамен в Королевской школе танца.

**Конец.**

_9 апреля - 27 июня 2018_


End file.
